One Of The Boys
by k8ln713
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett are best friends, and Rose is in love with Em. During the summer before senior year, Rose makes over herself in hopes that Emmett would see her as not one of the boys, but the one he's meant to be with. AH R/Em. Katy Perry songfic.
1. Like A Little Sister

**A.N.: Hello! This is my first fanfic ever written, so I hope you all like it. I'm eventually gonna upload more stories, most likely ExB ones, but felt the concept of this story was more Rose and Emmett. It'll be rated M for language right now. Lemons will eventually come.**

**So, like I said before, I hope you enjoy it. I know I like it and feel the first chapter is ready to be uploaded. More chapters to come... I'm done with five so far. I've already planned out how many chapters this story will be and it'll be an 11 chapter story. **

**Also this is a Katy Perry inspired song fic... 'One Of The Boys' is the first track off her first CD. The chapters of the story will be either lines from 'One Of The Boys' or will be song titles from both of her albums.**

**I have a Flickr account, so I'll post outfits and other things pertaining to this story there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any rights to Katy Perry's songs; I only own her CDs. I own the plot to this story.**

* * *

**CH 1: LIKE A LITTLE SISTER**

**RPOV**

OK... this totally sucks! I'm gonna be stuck in Forks all summer. Without Emmett! One of my best friends ever... and the love of my life.

He just doesn't know it.

I think I've known I've loved him more than just a friend for about three years now, since freshman year of high school.

But let me backtrack...

_**(rewind sequence of a movie/Wayne's World sound effects) **_

I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm in love with Emmett McCarty. But we've only been just friends. And the reason why we've only been like that is because I'm a fucking tomboy, never once really showing a girly side of me. Have been like that all seventeen years of my life. When I was little, I literally fought tooth and nail to avoid putting on frilly dresses. And when I was put in one, against my own will, I always ended up getting dirty all over so that my mother would have no choice but to change me into something that I could get dirty in.

Now let's introduce Emmett. He's been my best guy friend since we were, like, six. When we were younger, our mothers had brought us both to the park one summer. I was wearing normal play clothes, no dresses thankfully. Now you would think that a boy would think girls are icky and girls think boys have cooties. And of course that's what started out at first, but that wasn't the confrontation I had with Emmett. It was with a boy named James.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A bunch of little boys, plus James, were playing with their Hot Wheels, and I went up to them asking if I could play, too. Now because I am a tomboy, I've always have had a fascination with cars (which later I would go into detail with). So yeah! I wanted to play. James, the owner of the Hot Wheels and the race track, of course said no. I was icky and that I should 'go play with other icky girls and their dollies.' Never once have I ever wanted to play with dolls, but was usually forced into doing so when with Alice and Bella, my two best girl friends, then and now. Well it was mostly Alice. Bella just went along with it as I did. _

_I didn't want to cry, but the tears seemed to flow onto my cheeks, and I ran off. Since Alice and Bella had not come to the park today, I was all alone. So I hid under the fort. I took out the Mustang Hot Wheels car I had in my pocket (didn't really know the model when I was four, but researched it when I was a teenager. It was a red 1969 Shelby Mustang GT350) and started running it back and forth along the pavement. It was one of the birthday gifts I had received earlier that month from my father, who, even though would have wanted his little girl to be a 'little girl', liked knowing that he could bond with me about cars. My dad owned and remodeled the same car that was my little prototype. It was his 'baby', after me, of course._

_As I was playing, I saw a shadow come overhead and I screamed. But it was one of the other little boys with James. _

_"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked sweetly. I just nodded, still just focusing on playing with my car._

_"Whoa! Is that yours?" he exclaimed, plopping down onto the ground to get a better look at my car._

_"Yes," I said tentatively._

_"Wow! That's a really cool one! Where did you get it?" he asked me._

_"My daddy got it for me for my birthday. He says it's just like the one we have at the house. He doesn't drive it, but he says it's his 'pride and joy' or something like that. I really like cars," I told the boy._

_"Me, too. And GI Joes." He pulled out some Hot Wheels from his pockets and a small GI Joe action figure and started lining them up on the ground. "If you want, I'll play with you. You can play with some of my cars, too. We'll race!"_

_"OK!" I said, excited to play with someone who liked cars like me. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Emmett. What about you?"_

_"Rosalie."_

_"Rose-a-lie," Emmett said slowly. "Can I just call you Rosie? It's much easier to say."_

_"Sure." We then played for the rest of the day, racing with the Hot wheels, then running around the playground. Emmett even was sweet to push me on the swing. I was a little small, so I couldn't really push myself to start since my feet couldn't touch the ground. He was truly unlike all the boys._

_When we were on the jungle gym, James came over, along with the other boys._

_"Eww, Emmett! Why are you playing with a girl?"_

_"Her name is Rosie and I think she's cool. She likes cars, too! So, if you're not gonna be nice to her, then you're not my friend!" Emmett said, starting to climb down the jungle gym. I followed close behind, not afraid of heights and climbing down at all. I even jumped down to the ground before Emmett even reached the bottom._

_"But she's a girl!" James screamed out._

_"I don't care! She's my friend and I'm her friend. She likes cars and sports. She's like one of us." _

_"Fine. Play with the girl. We're no longer friends if you play with her," James said, turning away. "Come of guys! Leave the two little girls." That's when Emmett lost it. He tapped James on the shoulder, and when James turned around, Emmett punched him in the face, knocking out James' two front teeth, his mouth all bloody. James went crying to his mother, leaving the two boys with us._

_"Wow Emmett! I can't believe you did that!" the little blonde boy said._

_"That was awesome, Emmett. I've wanted to hit him ever since we started playing with him," the other boy, with the unusual copper hair, said._

_"Thanks!" Emmett said triumphantly. "Guys this is Rosie. She's my friend now. You can be friends with her, too. She likes the stuff we like."_

_"Hi," I said, waving a little bit._

_"I'm Jasper," the blonde boy said._

_"I'm Edward," the copper hair boy said. "We'll be your friend, too." I nodded in agreement, accepting that I made three friends in one day. When it was time to go, Emmett got in trouble with his mom for punching James, but I would see him at the park in a couple of days, deciding to meet under the fort. Today was the greatest._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

OK... fast forward a bit. Let's get into the friendship. So Emmett and I have been best friends for eleven years. We were in all the same schools and classes since our meeting and had become closer and closer to each other each passing day. The girls and the guys also seemed to grow on each other. When I got older, around twelve, my father took me and Emmett to our first car show,and from then on, I was extremely intrigued with cars, memorizing models and years in my sleep. I even learned how to work on a car and actually helped rebuild Bella's friend Jacob Black's Volkswagen Rabbit when I was sixteen. I decided I wanted to be a mechanic and one day open up my own shop.

I joined sports teams with Emmett, Jasper and Edward, like little league, and took part in our own games of baseball, basketball and football, both flag and tackle. When the guys wanted to play, I dragged both Bella and Alice out to be girls against guys. Bella was usually up for it because of Edward. As we got older she started having a little crush on Edward, then soon becoming his girlfriend. Alice was a little more resistant when it came to playing football, but she also soon became Jasper's girlfriend, and was up for it if Jasper would chase her and she could tackle him down. The four of them were adorable with each other. Just I seemed to be left out of the love fest because I didn't have a boyfriend, and even when I finally realized I loved Emmett, he always had a girlfriend to make out with by the bleachers during the breaks. It was really surprising that he still even made time for me.

"Rosie, you're my best friend. They're just girls who come and go, but you're set in stone in my life. You'll never be replaced," Emmett always reassured me, giving me tight bear hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Due to his body built, he was all muscle, so it felt like he would be crushing me when he hugged me. And he looked intimidating, but he was really just a teddy bear with the cutest dimpled face and curly dark brown hair. His true self is what made me fall in love with him. And I loved it when he called me by my nickname: Rosie. Yes, he finally was able to pronounce my name fully two years after we met, but he always just kept calling me that, and I accepted it. It was like a little nickname only Emmett would call me.

Now since you know the basics about my relationship with Emmett, I'll start my story now. OK, where was I gonna start... oh yeah! It's the summer before senior year. Emmett, Edward and Jasper are going to football camp for the entire summer, and I won't see him until the first day of school. The minute he gets back from camp, he's going on a week long cruise with his parents, and he's bringing the guys, too. So, Bella and Alice are suffering along with me. They won't see their boyfriends for two months and also won't see them until the first day of school.

So yeah! It sucks major for the three of us. I may get dragged to the mall by Alice, Bella going along with it even when she doesn't care, every week this summer. And it's not like I'm getting clothes. My wardrobe is fine. I prefer jeans, baggy tees, sweats and pullovers. My shoe of choice are either Converse sneakers or my white Nike Air Force 1's. Alice tries to get me to buy tight skinny jeans, flowy tops and, oh for the love of God, help me, heels. But I put my foot down everytime and she just huffs and lets it go, until the next shopping trip. Bella tries to get out of buying things, but ends up falling for the pixie's pout, and walks away with ten bags full of girly shit she doesn't wear all the time. Like me, she dresses to be comfortable, but makes it more feminine.

So today, Emmett's leaving me with the girls for two months. I'm gonna miss him so much. I'm also gonna miss our video game wars, playing tackle football, and just eating at the diner. Oh yeah... I can eat like a guy, too, which is a good stamp in Emmett's book. He's a bottomless pit!

Today I'm just sitting in my room, looking through a Sports Illustrated issue (not the Swimsuit Edition!). Out of nowhere, I hear a pounding on my door. Only Emmett can make himself known with just his feet and fists. As well as his stomach. I smiled to myself and lift myself off my bed. I'm in my sweats and a black ribbed boy tank, and I really don't give a fuck about my appearance when it comes to Em. I open the door and cross my arms over my chest.

"Shouldn't you be in your monster Jeep, on the road to football camp with Jazz and Edward?" I asked, giving a smirk.

"Yeah. But I can't leave for two months without saying goodbye to my best friend," Emmett replied. "Right?"

"I guess," I said nonchalantly.

"Rosie..." he said, dragging out the 'e', and stalking forward. I was already walking backwards toward my bed. He then tackled me down onto the mattress and started tickling me. He knew how ticklish I was.

"OK, OK... I give," I squealed out. He was practically on top of me and crushing my air supply. I had to push the huge lug off of me, and he grabbed my hands to help pull me up. Remember when I said I was quite small when I first met Emmett? Well, ever since then, I grew like a weed. I stood at 5'9", towering over Alice and Bella, and almost reaching Jasper's height, which was 5'11". Edward was 6'1" and Emmett was the giant, standing 6'5".

"So you gonna let me say goodbye?" he asked, taking one of my hands. I nodded, and he smiled brightly, his cute dimples making an appearance. He then pulled me in for the biggest and tightest bear hug he's ever given me, lifting me off my feet, too, and twirling me around till we were both dizzy. Then we collapsed on my bed.

"I really am gonna miss you, Rosie," Emmett said after a moment of comfortable silence, with me curled up to his side and my right arm over his waist.

"Me, too, Em." When he knew he really had to go, he lifted himself off the bed, and I followed him down the stairs, out my house. At the curb was his Jeep, and we stood there, hugging once more. He pulled away after giving me a kiss on the forehead and waving before getting into his car. Then he pulled away. He had promised to call me each afternoon during breaks and we'd chat by webcam at night. I was gonna miss him so much, and it brought me to tears, and I don't cry so easily.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I had to go to football camp for the entire summer before my senior year. I was football captain and quarterback of the Forks High Trojans, and both Edward and Jasper, my two best guy friends, were right along side of me.

But I was truly going to miss one person only, and that was my Rosie. She's what makes me look forward to each day because I'd get to see her smiling face. She's my best friend in the entire world, and if this camp was a co-ed sports camp, Rosalie would be here right next to me. But it's not. And now she's stuck in Forks all summer. She's got Bella and Alice, her two best girl friends, but she always said that she would rather hang with me and play video games all day than have to endure a shopping trip with Alice.

What I like most about Rosalie is that she's not fake. She's also not a girly-girl in any way; more comfortable wearing baggy clothes and Nikes than wearing the stuff Alice does (but she's not fake either, and neither is Bells. Otherwise Jazz and Edward wouldn't be with them.) She always keeps her long blond hair in a ponytail or a messy bun, and doesn't wear makeup. She's also one tough cookie, and doesn't show her emotions easily. She doesn't wear her her heart on her sleeve, but hides it behind a hard shell. And she's like one of the guys, which makes it so easy to talk to her about anything from sports to cars. Especially cars. That was how we met and how we really became best friends. And it all started with a little Hot Wheels Mustang.

In a way she also like a little sister to me. Nevermind the fact that she's a bit shorter than I was, though she is taller than Alice and Bells, and being a couple of months younger than me. I will always protect her from anything or anyone from hurting her. Though she has that hard exterior protecting her heart and can be a major bitch at times, she's got a fragile interior and it could crumble if knocked around a lot.

So now I'm on my way to Portland, Oregon with Edward and Jasper in tow, heading to football camp, and nothing else in on my mind.

* * *

**RPOV**

Some weeks had passed and I was pretty much depressed. I missed Emmett. We'd never been apart for more than a week, and that was when we were fifteen and we got into a huge fight over some girl who Emmett had liked and was dating, leaving no time for him to hang out with me. That week made me realize how important Emmett was to me and how much I loved him, that our friendship was more important than some girl, and we'd pull through. I saw him at the batting cages and we apologized, never again away for so long again. Even when one of us were sick, the other would be right next to them, making themselves sick so we weren't parted. Kind of ridiculous and weird, but that's what friends do I suppose.

I was going to the diner to meet up with Alice and Bella and have dinner. They said it was time for me to come out and join the living, and I reluctantly agreed. When I was getting out my car, I bumped into Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, the two biggest sluts in Forks, Washington. I knew Emmett had briefly dated with Lauren and, maybe, slept with, but they had broken up a long time ago. He even wonders what he was thinking.

"Oops. Sorry, tomboy. Didn't see you," Lauren's nasally voice said. Ugh, I couldn't stand it. And now I had to endure it for a minute. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"What? Not gonna accept my _sincere_ apology, Rosalie?" she asked when I only made it, like, five feet away from her.

"No, because it's _not_ sincere." I snapped.

"You calling me a liar?" Lauren spat.

"Yes. And even though this has nothing to do with our current confrontation, I'm also gonna call you a selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bag **(A.N. Mean Girls reference... gotta love Janice in that movie!)**. And it is so true," I replied smoothly.

"You bitch!"

"Whore!" I yelled back. That was then Lauren grabbed my shoulders and try to push me down onto the asphalt, and I grabbed her bottle-blonde hair, actually ripping out some of her extensions. She screamed out in pain when I did that and let me go, which made me stumble back a bit, but I caught myself.

"MY HAIR! YOU RIPPED OUT MY HAIR!" Lauren then gave the most high pitched scream, that rivals Regina from _Mean Girls, _so loud that dogs could hear it.

"You deserve it. Plus we all know it's fake," I said, getting ready to walk away and join my friends.

"I know you like Emmett more than a friend. But he doesn't like you like that. I think he'd rather fuck a woman who doesn't dress like a boy all the time!"

That did it. I've had enough of this slut and this was the final straw. Jessica was doing nothing to stop our fight, and if she tried to stop me, I was gonna do things that she wouldn't think of in her wildest dreams.

I stomped back to Lauren and before she can even scream out "NO!", I pulled my arm back and socked a punch right into her face, breaking her nose.

"OWW! You broke my new nose, you fucking bitch!" I just shook out my hand to get the feeling back a bit. I was probably going to have slight bruising, but it was worth it. I just smiled and walked away. I think Emmett would rather fuck anyone who wasn't Lauren Mallory.

After dinner with the girls, with whom I told the story of my cat fight with Lauren, I drove home to chat with Emmett on webcam. It was eight o'clock now, and the guys had to be back in their cabin at that time. Lights off were at 9:30 so they can wake up at 5:30 for early morning drills before breakfast. So I had about an hour to chat.

I turned the computer on and logged into my Skype, hoping to find Emmett on. He wasn't so I just let it stay logged in, and decided to read a bit. I then heard a little _ding,_ letting me know someone wanted to chat. It was Emmett, so I turned on the webcam and saw his dimpled face.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, back! What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. Just reading and icing my hand," I replied, holding up my hand to show the ice pack. When I got home, my hand was swelling a bit, and I can see the purple bruise coming through, so I put on some ice.

"What the fuck did you do to your hand?" he asked.

"I punched Lauren Mallory in the nose. Breaking the new one she got for her birthday three months ago," I stated proudly.

"No shit!"

"What did Rose do?" I heard Edward ask.

"I punched Lauren in the nose, and I hurt my hand," I said to him when he came into view.

"What the fuck?" Jasper said, coming into the camera's view. I took the ice off and showed them my bruised hand.

"Oooh..." the three of them said, and I just laughed.

"It hurts, but it was so worth it!" I said.

"Awesome!" Jazzy said. Edward and Jasper walked away after saying bye to me, saying they were gonna talk to their girls.

"What did the slut do that made you punch her and break her new nose?" Emmett asked me, sounding intrigued. I wasn't gonna say that it was about him.

"She was just being a bitch. She walked right into me when she clearly saw me in the diner's parking lot. We back talked each other. I even used the line from _Mean Girls. _Then we got into a little cat fight, I pulled some of her extensions out, too. I was just fucking tired of her nasally voice and the words that she speaks."

"Well, good for you," he said, smiling. I asked him how today was (brutal, but he could take it), and we talked about how we missed each other, like we do every night, before signing off. My parents went out tonight (glad that they didn't have to see my hand when I got home), so I decided to put on some music, playing it loudly. I was really into rock music, but hated the rap music Emmett plays in his Jeep. I was able to tolerate some of the pop music Alice liked, and Bella was into everything, like Edward and Jasper. But I was really into Katy Perry lately and bought both her CDs last week at the music store in the mall when I endured a tiring shopping trip with the girls. By now I memorized all the songs. I plugged in my iPod into the speakers and 'One of the Boys' played.

_Do do do  
__Do do do do do  
__Do do do  
__I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
__Cause I can belch the alphabet  
__Just double dog dare me  
__And I chose guitar over ballet  
__And I'd take these suckers down  
_'_Cause they just get in my way._

I never really paid attention to the lyrics until now. That whole verse was like me. I was so much like a boy.

_The way you look at me  
__Is kinda like a little sister  
__You high-five your goodbyes  
__And it leaves me nothing but blisters._

And that whole verse was what Emmett did and how he probably felt about me. Why is this song like the story of my life? I just continued listening to the rest of the song.

_So I don't wanna be  
__One of the boy-y-y-oys  
__One of your guys  
__Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
__That I just want to be  
__One of the girls  
__Pretty in pearls  
__Not one of the boys._

_So over the summer something changed.  
__I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs.  
__And I studied Lolita religiously  
__And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me.  
__'Cause I know what you know  
__But now you're going to have to take a number  
__It's okay, maybe one day  
__But not until you give me my diamond ring._

_'Cause I don't want to be  
__One of the boy-oy-oy-oys  
__One of your guys  
__Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
__That I just want to be  
__Your homecoming queen  
__Pin up poster dream  
__Not one of the boys_

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
__I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team.  
__And I swear maybe one day  
__You're gonna wanna  
__Make out, make out, make out with me._

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be,_

_'Cause I don't wanna be  
__One of the boy-y-y-oys  
__One of your guys  
__Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
__That I just want to be  
__One of the girls  
__Pretty in pearls  
__Not one of the boys._

_Do do do  
__Do do do do  
__Do do do  
__Do do do do  
__Do do do_

I finished listening to the song, pausing it from continuing onto 'I Kissed A Girl'. I had an epiphany at that moment. I knew I was in love with Emmett, but maybe Lauren was right, as much as I wanted her to be wrong. Maybe if he saw me as someone not like one of the boys, maybe he'd start having feelings for me. As much as I hated the fact that I was gonna be calling Alice, asking for help to turn me into a girl by the end of the summer, I was hoping it'd be worth it.

* * *

**A.N.: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Picture of the Mustang is on my Flickr. I'd appreciate any comments and feedback on this chapter/story, so go ahead and click that little REVIEW button below. I'll upload the next chapter in a little bit once I get people to read and any feedback. TY!**


	2. I Don't Wanna Be One Of The Boys

**A.N.: The response to the first chapter was unbelievable. In two days I got like ten reviews, which to some may not think is a lot, but I was like bouncing in my seat when I got all the emails on my phone letting me know when readers reviewed/story alerted/author alerted/favorited this story. To me ten reviews in 2 days is amazing and a good start to a first timer posting stories! And I really do appreciate all the positive reviews on the first chapter, so thank you! :)**

**So this is the next chapter. Many of you commented that you wanted me to update soon, so I hope you all like it. :)**

**Pictures on my Flickr. Link on my homepage, so check that out if you want to know what Rose wears for the first day of school. And I put up some cute EMxR pictures that I found through Google. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... boo hoo! :( Stephenie Meyer does. But I own this plot. I also don't own any rights to Katy Perry's songs. I'm just mentioning them in my story and using the song titles for chapter titles. But I do own both of her CDs.**

* * *

**CH. 2 - I DON'T WANNA BE ONE OF THE BOYS**

**RPOV**

I decided to wait a couple of days before getting up the nerve to ask Alice to help me with my plan. Both Bella and Alice knew I've been in love with Emmett for a while. I think Alice knew from the minute I met him when I was six. She always had a sense of knowing what was going to happen in the future.

So when I stopped being a coward, which was almost a month into summer, I decided to head to Alice's house. When I arrived, I rang the doorbell, and a second later, I was pulled into the house by the sprite. I was hugged tightly and felt like I couldn't breathe.

"OK, Alice... I can't really breathe," I croaked out. She finally let me go, and gave me an apologizing look.

"Sorry," Alice said.

"You got some super strength, pixie. You can rival Emmett's strength."

"So what's up?" Alice asked as we walked up the stairs into her huge ass room that looked like a bubblegum bubble popped. Or Pepto Bismol overkill. It was so pink!

"OK... I need a major fucking favor, Alice," I started, deciding to sit down on her bed.

"OK..."

"You know how I feel about Emmett, and what happened a couple days ago with Lauren made me rethink some things."

"Rose, don't let what Whoring Lauren get you down," Alice told me, sitting down next to me and wrapping her arm around me.

"Of course I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm stronger than that. But that's not the reason why I need help," I replied.

"Then what do you need help with?"

"Can you make me girly?" I said quickly.

I guess Alice understood what I said because she hugged me tightly again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said, reluctance in my tone. "I believe that if Emmett sees me like a girl, then he'll see me, hopefully, as more than just a friend. And I guess I'm willing to try."

"Oh my God! OK, I'm gonna call Bella and then we get to work," she squealed out, clapping her hands. She then ran to her phone and called Bella.

I just sat there silently, contemplating on changing my mind about this. No! I have to do this. I want Emmett. And I want him to see me as not just a tomboy and not just his best friend, but possibly a life partner, like Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were. The four of them were in it for the long haul, and I knew Emmett hasn't found that right girl yet. Why not actually make my dreams come true and give Emmett something he may want in return?

Alice returned from making her call to Bella and said she was on her way now. Bella then arrived and we started making plans. We were going to be shopping for the rest of the summer and I would have to endure beauty torture as well. Twenty minutes later we were in Alice's Porsche and heading to the mall.

"OK! First things first, let's head to Victoria's Secret. One, it's close by and two, we should work from under the clothes first. Bring out the sexiness and confidence that will be Rosalie," Alice said.

I gulped at the thought of lingerie. Sexy lingerie. I was the basic type when it came to undergarments. I owned regular Hanes bras that supported my huge chest, the only thing I really am grateful for, and basic bikini and boyshort underwear. I owned one push up bra that was a nude colored convertible one from Victoria's Secret that I got because of a strapless dress I had to wear to my cousin's wedding last year. I haven't worn it since.

We stepped into the huge store and Alice was already targeting on the underwear. We decided to get mostly the PINK line, and then we would move onto the more sexy stuff. She tossed bikinis, thongs, and boyshorts of all different patterns at me. They were cute, but I was still nervous about the thongs.

I tried on different bras: push up, demi, push up demi, strapless, etc. All in different colors/patterns. I decided to stick to push up because my huge boobs needed the lift.

Then the dreaded part: the sexy stuff. Babydolls, corsets, see through thongs... oh the horror! I was about to turn and walk away, but Alice pulled me back and started throwing all the sexy negligees at me to try on. Yeah they were cute, but Emmett wasn't going to be seeing this. I just want him to see me as more girly, not a seductress just yet.

I was telling this to both Bella and Alice. Bella understood completely, since she at a time felt nervous about showing a sexy side to Edward. But Alice was all defensive.

"Oh, Rose! It's good to have this now! You'll have these on hand to pull out when Emmett decides to come over. You also want to seduce him... let him know you want him. This will give you a confidence boost. Now try them on and don't fight me!" Alice lectured me. I groaned in response and continued trying them on. Fuck! I can't believe I played right into her hands.

I decided on buying three of the babydoll sets thrown at me, out of the fifty things given to me to try on. They were sexy, but not too revealing that I'm trying too hard. Those along with five push up bras and a gazillion pairs of underwear, I was pretty much set for a while in the lingerie department. I spent so much money on lingerie and Emmett wasn't even seeing it yet. Ugh!

We had so many bags from VS that we needed to put them in the car immediately before returning to shopping. I convinced Alice to go to only two more stores: a clothing store and a shoe store. From there we would go home and continue shopping another day.

After six hours of shopping I was beat. I walked away with lingerie, outfits to wear that consisted of jeans, flowy tops, a blazer, a mini skirt, a couple of nice casual dresses and some other basic stuff, and three pairs of shoes (heels and a pair of 'booties' [ankle boots]).

It was now eight and I was tired and hungry, calling it a night with the girls, saying I'll be over at eleven for my 'lessons'. Yeah! Besides getting a makeover, I was going to be learning about how to act, walk, dress myself, eat and a whole bunch of stuff about being a girly girl.

After I quickly ate, I went on Skype to talk to Emmett. I wished I could completely vent to him about what Alice was going to make me go through, but it was a surprise. Maybe I could give him a hint? No, he'll start guessing and then I'll probably cave.

Emmett was already on.

"Hi," I said tiredly. I was just so beat.

"Hey, Rosie. What's up?" Emmett replied, with that cute smile on his face.

"Nothing much. Bored and tired. I suffered an extreme shopping trip with the girls."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie. I know how much you hate those shopping trips. Alice should really lay off shopping for a bit. I'm sure her parents are in credit card debt."

"I wish she would, too."

"So did you get anything?" he asked nonchalantly. He never really cared what I got since I always walked away practically empty handed, unless it was music or sports related stuff.

"Oh, just a few things," I lied. "A couple shirts and a pair of jeans. I was in desperate need of a new pair, since my others were getting destroyed. Plus they were just really old. They practically should be in a nursing home!"

Emmett laughed at my joke and went on to tell me about his day. It was a very stressful day, doing high impact drills that left him a bit sore. I felt bad for him. He usually never gets hurt or feels strained muscles after working out.

"Oh, poor Emmie Bear," I pouted, using a baby voice and calling him by a secret nick name that only he and I knew.

"SHH! Don't say that out loud! Be thankful that no one's here but me."

"Where are the other guys?"

"There's a bonfire tonight. I was there for an hour but got bored and came back here. I'm also tired of the guys being pussies and hearing their whining about how they miss Alice and Bella. It makes me sick. Sometimes I'm glad I'm not in a relationship. They're so whipped!"

That hit me kind of hard, though I didn't let it show. But I had to know if he did want someone. Maybe if he was with a girl, he would understand the pain about being away from his love and wouldn't complain about being a pussy or being whipped. The guys are proud to be whipped. I know how they guys feel about missing Alice and Bella. I feel sad and alone, and I just really miss Emmett.

"I just want to know... do you want to have a special someone? Someone like what Edward and Jazz have?"

"What's bringing this on?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Just wondering."

"Well, yeah, I do. One day. I just don't wanna feel like the girl controls the relationship completely. And I don't want to date someone who has to change themselves completely for me. I don't know... yes I want someone, but right now, I'm good. I got my buds. And most importantly, I got you, my best friend in the entire world."

Why does Emmett have to do that? One, he makes me feel so special, that right now I occupy his world, even if it's only as a friend, but that he's happy to have only me and not be in a relationship. Two, now I feel shitty because I am sort of changing myself to get him to notice me in a different way.

We chatted for a while longer before Emmett told me to go to sleep. My eyes were slightly drooping. I said good night to him and signed off, turning the computer off and heading into bed. I just decided to sleep in the tee and sweats I was in all day, too exhausted to change. That night I didn't get much sleep. I kept tossing and turning dreaming that Emmett would freak when he sees me, and after I confessed my love for him, he then leaves me for good, deciding to suck face with Lauren Mallory right in front of me. This was going to be the longest night ever!

* * *

**EmPOV**

Today was a stressful day. Besides waking up at the ass crack of dawn, we had to do more high impact drills, which would continue for the rest of camp, which was three weeks. Then camp will be over. Unfortunately, I won't be spending any time at home for the rest of summer because my family and I are going on our annual end of summer cruise, and this year I'm allowed to take the guys with me, but the girls couldn't come because I was only able to take two friends.

Seriously... did my parents have to be such assholes at that moment? They knew Rosalie meant a lot to me, and I would have taken her, only her, if I wasn't given the choice of taking two friends. Obviously I can't just take Rose and then not take one of the guys. Maybe I should have just said I would bring along just Rosie and leave it at that, or invite no one at all. I was a dumb ass when I decided on the guys and had to leave Rosalie behind.

Well, what's done is done and I can't do anything about it now. I would see Rose on the first day of school, and then everything would be back to normal where we hung out and played video games, just with some added shit that involved college. Rose and I knew we would head to the same college. I wouldn't be able to take being away from her for four years; this month's been bad enough and we didn't even last a week when we had that fight over some girl whom I can't even remember her name. I'm surprised we actually lasted a little more than a month this summer.

After those high impact drills, we ate, then worked out some more and played a little practice football. Let me just tell you that I had to soak in a tub of ice for an hour because my muscles were so sore. Never have I felt this much physical pain in my life. Later that night there was a bonfire. The guys and I hung around the rising flames, making smores and talked. Well, mostly they complained.

"I miss Alice!" Jasper would say.

"I miss Bella! I hate football camp," Edward would complain right back. God they were such pussies.

"You fuckers are so whipped!" I yelled at them. "I get it! You miss them. I miss Rose, too, but I'm not whining like a bunch of teenage girls!" I took a marshmallow and started roasting it.

"Well, you're not the one in a committed relationship with a girl and have to spend a full two months away from her," Edward retorted. "In fact, I don't think you've ever been in a committed relationship. Sometimes I think you and Rose are together because you two spend so much time with each other."

"Emmett, have you ever thought of being in a romantic relationship with Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Why would you ask me that? We're best friends. I love her, but that love is not romantic. If she loved me more than a friend, wouldn't she have told me already?" I blew the flame out off my 'mallow and stuck it on the smore I started to prepare, then bit a huge chunk off.

"Yeah, but girls take more time to sort out their feelings and then admit it to the person they like. Bella told me she liked me since she was, like, eleven, and she didn't admit it to me till she was fifteen, because she thought I didn't like her in that way. And guess what, we're in love now," Edward told me.

"Yeah, Alice was the same. It took her a while before she told me, and then I came to my senses and realized I felt the same," Jasper replied.

"And you know how Rose is. She's not one who pours her heart out. She keeps that shell up all the time, so it's hard for her to break and spill out her feelings. She would only do that with people she trusts more than anything," Edward went on, continuing to focus on burning his marshmallow so that it was extra melt-y.

"But she trusts me. She tells me everything about what goes on in her head," I said.

"Yeah... right. Like she's going to talk to you about love? She knows you'd freak before she can even tell you a word about romance and shit. She'd only talk to Alice and Bella about that," Jazz said, messing with his skewer to roast a marshmallow.

He had a point; I would go all big brother on her. I would do all I can to protect her from harm, including love that could end in heartbreak for her. Guys were such dicks. I've never been in a serious relationship; just gotten laid by girls, so I can't say I'm a heartbreaker. Never once did they hint they wanted more than to just fuck me. But sometimes I feel like a dick when it comes to dating girls.

"So would you consider being with Rose romantically?" Jasper asked.

"How can I? She's so much like a guy," I said. "She dresses, acts, and practically eats like one, not that I don't care that she does that; that shows that she's not afraid of being herself. And she won't show me if she does like me in that way. So how could I feel that way if she doesn't express it?"

I was getting tired of talking about this and just wanted to head back to the cabin to be alone and to soon go to sleep. "Look, I'm gonna turn in. My head hurts from all this love crap with Rose. And this bonfire sucks." I threw down my skewer and walked away from the shitty bonfire in the direction of the cabins.

When I got back to my cabin, I immediately went on the computer and logged in to my Skype to see if Rosie was on.

_No..._

I just let it stay logged in while I caught up on sports news on the computer. Then I heard that familiar _ding._

"Hi," Rose said. Not much emotion was in her voice. It kind of sounded like she was a bit tired.

"Hey, Rosie. What's up?" I replied with a grin. Maybe me acting happy would boost her up a bit.

"Nothing much. Bored and tired. I suffered an extreme shopping trip with the girls," she replied. _God, why can't Alice ever take a break from shopping!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie. I know how much you hate those shopping trips. Alice should really lay off shopping for a bit. I'm sure her parents are in credit card debt."

"I wish she would, too."

"So did you get anything?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Just wondering if Rose gave in to Alice's pout and bought some feminine things. Maybe then I could see Rosie in a different light.

"Oh, just a few things," she said. "A couple shirts and a pair of jeans. I was in desperate need of a new pair, since my others were getting destroyed. Plus they were just really old. They practically should be in a nursing home!"

I laughed at her joke, secretly pissed that Rose didn't buy one thing feminine. At least just one thing! I went on to tell me about my day and with all the drills and work outs, resulting in me in taking that ice bath.

"Oh, poor Emmie Bear," she pouted, using a baby voice and calling me my secret nick name I received when we were younger. Rose likes to think of me as a huge teddy bear, so that's how I got the name.

"SHH! Don't say that out loud! Be thankful that no one's here but me." _I definitely was! _

"Where are the other guys?" she asked.

"There's a bonfire tonight. I was there for an hour but got bored and came back here. I'm also tired of the guys being pussies and hearing their whining about how they miss Alice and Bella. It makes me sick. Sometimes I'm glad I'm not in a relationship. They're so whipped!" I don't think Rose knew that I knew, but I swear I saw her frown a bit at what I said, though she tried to cover it up with a straight face. Was it possible that she wanted me romantically?

"I just want to know... do you want to have a special someone? Someone like what Edward and Jazz have?" she asked. _Was she seriously asking me this now?_

"What's bringing this on?" I asked, totally concerned in why she was bringing this up.

"Just wondering."

"Well, yeah, I do. One day. I just don't wanna feel like the girl controls the relationship completely. And I don't want to date someone who has to change themselves completely for me." _Well if I was going to see Rose in a different way, maybe _some_ changes might have to occur, but not that she changes completely. I still want to see Rose as one of the guys in a way, but who dresses more girly._

"I don't know..." I went on. "Yes I want someone, but right now, I'm good. I got you, my best friend in the entire world." And that was true.

Then I had a revelation. Maybe I didn't want to see Rose as anything more as my best friend because I didn't want to lose her. What if things went wrong and we aren't meant to be together romantically? Things would just get awkward. Dating Rose is not worth the risk of losing her all together. I don't know what I would do without my Rosie.

We talked some more, mostly about what's going on for the rest of the summer, and my cruise. But I told her I missed her and that I totally wished summer camp was over so that I could hang with her. Just her. I then noticed that her eyes were drooping.

"Rosie, go to bed. You look like you're about to fall asleep on me."

"Mmkay," she said sleepily. We said goodnight and signed off. I immediately got ready for bed, but stayed awake for a bit, thinking. No way was I gonna start feeling lovey dovey stuff for Rose. Even if she changed her entire look to impress me, I wasn't going to cave. Yeah, she was a beautiful girl and didn't need to change for anyone, especially me, but that wasn't going to make me risk our friendship. She's my best friend and I wasn't going to lose her.

* * *

**RPOV**

The summer passed on productively. Everyday I went over to Alice's and had a 'lesson'. And so far I've passed every 'test' with flying colors. I've always done well when it came to memorization.

These 'lessons' and 'tests' were along the lines of what to/what not to wear, certain beauty routines and how to's. I've learned successfully how to curl and straighten my hair without burning me, my hair or the girls standing next to me, and I've learned how to put on my makeup correctly and with no mistakes. Oh yeah! I'm good!

And we go shopping three times a week, so now I have an extensive wardrobe with clothes, shoes, bags and accessories. I've convinced Bella and Alice not to throw out all my 'guy' clothes. Just in case this doesn't work, at least I have the choice of going back and forth with dressing comfortably or to impress. Or just completely go back to how I used to be if my plan backfires.

Soon it was _the_ day... the last day of summer vacation.

The guys were already done with football camp, but as soon as they stepped in the door of their homes a week ago, they were on lockdown for the day to pack and couldn't see us at all. The next morning they flew to Florida for their Caribbean cruise, and a week later, they returned sometime in the middle of the night, but again were on lockdown. They had to make sure they had everything ready for tomorrow- our first day of school. Senior year!

My last 'test' was to get myself ready in the outfit I'm going to wear tomorrow, do my hair, and put on my makeup - with no supervision from either Bella or Alice. And I only had two hours to do it, since that is the recommended time I should get ready when it came to school. It would be even better if I did it in less time, and I was going to try my best to do it in no more than 90 minutes. I need sleep on school days, so no way in hell was I gonna wake up at the ass crack of dawn to make myself pretty, even if it was for Emmett.

So the girls had left me alone in Alice's room. I had clothes out, hair supplies at the ready and makeup all over the bed in categories of what each product was. They made it easier that way so I could grab what I needed without panicking about finding something and grabbing the wrong thing.

When it was exactly eleven o'clock, the girls let me do what I needed to do. At least I was allowed to listen to my music. Again, I put in a Katy Perry CD, this time her newer one, since I liked all the songs on that album more than her first. Alice was excited to know the case smelled like cotton candy **(A.N.:Yeah... it really does smell like cotton candy. And I do like the 'Teenage Dream' album a bit more than 'One of the Boys'. But that's my opinion.)**.

_OK, Rose two hours. You can do this. Just take your time and not rush, because that would end in disastrous results._ I turned the speakers connected to my iPod on and heard Katy sing 'Teenage Dream' before I strolled over to the pile of clothes on the bed.

As the song played on, I was debating on a couple of outfits that I thought were nice, but settled on my new pale blue blazer, a white tank under, blue skinny jeans, a cream colored crochet scarf to just go around my shoulders, and a pair of black peep toe stiletto Mary-Janes **(A.N.: This is the outfit that Rose wears in **_**Twilight**_** the first day Bella sees the Cullens. Pictures on Flickr.)**. It symbolized that I'm looking really nice, but comfortably (Sort of. I mean, I am in heels!) and without trying too hard. I also had to pick out lingerie to go underneath, settling on a white lace push up bra. I decided that I'd put on a pair of cheekie underwear tomorrow. The Victoria's Secret website says 'more coverage than a thong, less than a bikini', and plus it would help me get into these tight skinny jeans, without feeling something going up my ass.

I just put on the jeans and tank for now. I still had 90 minutes to go, so, so far, so good. I put the curling iron on, deciding to curl my hair in loose, wavy curls.

The iron finally heated up. My hair was parted the way I liked it, so curling sections was much easier. I started grabbing pieces and curled them, letting them bounce down to below my shoulders. When my hair was finally done, I sprayed it with a ton of hairspray; I didn't want the curls to fall by the time that I was done getting ready.

Even without makeup on, I looked pretty good. The curls framed my face perfectly, letting them flow down to below my shoulders. I ran my fingers in my hair to see how it would feel, and I liked it. _Crap! Only an hour. I can do this! _It's just makeup, and I've been practicing, able to get the whole face done in thirty minutes minimum, 45 minutes max.I started grabbing the things I needed: moisturizer, primers for face and eyes, foundation, powder, brow gel, some neutral eye shadows, eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick, lip gloss, and the brushes I needed. Seems like a lot, but each product is crucial. I then got to work.

I completed doing my face and eyes, just applying a light layer of foundation over my moisturized and primed face, some powder to set, a sweep of light pink blush. Then I primed my eyes, just applying a cream colored eye shadow on the lid up to my brow, some light brown in the crease, a thin, winged line of black liquid liner, and some black pencil liner in my inner rims. Applying eyeliner in the beginning of my 'lessons' was tough, but I've mastered it, without poking my eye or screwing up the wing. I kind of looked like a pin up girl with the eye makeup.

I was done with all my makeup. I would do my lips after I finished dressing. I still had a little less than twenty minutes which is pretty good, since all I needed to do was put on my shoes, the jacket and scarf, pick out a few pieces of jewelry and apply my lipstick.

With, like, eight minutes to spare, I was completely done. I had my complete outfit on, my makeup and hair was perfect, the way I wanted it, and I accessorized accordingly. I decided to just practice walking in my heels in the bathroom, which I had to say were really cute, and I was able to stay balanced the whole time, surprisingly.

I finally heard the girls coming up the stairs, getting ready to burst in and call 'time's up.' I exited the bathroom and stood by Alice's bed, taking deep breaths and hope that I did well. As much as I hated the process of becoming a girly girl, I liked the results of our effort, and it was worth it if Emmett liked what he saw. The girls opened the door and came in, jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Oh my God!" Bella said.

"Rose..." Alice trailed off. They just stood there silent, in a trance. A minute later they broke out of it, and squealed.

"You look amazing!" they screamed. I just blushed a little and did a turn, to give them the whole 360° effect.

"OK, time for evaluation," Alice said seriously. The girls walked toward me, and walked around me. I stood straight and didn't move. There was a lot of hmm's and ahh's.

"Hair: curly and flowy," Alice started. She then leaned in and smelled it. "Smells nice and fruity, no hint of a burnt hair scent. I give an A." Oh great! I'm actually being graded. They were really serious about an evaluation.

"Makeup: nice and natural, perfect for school and a beginner in makeup, as well as perfect for not scaring Emmett or any other guys," she continued. "Definitely did not try so hard to make a statement." Alice then ran a finger down my face. "Foundation: flawless, no transfer of color. Eyeliner: no smudges, wings perfect. Lips: a nice and juicy, berry color; enough pigmentation and shine that it's not overwhelming. I give an A." Bella got to evaluate my clothes.

"Outfit: perfect. She looks good, but comfortable. Again, not trying so hard and not rushing into a mini skirt and hooker heels. Shoes: good heel height, good style, classic black is always a good thing. And they're Mary Janes, so they'll stay on, and the peep toe is cute, too. Accessories: perfect amount of jewelry; not too much or too little. The silver necklace matches perfectly into the cool tone outfit, as does the silver rings. Diamond studs in the ears adds the perfect amount of elegance, while still keeping it simple. Plus, you won't risk getting dangly ones getting caught in your hair or shirt. And the crochet scarf is a nice touch. I give an A."

"OK, Rosalie, you passed! This is the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow. You are not just gonna knock Emmett's socks off, but the whole male student body, even some girls."

"Thank you so much! I don't think I would have been able to do this without your help, as much as I hated shopping and getting tortuous makeovers. It was worth it. I do hope Emmett is stunned," I told them. We were laughing and hugging, when my stomach growled.

"OK, I'm starving!" I told them.

"OK, we'll go out and eat lunch. Get out of that outfit: fold and hang up everything, and organize the makeup that you used," Alice said, and I just nodded in understanding. No one was to see what I'm wearing. Plus I'm really wearing it tomorrow, so I'm also not gonna risk getting it dirty. "And if you want, you can take off some of the makeup and tie your hair back." Well I would put my hair in a side braid, and maybe I'll wipe off some of the eyeliner. I didn't mind all too much. I did as I was told and ten minutes later, I was back in the tee and Bermuda shorts I came in with, and put my Nikes back on.

We headed down to the diner and got greasy food, a reward for my doing well on my 'final test'. Of course our good mood was gone when Lauren walked in with Jessica. Her nose was still bandaged up from me breaking it, which I'm still cocky about, and she had new extensions in. Then I heard then talking.

"I'm so happy Emmett is home. We're going out on a date tonight, to some real nice restaurant, and possibly more's going to happen," Lauren said in her annoying nasally voice. "We've been talking all week while he's been on that cruise, and all he does is say that he misses me and how he regrets breaking up with me, and that he wants another chance with me."

Now I know it's all lies; _all_ of it! But I still hate the way she thinks Emmett is in love with her, and I hate how it gets a rise out of me to hear her talking about him in that way in my presence, because she knows I'm in love with him. Well, she thinks I _like_ him. They looked over at me and Lauren gave me an evil smile. I just gave them both the stink eye, mentally giving them the finger, and looked away, ignoring them.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. I just know it. And I know Emmett's gonna be blown away from the sight he's going to see. I smiled to myself as I continued eating my greasy burger. _It was gonna be perfect._

_

* * *

_**A.N.: So I really hoped you liked this chapter! :) The next one's gonna start with Emmett's POV, and will be the first part of the first day back to school. I'll post that real soon. Reviews & comments are always appreciated, so please click that button below. TY! :)**


	3. Caught You Staring At Me

**A.N.: OK... next chapter here! Again the response has been amazing, and I'm so glad that all of you like it so much. So thank you for the wonderful reviews and for even adding the story on story alert and your favorites list. :)**

**So this is the chapter where it's the first day of school. It's gonna start off during the time between Emmett in camp and Rose doing her makeover, in EmPOV, then will pick up with RPOV where I left off Ch 2... just so it makes sense when you start reading it. Also there's a little something toward the end that you all might enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... sadly. But I own all the books, the three movies on DVD, some posters, the Twilight soundtrack, some T-shirts from Hot Topic, & maybe some _little_ things involving Twilight. Yeah... I guess I am obsessed a bit, but who isn't if you're reading Twilight FanFic. Haha! And I don't own any rights to Katy Perry's music. I'm just using song titles and lines from 'One Of The Boys' as chapter titles. But I do own both her CDs. **

**So after one _really long _disclaimer... you may read! :)**

* * *

**CH 3: CAUGHT YOU STARING AT ME**

**EmPOV**

I was so glad that I was home from football camp. This past summer had been brutal. I think I still have some bruises. Though it was a painful seven weeks, it was worth it. I bulked up some more, so I definitely was not gonna get thrown down ever during games this season, and I was probably gonna hurt people more. Haha!

When I stepped out of my Jeep, I was so glad to be on my home turf now. I was planning on just dropping off my things before heading over to Rose's place so we could chill for the day before I had to go on my cruise with my fam and the guys. They, too, were planning on doing what I was doing, except hanging with their girls. Whipped! I strolled right into the kitchen and immediately was pulled into my mother's arms. I missed her, but not her death grip hugs. Hmm... maybe I did get something from my mom, otherwise I was all dad.

"Oh! My baby's home!" my mom cried. And she literally was crying. I could feel the tears soaking through my red tee. I hugged her back, but not so tightly, and tried to soothe her. Finally when all was calm, and I said hi to my dad, I was gonna see Rosie. I had my car keys in hand when my mom stopped me.

"Emmett, where are you going?"

"Oh, I was gonna head over to Rose's. You know I haven't seen her in, like, almost two months and would like to catch up with her before we leave tomorrow for the week," I tried to tell her, turning to leave the house. But it didn't happen because my mom started yelling at me.

"No, honey! You gotta go pack for tomorrow! Upstairs! And I don't want to see you down here until dinner, and then you're heading back up to finish packing and to get some sleep. We got a seven o'clock take off to Florida, so we're leaving here at 4:30. Now go!"

I tried to reason with her, to give me two hours to hang, since it was only two now, and that I promise to go pack when I returned. But no, I was shot down, and I shuffled up the stairs, sulking. I wanted to see my Rosie. I missed her, and now I'm not gonna be able to see her for a full week, right up until school starts. I wasn't even gonna be let out of the house of my last day of summer to hang with everyone because the first day of school was the next day, and that I needed to make sure I had everything and that I had a good night sleep. My mom's words, not mine. Not even my dad's. He at least tried to take my side, but my mother gave him the stink eye, and mentally threatened him that he was gonna sleep on the couch if he disagreed with her, and he gave in like a wuss. Why are guys in committed relationships so whipped?

When I was in my room, I plopped down on my bed, making it bounce up a bit due to my weight. I called the guys, and like me, they were on lockdown for the rest of the night and would also be like me on the last day of summer. We wouldn't be seeing the girls at all this summer. And it sucked balls big time. After our conference call, I called Rose to tell her of my fourteen hour house arrest. She felt bad because I was in the house all day and that I wouldn't be able to spend one minute with her, even if it was just sitting on the couch and talking.

We chatted for an hour, and when I said good bye, I started packing for my trip. It was a cruise in the Caribbean, so summer clothes were needed, but still, summer clothes in Forks sometimes involved long sleeve shirts, so I unpacked those from my suitcase from camp and put them away, and started grabbing shorts, tees, undershirts, swim trunks and other necessities. I also heard that there was some kind of formal night, so I packed a black dress shirt, a white tie and black dress pants, along with my dress shoes. I had dinner and went back to packing other things, like my iPod, phone, chargers, a book (yeah I read sometimes, get off my back!), camera (that Rose got for me for my birthday two years ago), toothbrush/toothpaste, deodorant, cologne, my contacts and my glasses (yeah, I also wear glasses... leave me alone. I can't see well. [frowns]). Yeah, I think I got everything.

It was only nine, so I sent a text to Rose, telling her I'd miss her and that I'd see her in school. I promised to web chat from the boat, as well. I then fell asleep and woke up at 4 to the shrill ringing from my alarm clock. We were leaving for the airport in half an hour, so I took a quick shower and threw on a tee, sweatshirt and my sweatpants. I was tired and didn't give a shit what I looked like. But then again, everyone would probably look like me.

We picked up the guys and went to the airport, stood in the security line, and waited for two hours before we could board. Then we were in Florida by one, ready to board the cruise line which would take off at five.

The entire week on the cruise was a blast. Even formal night wasn't so bad. The only thing was that I missed Rose. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I suddenly feel like there's a hole inside me, and I think it's because I've been away from my best friend in the entire world, that I left a part of me in Forks, and I think it was her. Why didn't I just ask and just take her instead of the guys? I probably wouldn't be feeling like this.

Maybe the guys were right: could there be a chance that Rose and I were meant to be together, in the non-friends sense of the word? Maybe the reason why I feel like nothing right now was because I've gotten so used to being around Rose, and had gotten too comfortable that I didn't know what it's like to have someone special until they're not around. Do I love Rose? Yeah! I do! But do I love her love her? That I don't know. Maybe I feel something brewing, but if I feel that way, does Rosie?

Finally it was the day we were heading back to Forks. But we wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning, early in the morning, say around three. We had a late flight out from Florida. And I knew I wasn't gonna be seeing Rose that day. I would be catching up on sleep and making sure I was ready for school. Damn school to hell!

But I was psyched about seeing Rose again on the first day. All our first days in school, from elementary to high school, we'd been in all the same classes, including homeroom, minus gym class, and had the same frees and lunch periods. It was like fate or something. And I hope Fate would do it again this year.

And besides that, we had our annual basketball game, with me and Rose against Edward and Jasper, while Alice and Bella were in the stands cheering their boyfriends on, not Rose. She never took it personally, and laughs it off, only determined to win the game for us, which we always did.

Lauren Mallory tried to come over and ask me out when I was on lockdown in my house, but I turned her down... not nicely I might add. She screamed and stomped away in her heels, and almost tripped, before getting back in her car and speeding off. That night I called Rose.

"Hey, Rosie!"

"HI! You're back!" she squealed.

"Yeah, I am. Ready for school tomorrow?" I asked. I was pulling my backpack out of my closet and starting to throw notebooks and other school supplies in it. Done! I don't know why mom was going crazy over me making sure I was ready.

"Yes and no. I just want to see my best friend more than learn. You know. But I guess I should be psyched for senior year, right?"

"Yeah! Woohoo! Last year in Forks High, thank God!"

"Two things I not looking forward to: college applications and Whoring Lauren. I saw her in the diner this afternoon while I was with the girls, and I overheard her talking to Jessica that you two were going out, and possibly would have sex," Rose said.

"Rosie, you know I wouldn't go out with her again. She tried to ask me out this afternoon, probably right before you saw her. She was actually fuming when I turned her down, screaming and shit! She also almost tripped!" I told her, laughing because the sight of Lauren with smoke practically coming out of her ears was hilarious. She laughed uncontrollably, too.

"I know. It just bothers me to hear those things, thinking you and her could get together. But no matter, I know you wouldn't stoop down to her level." We talked some more, and I told her to bring her shorts for tomorrow's basketball game after school.

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot about that. Will do. I'll see you tomorrow, Em," she said.

"Bye, Rosie."

"Bye, Emmie Bear." I chuckled at my nickname and hung up.

The next day came faster than I expected, that I was on the verge of a panic attack. I took my shower and dressed in a navy blue henley shirt and jeans, along with my precious Nike Air Force 1's. **(A.N.: check my Flickr for pics!) **I was ready for school. I grabbed an apple, kissed my mom good bye and jumped in my Jeep and drove the ten minutes to the high school. When I got there, Edward and Jasper were waiting by Edward's silver Volvo, but Alice and Bella weren't there with them. The guys always picked up their girls. Something was up.

"Hey, guys!" I said when I got out of my car, high fiving them. "Ready for senior year?"

"Yeah, man. So psyched," Jasper replied. Edward just nodded.

"Where are the girls? You two usually pick them up," I asked them.

"The girls said that they and Rose were gonna come together in Alice's Porsche," Edward said. "They told us they'll meet us by our lockers." I just shrugged and we headed into the building. Thankfully the six of us were in the same homeroom. Oh Fate! You're doing it again! Thank you!

We stood by the lockers we've had for the last three years and just talked. We started hearing a commotion, filled with catcalls and hollers. The three of us looked over to see three girls walking in our direction, but a slight glare blocked out the two girls on the sides' faces. And all I could focus on was the tall blonde in the middle. She was a goddess.

"Whoa! Is that Rosalie Hale?" I heard some guys ask.

_What?_

Then I got a real good look at her. I bugged out my eyes.

It was Rose!

* * *

**(A.N.: OK... fast forward to where CH 2 left off...)**

**RPOV**

After eating lunch with the girls, we headed back to Alice's and just had a girls night in, watching chick flicks that I admit aren't bad. We also ate our weight in junk food while gossiping. They even threw in how good I was gonna look tomorrow.

"Oh, girl! You're gonna be the hottest girl in Forks High! All the guys are gonna want you and all the girls are gonna be envious of you!" Alice said to me, and Bella just nodded, totally agreeing with her.

"I'm still nervous about all this. I don't doubt you Ali, but I'm just scared I'll trip in the death traps you're making me wear," I told her, taking a sip from my Coke can. Alice just threw a throw pillow at my face.

"Don't ever think I would make you fall in heels. I could put you in higher ones, like six inch hooker platforms! But I'm being a good friend and giving you reasonable sized heels to walk in."

"Fine. So how we gonna do this tomorrow? You know, make my grand entrance?" I asked.

"I say we walk in the three of us, arm in arm. You know, almost Charlie's Angels style. And you, Rose, are gonna be between me and Ali," Bella explained. "With you in the middle, you'll be the most noticeable."

"That's such a good idea Bella!" Alice said, high fiving Bells.

"I guess a dramatic Charlie's Angels-esque entrance would be awesome," I said, continuing to laugh with my best friends. A few minutes later, my phone rang, playing the ringtone that's Emmett's. I excused myself and went downstairs to talk, since the music in Alice's room was extremely loud.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rosie!" Emmett said.

"HI! You're back!" I squealed. Ugh! I squealed. I'm really starting to become just like Alice, but I missed Emmett a lot. I never saw him this summer, so hearing him at least brightened my day.

"Yeah, I am. Ready for school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I just want to see my best friend more than learn. You know. But I guess I should be psyched for senior year, right?"

"Yeah! Woohoo! Last year in Forks High, thank God!" Emmett boomed out. I heard him throw things around, assuming he was packing up his backpack.

"Two things I not looking forward to: college applications and Whoring Lauren. I saw her in the diner this afternoon while I was with the girls, and I overheard her talking to Jessica that you two were going out, and possibly would have sex," I told him. I really hope he wasn't with her tonight before he called me.

"Rosie, you know I wouldn't go out with her again. She tried to ask me out this afternoon, probably right before you saw her. She was actually fuming when I turned her down, screaming and shit! She also almost tripped!" he laughed out. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Really the sight of her freaking out would have made my afternoon.

"I know. It just bothers me to hear those things, thinking you and her could get together. But no matter, I know you wouldn't stoop down to her level." We talked some more, and he reminded me to bring shorts for tomorrow's basketball game after school.

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot about that. Will do. I'll see you tomorrow, Em," I said.

"Bye, Rosie."

"Bye, Emmie Bear." I hung up and went back to Alice's room.

"OK, Ali, I have to let you know that the annual basketball game is tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, fuck, I forgot about that. Why do I always forget about that?" she fumed.

"Maybe because you don't play, and don't really pay attention to the game, but ogle at Jasper's body," I replied. She just shrugged. Then it hit her.

"Oh, shit, you play, too. And you were gonna look so pretty tomorrow," she said, pouting a bit. Bella then had an idea.

"How about she plays and still be girly tomorrow? She can wear, instead of her usual baggy shorts and tee, a pair of short athletic shorts and a tight tank top that emphasizes her assets that I envy," Bella said.

"Great idea Bella! Another point for Swan tonight!" Alice squealed. Bella has been on a roll tonight. I agreed to this.

"It would so throw off the guys' game, even Emmett's. You're gonna look so sexy tomorrow that you'll put all those lingerie modeling Victoria's Secret girls to shame," Bella said.

I went home later, the new tote bag I would be carrying instead of my usual Jansport backpack already packed and the outfit and makeup laid out. I was pacing the whole time, incredibly nervous about tomorrow. Would me dressing girly catch Emmett's eye and make him jealous if other guys hit on me? As much as I know that the guys in school are total sleaze bags, I'm gonna play the part of a flirty girl and go along with it to make Emmett fume and want me. I gave myself a pep talk before going to bed. It was almost ten, and usually I'd stay up a bit later, but I needed the sleep since I was waking up earlier than usual to beautify myself.

I woke up at 6:45 the next morning. Right now I'm not a happy camper. I never was a morning person, and having to wake up forty-five minutes earlier than usual was not what I wanted to do. But beautifying myself for Emmett was worth it. And later when I tease him with the outfit for the basketball game might just make him come. Hehe!

I dragged myself into the shower, shaving all necessary areas as well, and went back to my room right after washing my face and brushing my teeth. I sat at my desk and started applying my makeup quickly, but perfectly, just like how the girls taught me, and then curled my hair, pulling half of it back just so that some of my hair fell past my shoulders. I still had half an hour to go before I had to leave for school, so I quickly threw on the clothes I planned on wearing and putting on some jewelry and the dreaded heels that I prayed would not kill me.

My parents didn't know about my plans, and when I went down to eat some cereal, their jaws just about dropped to the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"Hon, you're wearing makeup?" my dad asked.

"And wearing heels and clothes that are actually from the women's department?" my mom threw in. I walked slowly to the table and sitting down to the bowl of cereal my mom put down.

"Yeah, so?" I said sarcastically. My parents were used to my sarcastic comments, so they didn't reprimand me for giving them an attitude, though they still looked like they've seen a ghost or something. "Look, I wanted to look nicely today, and maybe start being a girly-girl. I mean, I'm going to college next year, and possibly will find a guy who likes me. Maybe not dressing like a guy for once might attract them to me."

My dad coughed when I mentioned the fact that a guy might want his little girl. He had gotten so used to me not fretting over a crush since I never really had one before, and I hid my crush on Emmett for years now. My mom doesn't even know I'm in love with him. It was all a total surprise to them for me to change so drastically in a matter of months.

We remained quiet for the rest of the time I was eating my breakfast and then I heard Alice's car horn blast. I got my bag, packed with my notebooks, pens and calculator, as well as the basketball game outfit and sneakers I was gonna wear and I was out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to my parents.

Bella was in the passenger seat of the Porsche, so I had to settle for the backseat. We agreed last night that we would go to school on the first day together instead of them being picked up by Jasper and Edward and me driving myself in my sedan. We wanted to make that grand entrance right when the first bell was about to ring. It was gonna be dramatic, but, hey, it would be fun.

We stayed in the parking lot for ten minutes, waiting for all the students to disperse from the lot and into the school. When all was clear, we walked arm in arm, me in the center, toward the front entrance. So far so good, and I haven't tripped yet. _Damn, I might've just jinxed myself. Don't fret over it... the girls won't let you fall. _

The time had come. We pushed open the door and strutted in. It seemed like a movie, where everything was in slow motion. Everyone stopped and stared, and some guys even catcalled and wolf whistled. I wanted to duck away, but in a way I kind of liked the attention, so I just grinned widely as I walked with my two best friends. Our guys hadn't completely noticed yet, and were only turning their heads now. Jasper and Edward immediately noticed that it was the three of us walking, eyes bugged out and jaws dropped, but Emmett seemed in a trance, staring directly at me, but I wasn't sure if he knew it was me just yet.

Then someone said, "Whoa! Is that Rosalie Hale?"

I saw Emmett's expression change from being entranced to the expression what Edward and Jasper were sporting, finally realizing it was me who looked like this and was catching everyone's attention. The girls and I finally made it to our lockers, right next to the guys' lockers. We stopped walking and they pulled away, immediately welding their lips to their boyfriends, whom they haven't seen or kissed in two months. I just stood in front of Emmett, my hands linked together in front of me. He was silent, his mouth still open. I had to break him out of it.

"Hi Emmett." That broke him out of his trance, shaking his head a bit to see if he was imagining it.

"What did you do to yourself, Rosie?" he asked quietly.

"You don't like it? Do I look horrible?" I asked, afraid that he would think I was crazy or something for altering my looks to impress him. I started fretting with my hair and clothes, to see if I had a cows lick or a stain.

"NO! I mean... you look gorgeous. You actually look like a girl! I do like it. But why?" he wondered.

"Well, I thought that since it's a new year, and my last year, I felt like changing how I look. Do I look nice?"

"Yes, Rosie. You look beautiful. Just different. I'm gonna have to get used to seeing you look girly everyday," Emmett replied, giving me a wide smile, his dimples coming out. I gave a huge smile and blushed a little. We were just looking at each other, in our own little world. Then the bell rang and ruined it. I let out a sarcastic laugh and we all started heading toward our homeroom, Emmett strolling right next to me, ready to catch me if I tripped in my heels. We sat next to each other and talked for the rest of homeroom, mainly about him and football. The first practice of the season was Friday, and I promised him I would be there to watch, like I always did.

Throughout the day, guys were throwing themselves at me, asking me if I wanted to go out on a date with them, and I would flirt right back, also not giving them an answer just yet, especially since all I want is Emmett. And all Emmett would do is scowl, and I could tell he was bothered by me being asked out by the guys I truly despised.

It was now lunch. On Mondays it was burgers. I was contemplating on doing my ritual that I've done for the past three years here and getting a salad, but in my head, it was saying, _Screw being a girl for forty minutes and eat the delicious, greasy burger._ I just wasn't gonna scarf it down like I usually did. We got our food and I was eating my burger slowly and chatting up with my friends. The moment had to be ruined when Lauren and Jessica came over. Like yesterday, Lauren's nose was still bandaged from me breaking it (still proud of myself!).

"Ugh! What did you do to yourself Rosalie Hale?" she snidely asked with her nasally voice that still annoyed me.

"I decided to dress up a bit, you know, put on some makeup and throw on a pair of heels. It is a new year and might as well introduce a new Rose," I replied, taking a huge bite of my burger and swallowing. "What do you think?" I then gave her a mega watt smile to show that she wasn't bothering me.

I could tell that she was envious of me. I always knew I was blessed with good genes when it came to the looks department, but never enhanced them by makeup, and now with it on, she was über jealous. Lauren didn't have anything to say, so she just stomped away, Jessica on her six.

We all laughed it off and went back to our lunches and talking. Well me and Emmett talked, while the girls made out with their boyfriends. The bell rang and we all had Biology together. Emmett and I were always lab partners, and it wasn't gonna change now, so we found the first table empty and snagged it before one of us was separated due to people taking a table and sitting by themselves, waiting for someone in particular to be their partner. I couldn't stand the kids in our class and would not survive senior Biology with an annoying guy as my lab partner who would now just hit on me, or a bitch because I probably looked better than her, not that I'm letting my ego expand.

Bio passed uneventfully, just like the other classes. Mainly it was just handing out the syllabus and going over what we would be learning. Finally it was the end of the day, and it was time for our basketball game. The guys said they'd be outside on the court waiting for us to come out after I got ready. They probably assumed I was gonna dress how I normally did with the basketball game: baggy T-shirt and shorts and my Nikes with a high ponytail. But not today. They would be in for a big surprise... especially Emmett.

Bella, Alice and I went into the girls' locker room and I got changed there. After taking off my outfit, leaving on my undergarments, I threw on the tight white tank top and short black Soffe shorts with my white Nikes **(A.N.: check my Flickr for pics!)**, and my hair in my usual ponytail. I cleaned off most of my makeup, just so I didn't sweat it off and it got all nasty, and applied a little bit of my clear lip gloss and a bit more eyeliner on my inner rims. Five minutes later, I was heading back outside. When we reached the court, the guys were taking practice shots. Jasper had the possession of the ball and was the first to see me, his eyes once again bugging out.

Then Edward and Emmett saw me, after noticing that Jasper didn't shoot the ball due to me distracting him slightly, their eyes bulging out of their skulls. Emmett's eyes looked to be full of lust, and I felt like Lola Bunny turning Bugs Bunny into mush in _Space Jam, _that Looney Tunes movie with Michael Jordan. I was making Emmett feel this way.

* * *

**EmPOV**

This day made me feel like heaven and hell on Earth.

The heavenly part was that I saw my Rosie, and she looked as beautiful as ever, but she was all dolled up for a change, instead of just wearing her normal tomboyish clothes. The clothes, the makeup, the hair and shoes made her look absolutely gorgeous.

But the hellish part was that it was affecting me in a way it shouldn't be. I was feeling majorly attracted to her, in a way a best guy friend should not look at his best girl friend. Throughout the whole day, she was making me feel like mush by the way she was parading around in her tight, feminine clothes and spiky heels, the way I've always liked the girls I dated to dress.

But even though she looked absolutely beautiful, it just wasn't my Rosie completely. I felt she was holding back on how she usually acts, by the way she walked, talked, ate. Yeah, she ate a burger, like she always does on Mondays in school, but she was eating slowly and definitely not making a mess like she usually does. Not even a speck of ketchup on her chin and not all over her fingers which she'd suck off the ketchup from. OK... just got a mental picture that sounds amazing right now, minus the ketchup, but shouldn't really be thinking about. I mean... come on! It's Rose! My best friend. I shouldn't be thinking about her in _that_ way!

Plus, almost the entire day, guys were whistling at her and flirting with her. And shockingly she didn't punch them or tell them to fuck off. She just took it and flirted right back. That was not Rose at all! And my response to them was a mental threat them to leave her the fuck alone or I'd kill them. I couldn't help my protectiveness of being like a big brother to Rose, or feel a bit jealous because I started to want her all to myself, as more than just her friend. Ugh! Why was this happening?

And the worst part of the day came about just now, when she, Bella and Alice came out of the school from where the gym and locker rooms were. Instead of a baggy T-shirt, some long basketball shorts and Nikes, she came out in an outfit that was so sexy, it made my heart stop for a moment, and I felt my shorts getting tight and uncomfortable. She was dressed in a tight ass white tank and a pair of _really _short black shorts, that made her legs run a million miles long. I felt like I turned into a puddle by the way she was making me react to her new look. I was definitely lusting for her. But was I feeling this way because she looked fucking hot and not for her personality or good heart? And the fact I know everything about her, knowing she's not like all the other girls in school who think they're hot?

"Hey! Ready to play?" Rose called out to us. I broke out of my daze, and calmed myself down _down there_. The guys had already calmed themselves down. Well... calmed down from the way Rose looked, but were letting their girlfriends make them all hot and bothered.

"Uh... yeah... uh right. OK," I replied. I then yelled out, "Guys! Take your tongues out of their mouths and get your asses over here so we can play!" Jazz and Edward pulled back from Alice and Bella and ran over to me and Rose. Them two were a team and me and Rose were a team, like always. I'm just not sure how I was gonna keep my head in the game when my head was filled with fantasies about Rose. Gah! Come on Emmett!

We all walked to the center of the court, Jazz and Edward on one side, Rose and I on the other. Jazz had the ball and checked it over to us, me having control, so I started dribbling trying to get past Jasper, who was blocking me. Rose was being covered by Edward. I continued dribbling, making a sudden move to go left, which Jazz followed, only for me to quickly move back right and running, while dribbling, past him and heading toward the basket. Edward came over to me and started blocking me, me trying to throw the ball over his head to pass to Rose, who was waving her arms because she was open. I threw the ball over to her, which she caught and made her way over to the basket, doing a lay up shot, scoring us a point.

The game continued like this, occasionally me screwing up and letting Edward and Jazz get the ball and scoring because I was being distracted by Rose's ass in the tight shorts she was wearing or me staring at her chest while she was open for me to pass her the ball, but otherwise good for us. In the end we won, and Rose had run up to me and jumping in my arms, her full chest smushed up against mine, making me want her sexually even more.

When we parted, she headed back into the school to change. She told the girls to have fun with Jazz and Edward, so they parted in Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche, leaving me and Rose to head home together. I waited outside the locker room for her to emerge, and then we headed home in my Jeep. I asked if she wanted to come over to my house, and she eagerly agreed. One, she wanted to see my mom, since she hadn't really seen her all summer, and two, to spend time with her best friend in the entire world: _moi. _I was excited to hang with my best friend in the whole world. Maybe I would get some insight on her transformation.

* * *

**A.N.: OK... so that was chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days, and it'll be part deux for the first day of school, so it'll pick up from where this ended.**

**I had just finished writing chapter 6 for this story. And at first is was kind of hard 'cause I had a plan but didn't know where to start. I had started writing it a couple of days ago, like maybe four pages, stopped, then wrote the rest yesterday, finishing at I think 25 pgs, so it's long! **

**I have this plan that after I finish writing a chapter, I'll post one... so for example: ch 6 written on Corel/Word, ch 3 goes on FanFic. Now that I'm starting back up with school again in less than a week (boo hoo! I liked my month long vacation), it may be hard to focus on writing, but I'll try. I'm only going twice a week this semester with a four day break (Th, F, Sat, Sun), so maybe I'll be able to write and post. Hope you stick with me in case in gets rough.**

**So as always... reviews are greatly appreciated. They really do make me smile when I see a good one, and I always reply. :) And if you have any questions, too, be free to ask. I'll try to answer them without giving too much away (a tendency of mine) if it's about the story. Gotta keep you on your toes! Haha!**

**OK... another long A.N. See you soon! :D**


	4. I Wanna Smell Like Roses Not a BaseballT

**A.N.: So here's chapter 4! I think you all are gonna like this one. But warning: you may get about halfway through and then hate me, so just continue and I promise you you'll love me afterward! OK? OK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... SM does. =[ But this story's mine and I'm playing with the characters. I don't own the rights of the X-Box game Halo. I don't really know how to play it, but know it's an X-Box game. Also I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's songs, but I do love them!

* * *

**

**CH 4: I WANNA SMELL LIKE ROSES, NOT A BASEBALL TEAM**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I kicked ass at the basketball game. I could tell that all three of the guys would constantly get distracted because I was wearing such tight and short clothing, but nonetheless, mine and Emmett's skills overcame that, and won. Suck it, bitch! **(A.N.: IDK why... I just had to do it.)**

I went back into the girls locker room, telling Alice and Bella that they could leave with Jasper and Edward, leaving Emmett to drive me home. Alice winked at me, silently telling me to have fun. I don't know what will happen when we get home, but hopefully Emmett doesn't angrily confront me about my change. I mean we hadn't been alone, constantly surrounded by students, faculty, and our friends. And he had been sweet to tell me I was beautiful, but I could tell that something was brewing in his head. He was constantly frowning as if he was thinking hard.

I finished dressing, just fixing my eyeliner and lip gloss instead of doing a full face of makeup again, and headed back out. Emmett was waiting for me.

"Ready to go, Rosie?" he asked.

"Yep."

Emmett took my hand and we walked to his Jeep in the parking lot, and for once, opening the passenger side door for me to get in, closing it for me, too. Then we headed home. After a minute of comfortable silence, Emmett spoke up, ending the silence.

"Hey, I was wondering if you just wanted to come over and stay for dinner and just hang out."

"Sure. I'd love to. I want to see your mom. I haven't seen or talked to her all summer since I've been with Alice and Bella," I told him, purposely leaving out that I wanted to hang out with him. I just want to tease him. And it worked because he started to frown a little bit. "Oh, quit frowning! You know I'm coming over mainly to chill with you Em!" I told him. He then started to smile, me smiling back at him, and we continued to his house for three more minutes.

He helped me out since I was back in my heels. I usually would just jump down from the car, but because that's almost a two feet drop, and because I'm in three inch stiletto heels, I was so not gonna do that if I was gonna risk breaking my ankle. So I got assistance, me held tightly to Emmett's chest as his gently picked me up out of the Jeep.

He held my arm as we walked down his brick walkway, ready to catch me if I stumbled. If Lauren was able to almost trip in heels going down this walkway, than most likely I would, too, without any assistance. Em opened up the front door with his key, letting me go in first, as usual, while he closed the door and locked it. His parents weren't home yet from work, so we just went upstairs to his room.

Immediately, like old times, we just dumped out bags to the side of his door, leaving them to do homework later, which we had none, and immediately sat on his game chairs to play the X-box. I grabbed a controller, so ready to kick Emmett's ass.

"Now because you're a 'girl' I didn't think you would want to play X-box," Emmett said to me, using air quotes around "girl".

"Oh, shut it! Just because I'm dressing more feminine, doesn't mean I still can't play some Halo. And I know I'm gonna kick your ass as usual," I retorted.

"Bring it on!"

"I will!" I took off my blazer and heels, so I was more comfortable while playing. I knew that my tank would make Emmett distracted since my boobs were practically overflowing out of my bra and becoming exposed out of the shirt, so there was no way he was gonna win. I'm actually liking being girly if it means making Emmett lose focus and maybe making his heart stop for just a few minutes.

So we played three rounds of Halo before his mother came home from work. And all three rounds I won. And I dedicate my award accepting speech to my boobs, because without them I wouldn't have won. And almost the whole time, Emmett was looking at my boobs because I was leaning down in the chair, my elbows on my knees, as I was playing the game, giving him a perfect view of the goods. And each time I killed his character, he would curse loudly, and I would just laugh.

"HA HA! I win!" I said to him as he turned off the game and put away his controllers.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett mumbled. I got up and laid down on his bed and just look up at the plain white ceiling. Surprisingly he doesn't have any porn model posters on it. Then I felt more weight distributing on the mattress due to Emmett laying down next to me.

"So... what do wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see your mom. She's probably making dinner, and I want to help like I usually do," I replied, lifting myself to get up and put my heels and jacket back on. I took one step after I put on the shoes and I trip on his area rug because the heel got caught under. But I landed in Emmett's lap when I turned to catch myself on the bed. His hands were wrapped around my waist, really close to my breasts, and when he realized where his hands were, he quickly lifted me up off of him.

"Sorry..." he mumbled under his breath, probably a bit embarrassed, and I just shook it off, telling him it wasn't a big deal. We then left the room and headed downstairs. Emmett's mom yelled, "Emmett David McCarty, you better not have had a girl in your room doing God knows what!"

We both chuckled at her assumption. With my heels clacking against the wooden stairs, Mrs. McCarty, Jean as she likes me to call her, probably thought it was one of the slutty girls Emmett brings home to get some, and they usually wore heels. We reached the bottom and entered the kitchen to reveal to Jean who was making the clacking sounds.

"Emmett, I thought I told you no whorish girls in this house. You know I didn't raise you to be like this with girls, nor bring those so low home with you," his mother told him before I came out from behind him.

"Hi, Jean," I said meekly. I probably should have been a bit offended about being called a whore just because of the stereotypical girls Em brought home, but she didn't know I would be wearing heels in my lifetime.

"Oh, Rosalie, hon, I didn't know you were here. It's been a while since you've been here since Emmett went to camp." Then she looked me up and down, seeing my transformation from tomboy to girly girl. "And oh my God, you look gorgeous! Makeup and heels?"

"Well, I just decided to change. New year, new Rose. And it isn't so bad wearing makeup and heels. I've gotten used to it over the summer," I told her.

"Well you have to stay for dinner and tell us how your summer was, and we'll show pictures from the cruise. We're having spaghetti tonight."

"I'd love to. I'm just gonna call my parents to let them know."

"OK. You go do that, hon. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

With that Emmett and I left the kitchen and went outside on the porch. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was setting, setting off an orange and purple glow in the sky that was beautiful. I've always loved sunsets.

Em and I chatted for a bit, talking about summer vacation a bit more.

"So when did this... change start happening?" Emmett asked, gesturing to my makeover.

"About three weeks after you left for camp. Just felt it was time for a change. All those shopping trips with the girls I told you about was me getting new shit... clothes, shoes, makeup – the works," I told him, not looking at him. "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise indeed," Emmett mumbled.

I turned back to Emmett, and he just sat on the porch swing looking out toward the street, and was entirely too quiet, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said, trying to give me a smile that I knew was fake.

"Emmett, I know you the best, and I know when you're lying and when you're holding something in. Right now you're doing just that. We always tell each other things. So, come on, tell me."

"Rosie, I don't wanna talk to you about it because it involves you."

He fucking knows better to keep things from me, especially things about me. He knows how it pisses me off when I'm the last to know about things that involve me. And now I was pissed off. My entire good mood had flown right out the window.

"No, tell me!" I yelled at him. "If it's something about me, I should know! So tell me!"

Emmett just scowled, making a grumbling sound in his throat. Then he threw his fist down on the arm of the swing, turning to me, a fire in his eyes that showed that he was pissed off. I knew something was brewing in his head all day – the anger. And now he was going to explode.

"You wanna know? Fine! Why the hell did you really change? And don't give me that you felt it was time. You were fine the way you were. And now you're like a Barbie. The real Rose I know wouldn't have let Alice and Bella change you to be like them.

"And also you wouldn't let horny jerks cat call at you in the hallway; the real you would pay them back with a kick in the balls. Why did you do this? Are you desperate to have someone want you or something, or really was it because you wanted a change?" Emmett rambled on. And I couldn't help crying because he practically just insulted me and the girls.

"You know what? Both! I wanted to change! I'm the one who asked the girls to do this to me! And I want someone to want me! No guy wants a girl who acts like a guy 24/7. They're cool for friends, but not for them to love. I want love!" I blurted out, tears starting to flow down my face. "You're right, I would kick a guy's ass if he came out and said he just wanted to get in my pants, but the only reason why I didn't and flirted back was to make someone I really like – someone I love – jealous!"

"Who do you like, or love, in that school? You practically hate everyone, except me and the gang!"

"OH MY GOD! Are you that thick?" I screamed, standing up from my seat and towering over Emmett. I thought you had a brain! Who do you think I dressed up for, using up my whole summer to become like this?" I said, grabbing my blazer to show off the outfit that wasn't something I usually wear. Emmett still looked angry and confused.

"Ugh! Why do you think I didn't wear my usual basketball clothes when we played the game? Why do you think I decided to wear a tight tank top and short shorts that barely covered my ass and chest?" I then brought down my tone, and told him softly because my voice was getting hoarse from the yelling, and I just needed to just tell him. "The person I want is the person who's been there for me everytime, through thick and thin, and he's standing right in front of me. I'm just not sure if he wants me as bad."

With that I walked away from his house, trying my best to do so quickly and without tripping. Luckily my house wasn't so far away from Emmett's, and I made it home right before it got too dark for me to see, otherwise I probably would have ended up in a ditch because I couldn't see where I was going.

I was still crying when I walked through the front door. I ignored my parents' concerned questions of what was wrong, and went directly to my room. I took my shoes off and threw them somewhere in my room before crashing onto the mattress and crying my eyes out into my pillow. My mom tried to ask me if I was hungry but I just said I wasn't, denying her entrance into my room since it was locked.

For three hours I cried. I lifted myself up off my bed, seeing it was after nine, and looked in the mirror and saw how dishevelled I looked, with puffy, red eyes and mascara running down my cheeks and my hair looking like a bird's nest. I decided to change into my comfiest pajamas, just a big T-shirt and flannel pants, before taking one of the makeup removing wipes off my desk and cleaning my face up. Now I looked better.

I pulled the clips out of my hair and tried to brush some of the tangles out; otherwise it'd be harder to do so when I got ready in the morning. I also decided to braid a side braid just to do something. Tomorrow I was going back to my usual self: no makeup, a ponytail, a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I wouldn't flirt with anyone and I'd kick them in the balls if they tried to hit on me. It was better this way.

Emmett doesn't want me. He said I looked beautiful this morning and said he liked it, but I knew he was lying about liking it... and maybe that he thought I was beautiful. He practically insulted me and called me a Barbie, like how Lauren and Jessica are. I was broken out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door.

"Mom, dad, go away! I don't wanna talk!" I yelled out, continuing to braid my hair. The knock came again. "I said go away!"

"I'm not gonna go away, Rosie."

It was Emmett. Why would he be here?

"Well I don't wanna talk. So just go!"

"Not until we work this fight out. You know how we can't stand fighting and not seeing each other for days. Please, Rosie, open up?" he said sincerely.

I brushed the remainder of tears from my face. I knew the puffiness and redness would still be there, to show Emmett just how much I've been hurt.

After tying the braid off, I got up from my desk chair and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it, revealing Emmett who looked almost as bad as I do. His clothes were a mess, as if he decided to run here and probably fell, and he had some cuts on him as well.

"Shit, Emmett, what did you do?"

"I ran here," he said.

"Why? Why didn't you just take your Jeep?"

"Because I wasn't thinking about how I got here. Just that I got here. And now I'm here."

He became silent as he looked in my eyes. Then after a minute of silence, he spoke up again.

"Rosie, I have to tell you something."**

* * *

**

EmPOV

After our fight, Rose just walked away, trying her best to not trip in the death traps that are called heels. I just turned back and went inside, 'cause I was starving. I couldn't think about our fight anymore. It was giving me a headache and now I was in a grumpy mood.

"What happened? I could hear the screaming all the way back into the laundry room, Emmett," my mom asked.

"Nothing. Rose had to go home," I replied. "Is dinner ready?"

"Five more minutes."

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in the usual chair I sit in. My parents and I ate the spaghetti in silence, and then I excused myself after finishing and washing the dishes. I had no homework, so I had nothing to do. I didn't want to play my X-box because it reminded me of the last game Rose and I played before our argument. And I wasn't in the mood to listen to music, since most of the music I listen to talks about fights and anger. And I didn't feel like getting angry again.

Now that I had calmed down a bit, I then to think about what Rose had said.

_"The person I want is the person who's been there for me everytime, through thick and thin, and he's standing right in front of me. I'm just not sure if he wants me as bad."_

What had she meant by that?

We were fighting because I finally confronted her about why she changed her look. I never meant to get angry and blow a fuse, but she started the yelling first. At first I didn't want to tell her about how I felt about her look, for I decided I kind of wanted the old Rose back. I was feeling anger and jealousy raging in my blood when she flirted with the guys who threw themselves at her – and that's never happened before – and then I just blew up and started screaming at her, also making her cry.

I remembered what the guys had told me during camp at that bonfire. They told me about how they think Rose and I should be together. And I told them if Rose loved me, then she would have told me. But I was reminded that Rose doesn't pour her feelings out and keeps up a hard shell, that she doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve. She was never an emotional girl, but if someone or something pushed her hard enough, she would come crumbling down, and everything inside her would spill out.

Tonight I pushed her, and she broke.

I saw the tears flowing down her pale face from her beautiful violet eyes that are unlike any other blue eyes anyone would ever see. And I saw her also blow a fuse as well. I blew up her hard shell and all the feelings came spewing out of her mouth, admitting to me why she changed. It was because she wanted to impress a guy she liked. No... loved. And I questioned who she could possibly love if she hated everyone in school, except Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper and me. She mentioned the game and the outfit she wore. Why would she wear it around me and the guys?

Then what she said before she left just got through to me.

_"The person I want is the person who's been there for me everytime, through thick and thin, and he's standing right in front of me. I'm just not sure if he wants me as bad."_

Oh shit! Rose wants me! She loves me! And more than a friend. She fell in love with me. That's why she changed.

_She did it for me. _

She knew I'd never see her as anything more than a friend if she just looked the way she usually did, and if she dressed the way I liked girls to dress, then I might see her as something else. And after seeing her today in school, as much as I didn't like that the change affected other guys, I did see her in a different light.

Have I really come to realize that I wanted Rose more than a friend, especially since I knew I could hardly spend an entire summer away from her? And with her dressing up more feminine, did that spark something in me that found Rosalie extremely attractive... beautiful and hot and sexy? Am I in love with her?

Yes, I am in love with her.

It just took me a while to realize it. I just kept pushing it away from me because I thought it would ruin the friendship we already have. But I couldn't put my feelings for her aside. I needed Rose in that way.

I love her!

I had to see her. It was 8:30 now. She had to be home. I just hope she's home. She could have wandered off somewhere in the woods. But then I knew Rose was not an idiot. She hated the woods at night, and plus she had those heels on and she wouldn't go walking in them in the woods at night. But she could be at one of the girls' house. I called both of them up and both said no.

So I made my way downstairs. I told my mom I'd be back later, and just took off running toward Rose's house. I didn't grab my car keys, and didn't feel like driving. Plus in my state of mind, driving is probably not the best idea. I just kept running, cutting through someone's backyard that had a ton of rose bushes. I got scratched up a bit and fell down on the dirt ground, so when I made my way out of the yard and in front of Rose's house, I was all cut up and dirty. I jogged up the steps and rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Hale answered.

"Emmett, what are you doing here? And you're a mess! What happened?"

"Mrs. Hale, is Rose upstairs?" I asked calmly, trying to catch my breath after all the running I did.

"Yes, but she won't open the door. She just came home crying and went straight into her room, refusing to talk to us."

"May I try to talk to her? In fact it's really important that I talk to her," I told her.

"OK." Mrs. Hale then let me in and I walked upstairs slowly, then knocked on Rose's door.

"Mom, dad, go away! I don't wanna talk!" she yelled out. So I knocked again. "I said go away!"

"I'm not gonna go away, Rosie," I said through the door.

"Well I don't wanna talk. So just go!" she screamed out.

I knew I had to get her to open the door, so I spoke as soft and calm as possible, trying to sound sincere. "Not until we work this fight out. You know how we can't stand fighting and not seeing each other for days. Please, Rosie, open up?"

Then I heard the door unlock, and Rose opened the door. She looked like she'd been crying for hours, her eyes all red and puffy. All traces of her makeup was washed away and her hair was brushed and in a braid. Even with those puffy eyes, I still thought she was beautiful. I always would. She then spoke up, her face all in shock and she grabbed my arm that had a few scratches from the rose bush.

"Shit, Emmett, what did you do?"

"I ran here," he said.

"Why? Why didn't you just take your Jeep?"

"Because I wasn't thinking about how I got here. Just that I got here. And now I'm here."

I became silent as I looked in her eyes, speaking up a minute later after collecting my thoughts. I just got lost in her blue eyes.

"Rosie, I have to tell you something," I said to her softly.

"Right after we clean you up. I can't see you like this, all cut up and dirty," she replied. She grabbed me again and pulled me into the bathroom across the hall. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it so she could wipe away all the dried up blood on my skin. She said they weren't bad that they needed bandages, but just needed to be cleaned. She was already acting like a nurse. When Rose finished college, she said she wanted to become a nurse, maybe one of the maternity ward nurses since she loved children and wanted to have a family of her own one day.

"OK, all better," she said, not smiling. I could tell that she was still a bit miffed. Hopefully my confession of love could end this little argument.

"OK, now can I tell you what I came here for?" I asked her as we walked back into her room. She went through her drawers and found a huge T-shirt and threw it to me. I realized it was an old one of mine and she wanted me to change since my shirt was dirty and had some rips in it. I pulled the messed up one off and put on the new one. A bit snug, but whatever.

"Yes, you can," Rose said, no emotion in her voice. I didn't want to start another argument between us. One's enough for one day.

"OK, first I want to apologize. I shouldn't have blown up like that. If I insulted you, I really am sorry," I started off. Rose just nodded, me hoping that she really did forgive me.

"Second, I thought about what you said," I started again, walking to her. She was sitting on her bed and I kneeled down in front of her. "And I now know how you feel completely."

"Yeah, I think I made it completely clear to you with our spat before I went home," Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose, please... I'm trying to be calm and cool about this. Your sarcasm is not helping."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Thank you. Now, since I thought about it, because at first I was trying to put it out of my head since I was still a bit pissed off, I have to tell you what I think."

Rose just continued to look at me, and I took her hands in mine.

"Rosie... my Rosie... I love you." She just gasped, her eyes bugging out a bit.

"What?" she whispered.

"Rose, I love you. I guess I always have, just didn't know it until about an hour ago. I didn't know it because I forced myself to see you only on the surface, just a girl who liked to dress like a guy and do guy things, but never looked further inside to see that your heart is pure gold and that you needed love to open up. And I realize now that all this time you've wanted me and I never knew it. I didn't know that I had to know it, if that makes any sense."

Rose just let out a slight laugh. And I couldn't help but chuckle at the confusing words coming out of my head. Of course they sounded crystal clear in my head, and now had to sound all jumbled when I spoke them.

"All this time, I thought I was just supposed to be the best friend and the surrogate big brother who had to protect you. And though I thought I was supposed to be the one to fight guys off with a stick when you would like someone, I didn't know how jealous I would become when they would throw themselves at you. And that's what happened today. All the jerks who flirted with you, I just wanted to beat the shit out of them. They don't know you the way I do, and they don't deserve you. I don't even think I deserve you, as a friend or otherwise. I just needed to tell you how I feel now that I know it myself."

I got up off my knees and started to walk to the door, going to leave her with her thoughts. I was just about to cross the threshold and head home when Rose stopped me.

"Wait! Come back here," she said to me, and did as I was told. She patted the bed, signaling for me to sit down, and I did, but I kept my head down. She hasn't said any words of love to me yet, though she just implied it this afternoon, and I figured she changed her mind, thinking I would never love her back. I felt her put her hand under my chin and lift my head up toward her.

"You didn't kiss me," she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't kiss me. When a guy admits his feelings to a girl, shouldn't he kiss her?"

"Well, you never said anything to me yet, so maybe after you do, you should kiss me," I said jokingly.

"I did."

"When?"

"This afternoon. I told you that the guy I wanted was the one who was standing right in front of me," Rose replied. "You were in front of me. So it's pretty much implied that I felt the same."

"Yeah, but you never said those three words that I did," I said, hoping I'd get her to say them to me. She smiled a bright smile, moving closer to me, and right when she was just an inch from my lips, she whispered them to me.

"I love you." Then she kissed me, and I responded, my lips molding perfectly with hers, as if we were meant to be like this. I never knew that kissing my best friend would be like this, but I liked it. I pulled back so I could repeat the same words to her.

"I love you, my beautiful Rose." Then I welded my lips to hers again, this time more passionately, our tongues massaging each other. Rose was holding onto my shoulders as if I would disappear if she didn't, and I held her waist so she was close to me.

Our love fest was interrupted when we heard someone clear their throat and we immediately came apart, Rose moving closer to the headboard, and me closer to the foot of the bed. It was Mr. Hale. I guess we forgot to close the door.

"Hi, daddy," Rose squeaked. I just waved slightly and started to blush. I was just caught making out with his daughter. I was ready for the explosion.

"Hi. My little princess is all grown up now, I guess. Well, Emmett, no one's good enough for Rosalie, but if she wants you, then I'm happy you're it for her. Just don't break her heart. Otherwise I'm going to have to kill you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pay my wife twenty bucks," Mr. Hale said to us, before turning to walk out the door.

"What? Why do you gotta pay mom?" Rose exclaimed.

"Um... see when you entered high school, your mom and I made a bet. She believed you and Emmett were meant to be, even if you both didn't know it, so she bet that you two would get together sometime in high school, and I bet against her. Now I owe her twenty bucks," he told his daughter.

Then he looked at me. "Why couldn't you just wait till college? I bet that either she wouldn't be with you or that it'll hit her when she was in college. Now thanks to you I'm twenty bucks short."

Mr. Hale then left the room. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of mine and Rose's relationship being bet on. We heard a faint shout of "Yes!" coming out from downstairs, most likely from Mrs. Hale.

"So, what are we now?" I asked Rose.

"Well, we're in love, but we don't have to label our relationship as boyfriend - girlfriend," she replied.

"Actually, I want to label it just to piss off Lauren. Don't you?"

She thought about it then nodded enthusiastically.

"But I do wanna walk around and show you off as mine," I told her, cradling her face to stop the bobbing, and looking into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her again. I guess she read my mind.

She leaned in and kissed me again, this time more lovingly. I realized it was late and we had school in the morning. As much as I want to skip school and just be with Rose, I was excited to show her off as my girlfriend and the love of my life tomorrow. I still couldn't believe I was in love for once... but I'm glad it was with my Rosie.

A few minutes later, after finally releasing our lips and getting our breathing under control, we got up and went downstairs. I had to walk home now, all alone. I wished Rose would come with me, but then she had to walk home alone, and I didn't want her doing that, so we just said our goodbyes at the door. I told her I'd pick her up in the morning and she agreed.

"I love you, Rosie," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Emmie Bear," she replied. She leaned up and kissed my jaw, then I quickly kissed her lips. With that I went home, grinning like a fool probably because I was just like Edward and Jasper: a fool in love, and now the three of us would be whipped together.**

* * *

**

**A.N.: Is it OK to come out now? Phew!**

**So… how did you like it? Leave me reviews and let me know your thought. I always appreciate feedback. :)**

**OK… I'm gonna be speeding things up with the story. Next chapter is gonna start off with the next day and move on a couple of months later. I have a set chapter amount, so I can't really give filler chapters with things, but I promise that good things happen in the upcoming chapters. Be forewarned that some drama's gonna come in a little while. What good story doesn't have some drama? But I promise… happily ever after!**

**So again… leave me some love. I really do love it when you all write a little something to me, even if it's just a 'Great story! I love it!' That will make me update quicker. Next chapter will be up sometime next week. I think you'll all love that one… some lemonade (*wink wink*). Love you all! :D**


	5. PinUp Poster DreamI Kissed A Girl

**A.N.: Hey! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it. Sorry it's a bit late. **

**So this chapter has the lemony goodness you've been waiting for and I hope it's good. It's not a **_**full**_** lemon, just a little something. **

**I posted some pics on my Flickr, so check that out under the 'One of the Boys' album.**

**OK… enjoy. I'll have more to say at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! SM does! I just own this plot.**

**

* * *

**

CH 5: PIN UP POSTER DREAM/I KISSED A GIRL

**EmPOV**

My relationship with Rose was no longer of 'best friend' status, but of 'in love with each other' status and we were both enjoying it to the extreme.

The morning after admitting our feelings, I picked Rose up, kissing her passionately, then a bit more sweetly, and driving off to school. She didn't _totally_ dress up today, but dressed nicely – no tomboy façade. Just with minimal makeup, her hair in a wavy side ponytail, thanks to the braid she had in the night before, and she had on a sky blue camisole and grey skinny jeans with a pair of flats.

When I commented on her outfit of choice, she just answered, "I don't wanna wear heels all the time since I'm not trying to get you to want me, for I already have you. You liked me the way I am, and I'll always be that, but I'm just going to look nicer from now on. At the same time not trying to kill myself."

She was right; I liked her the way she was before the summer, but having her dress more casually and more like a girl increased my attraction to her even more. And I still get to keep my Rosie all the while.

We reached the school and me being a gentleman to milady, I opened up her door and helped her out of the huge Jeep. I kissed her quickly before taking her hand and walking her into the school. I had remembered that she left her bag in my room, so I returned it to her when I picked her up.

Our friends were making out with each other, and we were going to, too, but before we could start anything, we were interrupted by Lauren putting her hand on one my biceps, exposed from my short sleeve T-shirt, with the long claws on her nails that scared me to death. Thankfully, Alice and Bella didn't have them, nor make Rosie get them when they made her over.

"Hi, Emmett. So I was wondering if you could help me with my Biology homework. See the class is doing the Human Sexuality chapter, and maybe we could _study_ together," she said, trying to sound seductive, but didn't. It just sounded nasally. _God damn it!_ Didn't she get the point that I didn't want her? I thought I made it quite clear to her a couple of days ago. God, she just won't let up! I guess I gotta make it real clear now.

"Sorry, can't. I'm busy this afternoon. In fact, I'm booked solid for the rest of the year. You know, football, college applications, my buds, and my _girlfriend_," I told her, hoping she'd definitely catch on to the 'girlfriend' part.

"_Girlfriend?_ When did you get a girlfriend? You were single yesterday."

The Rose made herself known.

"Oh, hi Lauren! Yeah, Emmett's got himself a girlfriend. Just of last night," Rose said. "And do you wanna know who the lucky gal is?"

"Who?" Lauren asked.

Then Rose pointed to herself, a huge smile on her beautiful face. I don't know how long I was in denial about feeling in love with Rose, but I was an idiot for not noticing how much I was in love with her and how beautiful she was. I was so fucking oblivious! And I absolutely loved it when Lauren got a look of utter surprise that I chose Rose over her.

_"You?"_ Lauren exclaimed, her nasally voice even more nasally when spoken at a high pitch.

"Yep!" Rose replied, then leaned in to kiss me fully on the lips, and I responded immediately, grabbing her waist in the process to pull her closer to me. "I love you Emmett," she whispered, just loud enough for Lauren to hear, as well as our friends, who were trying to keep Alice from squealing at the moment.

"I love you, too, Rosie," I replied, before kissing her again. Lauren then huffed and stomped away. But I still kept kissing Rose. Then Alice made herself known, by screaming and running over to Rose, pulling her away from me so she and Bella could bombard Rosalie with questions.

"Oh my God! We're so happy for you!" Bella said happily, hugging Rose.

"Why didn't you tell us after it happened?" Alice said, trying to sound mad.

"Uh... because I wanted to surprise you?" Rose said, it sounding more like a question. She probably had no idea why she didn't contact the girls. Maybe because she was so wrapped up in the thought of knowing I loved her in return. I know I was.

The bantering, the questions and the oohs and ahhs from the girls continued, while both guys congratulated me on finally realizing I loved Rose.

"Guys, I've been so blind. I don't know how I couldn't have known. I guess I just kept seeing her as my best friend and nothing more, and not trying to believe we could be something more. But I'm so fucking happy now," I told them.

Then the bell rang, and we all made our way to homeroom, Rose's hand linked through mine. During homeroom, I would hold her in my lap and sneak kisses along her neck, as well as talking with her and making her laugh, like we were still just Rose and Emmett: friends. Just now kissing and romantic gestures is added to it. Nothing really feels like it's changed.

Almost two months have passed, and it's now the end of October. Alice was holding a Halloween party in her huge house, for her parents decided they would go away for the weekend, trusting her to make sure the house was like the way they left it, with no broken or missing heirlooms and shit like that.

Rose and I were still going strong, but we haven't made it past first base really. Every time I would go in for the kill, to try and feel Rosie up as we were making out in her room or mine while our parents were still at work, she would stop me.

"I'm not ready for _that_, yet," she would tell me. And I would just nod and continue kissing her, sans groping. I completely agreed with her; I didn't want to rush this, since it's still new and since we were just friends before. Not that it'd be awkward... just don't want to rush something when it's good. Just sometimes I get caught up in the moment, us making out, our tongues tangling, and I just need to do something with my hands. I've always made it past second base with a girl after the first date. But with Rose we're careful and taking it slow, not wanting to scare her off with my advance experience in the sex department.

I knew Rose was a virgin. _Hello!_ She barely let a guy flirt with her, let alone actually have sex with her. She wants to wait for the perfect moment, where we're both alone, not having to deal with parents and friends, but not just in one of our beds after school. It's gotta be romantic, and planned in a way. Why is it that sex can be the most spontaneous thing, but when it comes to taking away your girlfriend's virginity it's gotta be planned? I'm not being resentful and being pissed off because we haven't fucked yet (just having a serious case of blue balls here), but Rose is a sucker for romance when in the mood for it, so her losing her virginity has to be planned, somewhere nice and away from home and romantic. No way was the first time gonna be a fuck! So I was more than willing to wait.

But anyway... yeah, we're still together and very much in love. And with the Halloween party coming up in a couple of days, I know Alice is gonna reel Rose into getting a sexy costume. We're not gonna do the couple matching costume thing, but Alice is expecting me and the guys to wear suitable costumes, not any stupid costumes, especially the sexually crude ones (i.e. ones pertaining to making fun of sex) (**A.N.: If you want to see what I mean, check out halloweenexpress(.)com and click the Funny Costumes link. You'll find a bunch there.)**.

I planned on going as Maverick from Top Gun. I got a leather jacket with the Top Gun logo patch and some aviator sunglasses, all I need to wear is a white T-shirt and jeans, and I'm good to go. Edward was gonna be a vampire and Jasper was gonna be a football player (**A.N.: Costumes on my Flickr)**. Of course he didn't have to spend any of his money to get a costume sine he's already a football player and has the uniform. Lazy bastard!

Finally Halloween is here, and we're supposed to meet the girls at Alice's where we were getting ready at before the party started. It didn't take me long to get ready so I sat around while the guys got ready. Jasper just had to put on his uniform, but Edward had to get the real complicated vampire costume, with ties and buckles and gluing in his teeth – the whole sha-bang!

At 6:30, we were all ready and were downstairs setting up the drinks and snacks, which I was already eating, about to leave none for anyone else. Alice's parents bought us alcohol, which was mostly beer, trusting us to be responsible and we're supposed to do the whole taking away the car keys thing, leaving a couple of people to be sober to drive people home and to call cabs when some people were too far gone to drive home. Bella was one of them; she didn't care to drink really. We already had picked the people who were to be the DDs for the party, and we hoped all would go well tonight that we didn't have to deal with drunk fuckers who think they're sober enough to drive.

The guys and I heard heels clacking on the staircase, letting us know that the girls were ready. Alice came down first and she was dressed in some kind of fairy costume. I guess it kind of went with her persona – she's like a sprite, so she dresses like one: short green dress, wings and a wand.

Bella looked sweet and sexy and definitely would make Edward fall to his knees. She was wearing a one of those sexy Disney/fairytale costumes. It may have been Little Miss Muffet because she had a spider embroidered on the skirt. Hers and Edward's costumes were like night and day, literally and figuratively. She had on the cute costume, while he had on the dark costume.

But nothing topped my Rosie. I swear these girls were trying to kill me... in fact I may have already died, and may have gone to Hell for the dirty thoughts racing through my head. All the blood seemed to have left my head and traveled south, because I couldn't think or speak and my jeans were uncomfortably tight.

Rose was a pin up girl. Her hair was curly and pinned into a curly bob of some sort, with some side bangs framing her lovely face, and had some cute hair barrettes in her hair. Her makeup was sexy, her eyes lined thickly in black with a thick wing at the end of each eye, her cheeks a deep pink, almost red, and her lips a glossy crimson.

And the costume... oh shit! It was a black corset with a sweetheart neckline, with white polka dots all over and red tie ups on the side of her waist, and she had on black short shorts with red thigh highs and black heeled Mary Janes. She was seriously trying to kill me. She was gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot... a whole bunch of word to describe her. I was speechless.

"Hey," she said to me, before kissing me on the lips softly, not wanting to ruin her makeup or leave red lipstick on my lips. "You look sexy."

"So do you, Rosie. And beautiful, babe," I replied to her when I was able to open my mouth. The blood still hasn't fully reached my head yet.

"Thank you," was all she could say back, before we were making out by the stairwell.

"Hey, horn dogs! Quit it! I don't need to see you having sex on my staircase when people are about to arrive!" Alice screamed out at us. We both laughed and I went to wipe my mouth of lipstick. I didn't find anything there when I looked in the mirror, nor did Rose have any smudges on her mouth. I was confused and Rose saw the face.

"Red lip stain. I just have gloss on top, so no color transfers when we kiss," she told me, before leaning in and giving me a sweet peck, which I reciprocated.

People started arriving a few minutes later, and about an hour in, the house was full with people, them dancing, making out with significant others/random people, and drinking. I was seated on the couch and Rose was on my lap, wiggling her ass against my still _very hard_ hard on. We were both tipsy, drinking some sort of concoction that Alice made. It was really strong, and we were drunk off the first one.

Occasionally we would get up and dance, Rose letting loose for a change. When she was still her tomboyish self, she wouldn't really go to any parties, since she didn't dress up and hated almost everyone from school. Our friends weren't single, so they had each other, and most of the time I had a girl next to me, so Rose would have felt like the seventh wheel. Once or twice she went, but always left early when I was taken upstairs to fuck a girl. I now know why: she couldn't stand that I would freely sleep with a ditz and return like nothing happened, me finding Rose had left because of it. At the time I didn't know she loved me the way she does now, so it never crossed my mind that she felt jealous and hurt, but now I understood. And now, it was Rose on my arm and it was her on my mind 24/7. She also makes me hard as a rock, no one else.

Her letting go was due to her being drunk, and it was turning me on extremely. Rose was practically grinding on top of me, her backside against my hard dick, which was contained in my very tight jeans.

Eventually we took a break, and Alice decided to break out the karaoke machine. A bunch of people went, and they sucked ass because, one, they were drunk as hell, and two, because they couldn't sing. Jasper, Edward and I went, deciding to rap Young MC's 'Bust-A-Move'. Then the girls went up, deciding to sing a good song that was really popular when it came out two years ago, though people got tired of it after a while. But man... what they did when they were singing it made me want to jerk off for the rest of the night. Never did I expect Rosie to do that, but it was hot as hell, and next thing I knew, I was dragging my hot as fuck girlfriend upstairs.

**

* * *

**

RPOV

Mine and Emmett's relationship was going well, though I was still self-conscious about sex with him. He had experience, and I was so far out of the game, and it resulted in me holding back while making out with him. Everytime he went to grope my breasts or ass, or once or twice touch me in a certain area, I would pull back, say I wasn't ready for sex, he'd nod, and we'd go back to kissing. And never once did he try again to touch me like that after me telling him the first time when we were caught up in the moment.

It definitely wasn't because I didn't want him touching me at all... _God I would love if he would!_ But besides me not being totally ready for sex, I didn't want my first time, especially my first time with Emmett as a quick fuck because we were horny. I wanted my first time to be special, and if it has to be planned as a special night at an expensive hotel with candles and rose petals and all that other romantic shit, then God damn it, it will be! I wanted Emmett to make love to me the first time. I wanted to be loved and touched and kissed and all that good stuff. Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance.

But anyway... Halloween is here and the girls and I went shopping for sexy costumes. Never once did I ever do this. When Halloween did come around, I never went to the parties, choosing to stay at home to give out candy to trick-or-treaters while my parents went to a party at city hall. But because I was now with Emmett, knowing he'd want to party, and I was a new Rose, all confident and shit, I was gonna party wearing a sexy costume. Thankfully Halloween was on a Saturday this year, so usually trick-or-treating starts around noon in Forks and ends around four or five the latest. So, I'd give out candy till 2:30, then head over to Alice's to get ready.

But before Halloween came around, we went shopping for costumes weeks in advance (didn't want any sucky costumes last minute, or be pissed off when the ones we wanted weren't in our sizes). Nothing was really catching my eye in the shops. They were sexy alright, but seemed tacky in a way, or the sizes were too small for my curvy frame. I was about to give up. Alice and Bella found theirs and weren't going to quit helping me look for one, and we'd result in buying one online if we had to.

But we took a break and went into Victoria's Secret. I don't know why we needed to since we were already there not even a month ago buying lingerie, but Alice insisted. She led me to the back of the store, and they had some sexy lingerie that could pass as sexy costumes. Most likely for role playing sexcapades. But they were like costumes nonetheless, and at the same time sexy and not tacky.

I looked over a couple and settled on a set that almost looked like a pin up like costume, black corset with white polka dots, small red bows at the top of the sweetheart neckline and red ties on the side, as well as matching cheeky style panties. The corset also had garter hooks (if that's what they're called). I could picture myself in it, with pin up styled hair and makeup, with thigh highs and heels. I would so make Emmett turn into a pile of goo, or just make him hard like I usually do, according to him.

Then I realized I just couldn't be at a party dressed like that, with just a corset and panties.

Alice pulled my size and walked over to the pantyhose area, finding a pair of red thigh highs. She didn't even ask if I still wanted it, though she knew by the way I was eyeing it that I did.

"Alice..." I started to say, but she just cut me off.

"Rose, this is perfect! And it can still be used at other sexy times with Emmett. So don't give me lip. And if you're so concerned about it just being a corset and panties, we'll get you some Daisy Dukes to go over it. Then you can show off the panties to Emmett when you're alone. By the way, are you and Em still sleeping over at my house?"

"I think so... I still have to ask him," I replied. Well, at least she eased my concern about the lingerie. Then I turned to Bella, who was looking over some white thigh highs for her Little Miss Muffet costume... so cute and definitely Bella, while still bringing out the naughty side in her. "Are you and Edward staying over?"

"Nah... his parents are going out of town, so me and him are gonna crash at his house. They're anniversary's a couple of days before Halloween and it's their 20th, so they're making a whole week out of it and won't be back until Sunday night, maybe Monday morning if Carlisle decides to take one more day off. I just hope Edward doesn't decide to drink too much this year. I kind of want to have a Halloween romp without him being passed out," Bella said, her cheeks turning pink a little bit.

She was never one to talk much about sex and all that, constantly blushing about it. Since I'm not experienced at all in that department, I, too, blush a bit when I speak of it out loud. But I knew Bella and Edward have been together a couple of times, not doing it as much because of the fact that both their parents were around whenever they were at each other's houses, so no privacy. And if Charlie ever found out his daughter was not a virgin on her wedding night, not that the Swan family is all that religious, but because fathers like to think of their little girls as angels who don't let a boy touch them sexually until marriage, he would most likely shoot Edward's balls off with his shot gun.

"Yeah, let's hope that our guys are sober enough to do a little foreplay without falling asleep," Alice piped in, now looking over at the babydoll sets. Maybe Halloween night, I'd let Emmett touch me in places he hasn't before...

So my adventure shopping for my Halloween costume worked out, and ever since I found it, I was researching ways to do my hair and makeup. I found a couple of YouTube makeup videos on how to do a pin up look: black winged liner and red lips, and the hair usually pinned up somehow, either the bangs were or the hair was like a curly shoulder length bob of some sort. I'm sure Alice and Bella would help out. (**A.N.: Links to YouTube videos on my homepage)**

Halloween came quickly, and trick or treating lasted forever. When three came, I was pissed that I would end up having to still give out candy to little kids who would most likely not get to eat half of it (parents being paranoid) or end up getting a few cavities after tonight. My parents could see my distress, knowing that I wanted to go to a party tonight and relieved me of my duties. I booked it like Road Runner to Alice's.

She had all our costumes in her closet, so we all sat and got ready there. Alice was going as Tinkerbell, Bella as Little Miss Muffet, and me as the pin up girl.

Alice was finishing up with Bella's makeup when I came to her house, so as soon as she was done, she started messing with my hair, curling it, then pinning it up so that it did look like a curly bob. She also clipped my side bangs to the side, giving them a bit of a twist and curl before sticking a bobby pin in to hold. I probably had a hundred bobby pins in my hair, and a whole can of hairspray freezing the style. My hair literally felt like a rock to the touch.

After my hair was done and out of my face, Alice started on my makeup while Bella finished curling her low pigtails that had pink bows holding them. When Bella was finished with her hair and Alice had done my eyes, seeing as that was the most complicated part of the look, Bella took over so Alice could get herself ready, sweeping some rose pink blush on my cheeks with a light touch and putting on some a thin, red liquid on my lips, applying several coats. It literally felt like I had nothing on my lips. Then lip balm, followed by clear lip gloss was put on.

"It's Benefit Benetint. It's a berry red lip stain so your lips are really red, but when you and Emmett are making out, it won't get over your faces. You don't want that happening!" Bella explained to me before handing me a mirror to see the finished look. I absolutely loved it.

The girls and I then tugged our costumes on and slipped on our shoes and thigh highs (except Alice) and took a million pictures of each together. Usually Bella and I hated getting our picture taken, but we let it slide. I took one last look in the mirror before we went downstairs, and thankfully we went with getting some black shorts to go over the panties that matched the costume. I was not letting anyone see that unless it was Emmett.

It was 6:30 when we went downstairs. It literally took us two and a half hours to get ready and thirty minutes of having a bit of fun with Alice's Sony Cybershot digital camera. (We were drawing on each other's faces with the paint option... hehe!) (**A.N.: AMAZING CAMERA! I have it and I love it!) **

Alice descended first, followed my Bella, then me. And the look on Emmett's face was priceless. And he had quite the bulge growing in his jeans. I wasn't any better than him eye fucking me. I was eye fucking him! He looked _so fine_ in his Top Gun costume.

I finally made it down the stairs, saying, "Hey," before kissing him on the lips softly. "You look sexy."

"So do you, Rosie. And beautiful, babe," he replied to me. It took him a few seconds to respond, me believing that not all the blood had moved North since his cock was still quite hard.

"Thank you," I replied before attacking him with my kisses, practically shoving my tongue down his throat. He eagerly returned them, and we were at it for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, horn dogs! Quit it! I don't need to see you having sex on my staircase when people are about to arrive!" Alice screamed out at us. We couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Emmett went over to a mirror hanging up in the hall and went to see if any lipstick/gloss transferred onto his lips during our makeout session. Seeing none, and knowing I had dark red lips, he looked dumbfounded, and I couldn't help but giggle at his funny expression.

"Red lip stain. I just have gloss on top, so no color transfers when we kiss," I explained, before leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss, him returning one back to me. From there we were inseparable during the party.

Within an hour, the house was full with people and Emmett and I were quite comfortable on the sofa, me on his lap. Occasionally we would sneak in kisses or have a quick makeout session. And because I was on his lap, I would 'accidentally' grind my ass into his jean covered cock that was still stiff, acting like I was 'dancing' to the music. Alice had given Emmett and I this spiked punch that had three different types of alcohol in green Hawaiian Punch. It was pretty good, but really strong, and Em and I were kinda tipsy after finishing the first one. We stuck to beer afterward, not wanting to be retching later in the night.

A couple of times we got up to dance, Emmett needing a rest of my lap grinding, but pretty much endured me still grinding up against his hard on while we danced to the music. For once I was letting go, and losing myself in the rhythm of the music. Tonight I was not the Rose that hated parties, for they brought back some hurtful memories.

I hated parties because I was the only single one in our group. Alice and Bella had Jasper and Edward, and Emmett always had some dumb bitch at his side, and I basically felt like that extra person that didn't fit with the group. And the few times I did attend one, I would skip out early because Em would take the ditz upstairs and they'd fuck each other or whatever, and I couldn't take it that he wanted some other girl and not me. And I wouldn't be able to stop the tears as they flowed down my face after walking fifty feet away from the party.

I was never one to open up and show my emotions, but when pushed, I broke down, and those times when he would be extremely affectionate with a dumb girl from school, who he would cut loose later in the week like she was food that had gone bad, really cut me inside.

But now I know that Emmett wants me. He wants me on his arm, he wants to kiss me, he wants to fantasize about me. He wanted to love me. And I happily accept that. So here I am on Halloween dancing, drunk to oblivion, not giving a flying fuck about anything but me changing for once and knowing Emmett is there for me.

Alice then decided to pull out the karaoke machine, letting people drunkenly sing horribly. The guys even decided to sing, rapping Young MC's 'Bust-A-Move' (**A.N: YouTube the song. It's a good song)**. The way they acted and danced, as if they were early 90's rap stars, was hilarious, and luckily Bells was sober because only one who wasn't drunk would be smart enough to pull out a camera and record the entire performance. We're still not so sure if we'd show this to the guys as a way of looking back on high school and how they acted like fools, or as blackmail for when they do something fucking stupid. We don't know, but we'll know when the time was right.

Us girls went up, Alice dragging Bella and I up was more like it. Alice told us the song we were going to do and we were going to do something at the end of the performance. I would have immediately said "hell no!", but we've actually been planning this for a while, ever since Emmett and I got together. We weren't planning on doing it in front of the entire senior student body that were wasted, but we hoped that because 90% were far gone, they wouldn't remember.

Bella and Alice appointed me the lead singer because I was the one who looked more like Katy Perry tonight, me looking like a pin up girl, and that's usually Katy Perry's style. Yes... we were going to sing 'I Kissed A Girl' and have a brief lesbo kiss among the three of us, to turn on our guys as the reason. When we were younger, just starting out in high school, the three of us experimented kissing each other like that _only once_, and it wasn't so bad, but we swore we would never tell another soul, and would only do it again when we had boyfriends who would get hot from the performance. And now we were going to break out the big guns and do it in front of maybe a hundred drunken idiots, but like I said, we're hoping that they all would forget it. The opening notes of the song started, and then I started singing.

_This was never the way I planned  
__Not my intention  
__I got so brave, drink in hand  
__Lost my discretion  
__It's not what I'm used to  
__Just wanna try you on  
__I'm curious for you  
__Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
__The taste of her cherry Chapstick  
__I kissed a girl just to try it  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
__It felt so wrong  
__It felt so right  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it  
__I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
__It doesn't matter  
__You're my experimental game  
__Just human nature  
__It's not what good girls do  
__Not how they should behave  
__My head gets so confused  
__Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
__The taste of her cherry Chapstick  
__I kissed a girl just to try it  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
__It felt so wrong  
__It felt so right  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it  
__I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
__Soft skin  
__Red lips  
__So kissable  
__Hard to resist  
__So touchable  
__Too good to deny it  
__It ain't no big deal  
__It's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
__The taste of her cherry Chapstick  
__I kissed a girl just to try it  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
__It felt so wrong  
__It felt so right  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it  
__I liked it_

And then we did it. I was in the middle, between Bella and Alice, and I leaned into Bella first, kissing her lips and my lips briefly molding to hers while our tongues caressed. She pulled back with a smile on her face, before she quickly kissed Alice, their tongues in each other's mouth. And then Alice and I kissed. I knelt down since she was practically a foot shorter than me, forgoing heels for once in her life to wear silver sandals, and me wearing five inch Mary Janes. I held her waist as she and I quickly kissed.

I stood up, and practically all the guys were panting like dogs on a hot day, taking in the scene we just put on display, and our boyfriends were no better, if not worse. They had slack jaws, eyes bugging out, and drool coming out. I believe I also saw that their pants had bulges, and poor Jasper could barely keep his from being extremely noticeable. His fault for being a football player and wearing spandex.

The girls and I just smiled and blew kisses to our guys. We stalked away from the karaoke machine and headed toward the kitchen, me right behind my two friends. We were laughing up a storm, and a few people high fived us for being so brave to do that. I was then pulled back and was practically dragged up Alice's stairs by Emmett. _Oooh, I liked hot and bothered Emmett. _

Em pulled me into the spare room that we would be sleeping in tonight, closing and locking the door before throwing me up against it. He welded his lips to mine, his tongue fighting against mine. I picked up my legs and wrapped them around his waist, my arms hooked around his neck and we attacked each other with our frantic kisses.

I was rubbing myself against his cock, and it felt amazing, and I was moaning in ecstasy, Emmett grunting in pleasure of getting some sort of release. He pulled back from my lips, and carried me to the bed, plopping me down and peeling off his jacket and throwing it somewhere in the room, before crawling on the bed to hover over me. I hoped that he didn't expect us to have sex the first time after me just kissing my best _girl_ friends. As hot as he may think it was, that's not how I want the first time to happen. And he knows that.

"Rosie, baby... what you and the girls did was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Em told me, before leaning down to kiss my lips briefly, moving down my jaw and neck.

"Emmett... I know that you enjoyed the performance, but uh..." I panted out, his kisses making me weak. "I'm not ready to do _that_ tonight."

That's when Emmett stopped. He just groaned and laid his head down on my chest. I knew he was pouting. He wasn't getting any tonight, and what went down really got him excited, but I wasn't ready. _Come on it's my virginity!_ Like I want to lose it on Halloween night as a quick fuck, then we return to the party as if nothing happened? I'm sure Emmett would understand by now how I felt about sex since I've told him a million times when we were caught up in the moment.

_"Rosie..."_ he whined, dragging out my name. He lifted his head to look in my blue eyes, his hazel eyes, darker with lust, gazing deeply in mine, as if he's trying to speak to me with our eyes. I knew what he was thinking, and it wasn't gonna happen.

_"Emmie..."_ I whined back, mocking his tone, which I found quite funny, but he didn't think it was hilarious. He got up off of me, getting off the bed as well and moving five feet away from it. He was pissed.

"Rose, why not?"

"Emmett, you know why not." I stood up from the bed, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't purposely pushing them up for Emmett, it just happened, and I knew he saw it, 'cause he groaned. Both sexually frustrated and because we were arguing.

"Then why'd you get me like this!" he yelled pointing at his _problem_.

"To get you hot, but that doesn't mean we have to have sex, Emmett! So sorry that I did that!" I shouted at him. "You know I don't want my first time as a quick fuck where we do it, then return to the party. A girl's first time has to be special. And God fucking damn it, Emmett, I want it to be romantic. Not where I kiss my _girl_ friends to get you up and then we go at it like rabbits. It doesn't work that way in a girl's mind!"

I felt like crying now.

In fact I was crying, 'cause I felt a tear fall on my lip. This was really my first real argument with Emmett as a couple, and it was about sex at a Halloween party in the guest room, with our friends and classmates downstairs. I turned away from him and happened to look in the mirror to see my appearance. I looked like crap. My hair got a bit mussed, and because of the couple of tears that fell down my face, my eyeliner and mascara was running.

I didn't feel so beautiful anymore when I felt and looked like this. I was really starting to wonder what Emmett was seeing in me as a girlfriend. Even if he said he loved me, I was really starting to think that all he wanted was sex, so then eventually he can move on, knowing he did the deed. I couldn't stop crying as I thought this, and my whimpers caught Emmett's attention.

"Rosie... baby... don't cry," he whispered, as he got closer to me, his huge arms going around my waist, hugging me to his torso. It seemed that his hard on disappeared, maybe because I was breaking down and it killed the moment.

"Baby, I didn't mean to make you upset," he said, kissing along my shoulder to soothe me. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Emmett, is that all you want from me? _Sex?_ Are you even telling me the truth when you say you love me, or is it an act just so we get into bed?" I asked him seriously.

"Rosalie, don't think I don't love you. I do! With my heart, mind, body, and soul. I loved you as my best friend, and I love you as my girlfriend. Yes, sex with you is always on my mind... and believe me when I say the fantasies I imagine are _amazing!" _

I tried to stifle a giggle, but failed. His expression, as if he was imagining one of those fantasies, was really funny, and he chuckled along with me. Then he got serious again.

"And, Rosie, I know that when we do finally cross that bridge, it will never be just sex. It'll be so much more. I promise! And I bet the fantasies won't do the real thing justice. I love you, baby. I want you for you. Only you."

I loved it when he said things like that. Every now and then, he would do that, and I would turn to mush at his words.

Emmett wiped away the tears that were running down my face with his thumbs. Things like that just always made me crumble. I loved it when he showed his affection for me, and I loved it when he did things to make me smile once again when I was upset, and it makes me fall more in love with him.

I leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, and he reciprocated. I hugged him tightly, not letting go for a few minutes. And he wasn't letting me go either.

Then he had to go and bring it up.

"So if you didn't want sex, why'd you make me hard as a rock?" he asked.

I laughed really loud and pulled away from him. "So we could do other things. I guess I wouldn't mind touching now," I said, blushing a bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, a smirk on his face, and I nodded. He was leaning in toward me so he could nibble, kiss, and suck on my neck, but I stopped him before he could move closer. He growled at me doing for that when I gave him the go.

"Just wanna wash up. I look like shit now," I said, and Emmett let me go freshen up. Besides I wanted to make it up to him about what went down not ten minutes before.

I went into the adjoining bathroom, stripping off the black shorts, so I was just left in the corset, panties and thigh highs. I attached the garter straps to the top of the stockings, front and back, and I couldn't help but think it was sexy and hoped Emmett would love it. Well, nevermind... I know he'd love it!

I fixed my hair, taking out all the pins that held my hair in the faux bob, and fluffing it out a bit. I threw it over my right shoulder to make me look a bit innocent and naughty at the same time. I also cleaned up all the running makeup. Most of it had to go, but there was still some left that made me look like I still had makeup on. I reapplied some clear gloss over my red stained lips, and felt I looked good, so I returned to Emmett, stepping out of the bathroom, and slowly walking over to him. He was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently, and when he looked up, his mouth dropped.

In a matter of three seconds, I saw his jeans get hard, so I knew I was the cause, making me smile evilly.

**

* * *

**

EmPOV

Rose and I argued for the first time as a couple, and it was about sex. Why couldn't I just understand that she wasn't ready? Every time we got worked up, I anticipated something, and tonight I believed she was ready, even if I had to slow down. But she wasn't, and we fought. But we made up when I confirmed my intentions about her for the millionth time it seems.

She wanted to let me touch her, in ways where I tried to, but she'd stop me. That was the reason why she did the song. If we couldn't get it on, then I would gladly show her how much I loved her through touches.

Rose wanted to go freshen up since her makeup and hair got a bit messed up. With no makeup, a fully done face, or a smeared up one, I still believed she was beautiful... even more beautiful than the fake girls in magazines. I sat on the bed, patiently waiting there for her to return, and when I heard the bathroom door open, I looked up and saw the most beautiful and sexiest girl alive.

Rose still had her costume one, but she got rid of the black shorts she had on, leaving her in the black polka dotted corset and matching panties with garters attached to the corset, holding up the thigh highs she had on. Her hair was now down and pulled over her shoulder, and her makeup was practically gone, with just some black eyeliner and the red lips left. God I loved her, and I still couldn't believe I was so blind to see it.

I was _up_ in three seconds.

She stalked over to me, her hands in front of her, and stood in between my legs. I stood up and grabbed a hold of her hips, leaning in to kiss her red pouty lips passionately. She eagerly reciprocated my kiss, and was caressing her tongue with mine. She pulled back and pushed me down onto the bed, hard enough that I was lying down on the bed, and proceeded to crawl on top of me so that she was straddling me.

I leaned up and kissed Rose's lips, her tongue tracing the shape of mine. She was teasing me, and not even touching me anywhere yet, so I took advantage and flipped us over so that I hovered over her, continuing to kiss her fiercely and caressing her side.

"Emmett... touch me..." Rosalie whispered, taking my hand and placing it over her full breast. I could already feel her nipple pebbling through the corset, so I massaged it gently, squeezing a bit. Rose then took my other hand placed it where I've been wanting to touch the most. My finger ran over the fabric of her panties and I could already feel the dampness.

"Rosie, baby, you're already wet for me," I groaned her, continuing to touch her.

"Yes, Emmett. Mmm, only you make me like this. No one else," she replied huskily, moaning at the feel of my finger running against her sensitive core. "I want to feel your finger inside me."

That threw me for a loop. I thought she only wanted over the clothes groping, but I knew she trusted me and wanted me to do this. I slipped my finger underneath the satiny fabric and rubbed it along her skin, which to my surprise was fully bare. I then entered my index finger into her, her wetness making it easy to do so, and Rose arched at the sensation that she was feeling.

"Ugh, Emmett! Baby, that feels so good," she moaned. I continued thrusting my finger in, and rubbing her sensitive nub with my thumb. Rose was thrashing all over the bed, and I slipped another finger into her, which made her almost scream out. When she was just about to come, I kissed her fiercely on the lips, continuing the tactics with my fingers, and then she came violently, her scream of pleasure muffled by my mouth.

Rose continued thrusting up against my fingers as she rode the waves of her orgasm, then stopped when she came down from her high. She then was breathing heavily, her chest rising quickly, and I swear I could hear her heart pounding. I pulled my fingers out of her, and contemplated on sucking off her juices, thinking whether she was into that or not. I decided to just take a tissue and wipe my finger, but then Rose stopped me and told me to suck my finger. She really was quite the dirty girl. I liked it!

She was just about to flip me over so she could return the favor somehow, but I stopped her. Rose pouted a little, and I kissed it away.

"Rosie, it's fine. I'm OK. Tonight was about you; I wanted you to feel good. Especially for what happened a while ago. I wanted to make it up to you."

"But, Emmett, I want you to feel good, too," she replied.

"You just being in my presence makes me feel good. And you being in this set really, ugh..." I groaned out, my eyes closing, and I heard Rose giggle. I opened my eyes and pecked her all over her face before kissing her full on the lips, my hands cradling her face. "I love you Rosie. I always will."

"I love you, too, Emmie Bear," Rose whispered out.

We both then yawned, feeling wiped out from the party, the drinks, the fight, and our moment of being felt up. Rose got up, pulling on the black shorts she took off and left to get changed into her pajamas in Alice's room, if it wasn't taken over by Alice and Jasper themselves. I went into the bathroom to relieve myself, not wanting to have a fucking hard on when I go to sleep. It would only make Rose feel she has to take care of it, or feel not wanted because I still had it. I jerked off to only her, imagining her in that costume again, and came quickly.

When I came back out, only in the T-shirt and my boxers, Rose was just slipping back into the room, a T-shirt and sweatpants on. Apparently it was really late, already after midnight, and people were leaving, Bella, the other DDs and cab drivers driving the wasted ones home. Rose said goodnight to our friends for both of us before returning to the room.

We both got into bed, snuggling close to each other. "Goodnight, Rosie. I love you," I whispered to her, before kissing her tenderly on her pouty lips, still red from the lip stain, or whatever she had on.

"Goodnight, Emmett. I love you, too." She then closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep in my arms. I stayed up and watched her sleep peacefully, me playing with a piece of her curly blonde hair. I then couldn't fight the feeling of my eyes drooping, and I let sleep take over me. I kept my arms hugging Rose, and only dreamt good dreams, about me and Rose and the future we know we'd have.

**

* * *

**

A.N.: So… was it good? Did you like it? I hope so. I was a little embarrassed to write some things, cringing at some of the terms, but whatever. It's posted. I really hope it was good. :)

**Again, pics on Flickr. A link for 'I Kissed A Girl' on my FanFic homepage, as well as 'One of the Boys' and 'Teenage Dream'. Check those out, too.**

**Um… so I also posted a one-shot of RosexEmmett for Valentine's Day, so check that out if you like, and I also have pics for that posted.**

**Also, I know most of you guys are RxEm lovers all the way, but if you got nothing against BellaxEdward fanfics, I have a one-shot of them as well, called 'Only Fooling Myself', a Kate Voegele song fic. I also **_**really**_** recommend her music. AMAZING! **

**So… send me some love! I always read and respond to your comments, and I absolutely love getting email alerts about them, so you all go do that! **

**I hope to post the next chapter next week, maybe at the end of this week. IDK, but a little sneak peek is that it's a full blown lemon! :D**

**OK… enough of my rambling! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoy it with your significant others, and if you don't have one, well, I'm in the same boat as you all. Plus I got school tomorrow on V-DAY, all day, so it's OK that I got no one. SEE YA! :)**


	6. Peacock

**A.N.: Hey everybody! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. I'm a month into my second semester, and I have long days, plus I was having a hard time trying to write Chapter 7 of 'One of the Boys', but I finally got it done. But again, I'm sorry. :(**

**OK... not keeping it true to actual dates in this story, though this story is now taking place in 2011 [**Backstreet Boys & NKOTB did play New Years Eve on Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve 2011**]. The holidays celebrated seem to be celebrated on weekdays in real life, so I'm making them weekends for fictional purposes. But the story is now in 2011 and now the chapters are gonna span some time in between.**

**So this is a FULL LEMON! I hope you all like it. I can read lemony stories with no shame, but when it comes to writing them, I get a little embarrassed. Haha! But yeah… lemon! Enjoy! Talk to you more at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's songs. But I own this plot. :) **

**

* * *

CH 6: PEACOCK**

**RPOV**

Time was moving really fast.

Halloween, though it had a rough bump, turned out well. Emmett and I moved to going past second base, but only he did it to me. He was telling me that it wasn't necessary that I return the favor, that he wanted to make it up to me because of our fight. After that, we went to bed, 'cause we were both tired. I fell into a deep sleep, and I had a feeling that Emmett was watching me sleep. It's kind of creepy, but I find it kind of sweet.

Then Thanksgiving came around, with me and my parents, plus Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper and their families, invited to Emmett's. He had a big house (not mansion size, but huge) and their dining room was actually put to good use. And of course we had to go around the table and say what we were thankful for. Everyone had gone, and then it was down to just me and Emmett. I went first.

"Um... I'm thankful for my family, my friends, a house to live in, clothes to wear -" I started to say, but was cut off my Alice.

"All thanks to me!" The entire room broke out into laughter. Leave it to Alice to point out to everyone that I got all my clothes because of her.

"Yes, of course, Ali. Uh... where was I? Oh, um, clothes, food on the table, especially this wonderful dinner that Jean prepared for us. You know, the necessities. And, of course, I'm thankful for Emmett." I stopped and turned my head to him so I could say this to his face. "'Cause without him in my life, whether he's my best friend, or my boyfriend, my life would just be empty. He's what makes me smile everyday." The women at the table broke out into unison of 'awws'.

"I love you, Emmett." I leaned in and kissed his lips, keeping it very PG for the adults' sakes. Then it was his turn.

"Well, I'm thankful for just about everything. My parents, my buds, Alice and Bella, of course, for keeping them in line, as well as being just great friends to me." The guys high fived Em, and Bells and Alice smiled brightly at him. "Football, that I'm done with college applications... um, that I've been blessed that I'm living a good life with all the necessities: air, water, clothes, food... especially the food. Ma, you make amazing meals, and this Thanksgiving meal is just as amazing as ever... and last, but not least: my Rosie."

He looked to me now, gripping my hand in his huge one. "Without her, I'd be nothing. She keeps me in line and puts up with all my bull. And she loves me for me, just as I love her for her. And I don't want anyone else but her. You, Rose, are what makes my day and what makes me smile. So, I love you, Rosie. I always will." He then kissed me on the lips, briefly because of my dad, and again the women broke out into 'awws' and 'how cute are they?' comments. Then we got to eating since Emmett was the last person to say what he was grateful for. And also because his stomach growled loudly.

Then Christmas and our winter vacation came. I spent every waking moment with Em and our friends. The girls and I, plus Em, Edward and Jasper, spent Christmas Eve together, and exchanged gifts. Emmett and I were gonna wait till the next day. We spent apart on Christmas morning, but he and his family came over for dinner and we exchanged our gifts in my room. I got him a new iPod dock for his Jeep and some gift cards to his favorite stores, and he got me a gorgeous silver heart necklace that had both our birthstones, his aquamarine (March) and mine alexandrite (June) and our names engraved **(A.N.: pic on Flickr. I'll also give a link to it as well.)**. All the traditions were followed, including us kissing under the mistletoe.

Our vacation was coming to an end, and New Years Eve arrived, with the six of us hanging at Alice's watching Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve on the TV. We watched all the performances, including the one where the members of New Kids on the Block and the members from the Backstreet Boys sang together, combining their songs into one. Alice, Bella and I squealed when the two groups came on, while the guys rolled their eyes. Yes, I secretly love 90s boy bands. When midnight came, and the ball dropped, me and Emmett kissed.

And now, it was February, a couple of days before Valentine's Day. I had decided to be really cliché and lose my virginity to Emmett on that night. We've already been dating for five months now, and we've been experimenting with what we did on Halloween with each other. I've been on the Pill since we started dating, so I knew I was protected that way, and Emmett's clean. So at least I didn't have to worry about pregnancy and STDs. We had yet to do oral with each other, but that's because of me... I wasn't too comfortable doing that just yet, but Em understood. We tried to avoid rushing things with sex, and he didn't push me to try new things or try it with me unless I said it was OK.

But, yeah... Valentine's Day equals no more virginity. That's the plan. I don't care if I go out to some fancy restaurant before hand, or end up hanging around the house all day with Emmett right before we do it, but we were gonna have sex that night.

This year Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday, so at least I didn't have to worry about heading to school the next day **(A.N.: I know it was a Monday, but for the sake of this story, it's Saturday.)**.I would like to have just an entire weekend with Emmett and not have to worry about school.

Alice, Bella and I all went lingerie shopping... again. Whenever we get to the mall, we always go into Victoria's Secret. Or Alice also gets something in Frederick's of Hollywood for Jasper.

I didn't know what Emmett wanted to do for Valentine's, but I was gonna get a dress anyway. It was a purple v-neck dress that could be worn anywhere, so even if Emmett didn't take me out, I could always wear it somewhere else. I thought I was good with lingerie and didn't need anymore, so I didn't buy any in VS. Plus, I wasn't interested in anything there this time.

Next stop... Frederick's of Hollywood. Alice started picking out some raunchy pieces for Jasper, and Bella was just looking over some sweeter things and nothing out there. I was just browsing, when I came across a wine red chemise with a slit up to the waist and little hearts all over the breast cups. It was pretty, and so Valentine's Day. And I really did like it. But I wasn't gonna spend fifty bucks for something that could only be worn on V-day.

I was about to walk away from it and continue looking, when Alice stopped me.

"Rose... you should soooo get that for Emmett!"

"Alice... I don't need anymore lingerie. I'm good," I told her.

"But didn't you want to finally sleep with Emmett," she whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't need this" - I picked up the chemise - "to get Em in bed. I have babydolls at home to wear."

"Oh, come on! You know you want to. This would _so_ get Em hot and bothered! Buy it!"

"No!" I walked away from her and left the store, afraid to cause more of a scene in the store. I didn't even bother to look at Alice's reaction to my tiny tantrum.

I walked over to the Starbucks that was close by and got myself a latte. Twenty minutes later, the girls found me with their purchases in hand.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked tentatively. I knew she must have been afraid to talk to me in case I burst out angrily again in case I was still a bit pissed. I just nodded. And we left. The girls dropped me off at home, me saying a quick "bye"... no hugs.

I didn't want to talk to Alice, and she didn't say a word the whole ride home. I never really got angry with my best friends... just little arguments, but it never resulted in not wanting to speak to each other for the rest of the day.

A few hours later, I was in my room reading _The Great Gatsby_ for English when someone knocked lightly on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

I then saw my pixie friend walk slowly to me. She didn't have her usual smile plastered on her face.

"Rosalie..." Alice whispered.

"It's OK, Alice," I told her when I looked up. I even gave her a smile to show her I was sincere, that I forgave her and that I was happy and not angry. I really did forgive her and got over it.

"No, Rose. It isn't OK. I really am sorry. You know I tend to get pushy. I guess I'm just really excited that you're finally with Emmett and that you now wanna share that special intimacy with him... even if the first time is gonna be on Valentine's Day. So I'm sorry. That's why I came over, and I just wanted to give you this."

Alice then lifted a gift bag off the floor that was filled with a ton of tissue paper, and handed it to me.

"Alice, what is this?"

"Just open it! Pleaseeeeeee," she squealed. I nodded and started opening it. There really was a lot of tissue paper.

"Ooohhh... tissue paper! You shouldn't have!" I joked.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Keep opening." I chuckled and continued pulling out all the pink tissue paper, then came across something wine red and satiny.

It was the chemise I was eyeing and fought against buying with Alice.

"Alice..." I whined.

"Nope. Don't fight me! I wanted to get you it. I could tell you liked it a lot. And I really do think Emmett's gonna love it," she told me. "Oh! And there's one more thing: the g-string to match. I didn't think you saw it in the store. And it goes with it."

I went into the bag at found the thong that matched the chemise, and I laughed. Of course there would be something that matched it. And Alice would make sure everything went with it, not leaving one piece behind.

I put the lingerie down and hugged my best friend tightly, she reciprocating.

"I'm also sorry that I yelled at you, Ali. I know you mean well," I told her.

"I know."

Alice then had to leave.

I hid the lingerie in my drawer, just so my father didn't have a coronary, and went back to reading.

**

* * *

EmPOV**

I didn't know what I wanted to do for Valentine's Day with Rose.

I never even had a Valentine.

I guess it was because it was one of those couple things and believed that it was too personal and romantic, no matter how cliché, of a holiday to spend with a girl you fuck for one night and dump her the next.

But I was with Rose now, and I loved her. I wanted to give her everything! But since I had no idea what to do or where to start, I had no choice but to go downstairs and speak to my mother.

"Mom?" I asked when I reached the kitchen. Why is it that women are always in the kitchen?

"Yes, honey?" she replied.

"I need to ask you something."

"OK."

We sat down at the kitchen table and I asked her what I should do for February 14.

"What should I do with Rose on Valentine's Day. I have no idea, and no experience with this holiday," I said.

"Well, let's think. Do you want to take her out or just do something in?" my mom asked.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know what Rose would like. I'm fine with either," I told her.

"How 'bout making her dinner? I believe it's really romantic for a guy to cook dinner. It means that a man is comfortable being himself inside the house, and not afraid to show that vulnerable side to a woman. Women love it when men cook them dinner. Now, if I could get your dad to do it every once in a while, I would be a very happy woman."

"So, I should cook Rose dinner?"

"Yeah. You don't need to spend a ton of money on dinner just because it's Valentine's Day. Besides, and I'm sorry to burst your bubble, you probably would have had to make reservations _weeks_ ago for Valentine's dinner at a nice restaurant," my mother said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"And besides, dating and loving Rose is very new for the both of you. Keep it low key. Plus she's a very down to earth kind of girl and doesn't need expensive gifts and fancy dinners," my mother started saying again. "Just showing her that you love her is enough, and giving her little romantic things is sweet for a couple just starting out, even if you've known each other forever. I think something cheesy is good. You know, like, a teddy bear and some chocolate. And definitely roses."

"OK. I think that's a good idea. So what are you and dad doing?"

"Going out," she said before getting up and continuing to wash the dishes.

"Hey! You said women don't need fancy dinners to make them happy! You would actually want dad to make you dinner" I burst out.

"Honey, it's nothing all too big. We're just doing dinner, and we're going to a jazz club to dance. It's a sweet thing your dad and I have been doing for years. Like tradition. It was our first date twenty-one years ago."

"Oh, so you're just recreating your first date?"

"Yep! Now I'm going back into mom mode. Did you finish your homework?"

I just growled and went back upstairs to do my fucking English homework. I heard my mom laughing all the way up.

It was now Saturday, February 14.

I didn't tell Rose my plans, but I did tell our friends. I knew that Edward and Jasper were taking out Bella and Alice, but when I told the girls my plans of being a romantic guy and cooking my girl dinner, they just screamed happily and thought it was so sweet of me to do so, and that she'd absolutely love it. They even nudged the guys hard to take the hint and do that for them one day.

I asked them to help get Rose ready for me to pick her up at 7:00 to bring her to my house. I wasn't expecting Rose and I to do anything more than what we've normally been doing, but if we were gonna be alone, I would take full advantage of that alone time.

After my parents had left, and I had gotten ready in my black dress shirt and slacks, no tie, I set some candles around the living room and my bedroom, away from curtains and paper, not lighting them yet, of course. _Hell no was I gonna fucking burn down my entire house! _

But before they left, I asked my mother how to make Rosalie some spaghetti and chicken cutlets. She helped me do all the prep work, like breading and frying the chicken, and left me written directions on how to cook everything when I brought Rose over.

After I made sure I had everything set and it was 6:45, I went to go pick up Rose.

I made it to her house a few minutes early, so I just waited in my Jeep until 6:59. When the clock changed, I got out, with the bouquet of a dozen red roses, box of chocolates and teddy bear in hand, and walked to Rose's front door and rang the bell.

It wasn't Rose who answered, but her father. I'm guessing the Hales were taking advantage of the time that Rose would be out of the house. But I kept out the thoughts of her parents doing something teenagers didn't need knowing about.

"Emmett. How are you doing son?" Mr. Hale said.

"I'm doing well, sir," I replied, with a grin on my face.

"Good, good. Rose is still getting ready. Alice, Bella and her mom are upstairs helping. So what are you doing tonight with my daughter?"

I gulped. _Don't make it so obvious that you and his daughter sometimes have sexy time with each other, even if you haven't gone all the way, but could possibly tonight if Rose wants to. But tell him the truth of your plans._

"I'm just taking her over to my house to cook her dinner."

"Huh..." Mr. Hale breathed out. Finally, I was relieved that Rose started making her way down the stairs with Alice, Bella and her mother in front of her. When Rose saw me, she smiled brightly, like she was really happy to see me. I sure was.

And she looked like a goddess tonight. _So beautiful._

Rose had on a short purple dress that had a deep V neckline giving a pretty good view of her full breasts that I couldn't get enough of, and her long legs ran miles long with the short hemline and silver heels.

Her long blonde hair was in thick waves and pulled partly back with a clip, and her eyes just sparkled with the light makeup they put on her. She had on the necklace I gave her for Christmas, and it dipped down in between her breasts slightly. _Don't ogle at her chest Emmett. Her father is right behind you!_

But like I said... beautiful. And she was all mine.

"Hi," I breathed out when she reached me.

"Hey, yourself," she replied.

"Oh, I, uh, got you these," I said, lifting the bouquet to show her.

"Really?" she asked, and I nodded. "They're beautiful, Emmett. Thank you!"

Rose leaned up and kissed my jaw. Mrs. Hale took the flowers, saying she'd put them in water for Rose. I also gave her the bear and chocolate, but she decided to hold onto those and bring them with her. She told her parents that she'd be staying the night at my place, and she had an overnight bag in hand.

_ What? NO! Rose why would you tell them that? Your father's gonna fucking castrate me!_

They just said OK and left it at that. _What? No castration gonna happen tonight? I guess her parents trust her._

We then left. I helped Rose into the Jeep before getting in myself and driving off back to my place. I asked Rose to keep her eyes shut the entire ride to my house, and I even drove around a bit just to throw her off. When we pulled into my driveway, I helped Rose out, her keeping her eyes shut still, taking her hand and leading her into the house. I told her to wait there while I started lighting all the candles around the living room. When they were all lit, I went back to her and told her that she could open her eyes.

To say that Rose was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes bugged out at the sight of the living room lit with only candles and the small table I had set up with a red cloth table cloth and the good china my mother let me use for tonight. She looked to me, tears building up in her eyes and smiling brightly, then launched herself at me, her arms linking around my neck and covering my face in kisses before passionately kissing my lips, our tongues caressing each other. She then let me go, just holding my face in her hands.

"Emmett. Thank you. I love it," she whispered before giving me another kiss on the lips, tenderly this time.

"You're welcome, Rosie," I whispered back. I then led her into the kitchen where all the food was, just waiting to be cooked.

"I have to cook it now, but my mom helped me with all the prep work. It shouldn't take too long."

"OK. I actually want to watch you cook for me. I really think it's romantic for a guy to cook for a woman. It's also really hot," Rose said to me, sitting down at the kitchen table. I just chuckled. Nice to know that she thinks it's hot. I guess I'll do it more often.

The chicken was already fried and just on paper plates cooling down when my parents left, and now it was time for it to bake with some tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese on it. When that was all done and put in the oven, I started boiling water for the spaghetti and heating up the sauce.

I had put on the radio, and occasionally as I was cooking, I would grab Rosie's hand and dance with her to the song that was playing. And she was just laugh at my crazy dance moves. Thirty minutes later, we were eating at the set table in the living room.

Rose took a bite, and I but my lip nervously, afraid it would taste horrible, but I was proved wrong. She moaned in delight.

"Emmett, baby, this is delicious."

I breathed out the deep breath that I had been holding. "Thanks, babe. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Rose then leaned toward me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Then we ate everything.

After cleaning up, we sat down on the couch and watched a chick flick. Well, actually we were just making out, not really paying attention to the movie. I don't even remember what it was called.

"Emmett..." Rose whispered out against my lips.

"Yeah."

"Take me upstairs. I got a surprise for you."

Once I heard her say that she had a surprise in me, I immediately picked her up, bridal style, and ran up the stairs to my room. I had the unlit candles all set up and some rose petals on the floor. Cliché... I know. But it's romantic.

I put Rose down and kissed her fiercely. I was about to pull her toward my bed, but she pulled back. _Don't tell me that she was working me up for nothing._

"Emmett... slow down. We got all night," Rosalie said to me. And I just nodded, starting to calm my breathing down, then kissed her tenderly. Again she pulled back. I was about to burst a vein. _Why is she teasing me like this?_

"Rose..." I whined out. My pants were getting extremely tight now, and I needed some kind of release.

"Emmett, I got your surprise in your bathroom. Just sit down on the bed, and I'll be out in five minutes. OK?"

I just nodded. She turned and walked away from me toward the bathroom and I listened to her instructions to sit down on my bed after lighting some of the candles. I took deep breaths to calm my fast beating heart.

True to her words, Rose came out in five minutes with my surprise. And a surprise it really was. I swear I had died and gone to Hell, 'cause what she had on made me think things that would most definitely _not_ send me to Heaven.

**

* * *

RPOV**

So far I was really loving Valentine's Day. I always hated it 'cause I had no one to share it with, and during the time that Emmett and I were not a couple, I bet he did things with girls for this holiday. I don't really think it's a holiday... just something created by the greeting card companies. Besides, it's one night a year that you could show the person you truly love just how much you love them. _Why can't you do that everyday?_

But, now I could see why women loved it so much. It's just the air that surrounds you that makes you all fluttery and special, and shit like that. Though people have 365 days a year, 366 during leap years, to show the love of their lives how much they love and care for them, Valentine's Day just makes it a bit more special, and so far, tonight with Emmett was incredible.

He made me dinner, which is a big check mark in a woman's book if a man can cook, or at least try. And it was delicious. And as he was making it, we would just talk about whatever and sometimes Emmett would grab me and dance with me. I found that incredibly sweet.

And then we _tried_ to watch a movie. But we didn't pay attention to the TV, just to each other's lips. Finally I had enough and just wanted Emmett to make love to me. I had gone upstairs to the bathroom while he was making dinner and had put my bag with the lingerie in there, just so it was there when we went to his room sometime this night. And now I was ready.

Emmett carried me upstairs bridal style and tried to pull me to the bed so he could start taking off my clothes, but I pulled back.

"Emmett... slow down. We got all night," I told him. He nodded, took a couple breaths, and then kissed me sweetly. Again I pulled back. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me and I could make out a large and hard bulge in his pants.

"Rose..." he whined out.

"Emmett, I got your surprise in your bathroom. Just sit down on the bed, and I'll be out in five minutes. OK?"

Emmett nodded again and sat down on the bed, continuing to take deep breaths, while I turned to walk to the adjoining bathroom.

I closed and locked the door, and got to work. I took off my dress, bra and the panties I had on already, and put on the g-string then chemise. I thought it looked good on me, and I hoped Emmett liked it, too. I then started lining my eyes deeper with the black eyeliner I brought and slicked on some berry red lip gloss. I pulled down my hair from the clip, and pulled it over my right shoulder. I took off my heels and flexed my feet 'cause those death traps were really starting to hurt.

I then looked in the mirror and took a few of my own deep breaths, trying to calm myself down and stop myself from talking myself out of losing my virginity now. _No Rose! You love Emmett. He loves you, too. You were made for each other. You're ready now._

I then unlocked the bathroom door and left the room, heading into Emmett's bedroom. I was able to make Emmett out in the dim lit room, now lit with candles all around the room. He was still on his bed, breathing deeply to calm his fast beating heart. Mine was pounding in my chest, so his had to feel the same.

I guess when he heard the door open, he looked up, and I swear he had a coronary. He just stared, his eyes bugging out and mouth dropped open, practically to the floor. I couldn't help but smile a bit, knowing I did that to him.

I started walking slowly to him, and Emmett kept his eyes on me the whole time. I finally reached his sitting body, but was surprised when he shot up and kissed me with such passion that made my knees go weak. Thankfully his arms were around me, so he caught me before I slipped to the ground. I hooked my arms around his neck, and Em grabbed my ass to lift me up to him, and I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. We started grinding against each other, kissing each other fiercely.

Then I pulled back from his lips, dropping my legs and letting go of his neck. I pushed him onto his bed and walked backwards to his iPod dock, where I sneakily placed mine when I was up here hiding my lingerie.

I put on the **VALENTINE'S DAY** playlist I had set up, which just had a whole bunch of love songs and some instrumental compositions that sounded sweet and romantic, like the _Titanic_ theme called "Rose" **(A.N.: Hey it's her name! Haha! Good song, good movie.)** composed by James Horner, that's the instrumental version of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" (which I also have on this playlist, too), Debussy's "Claire de Lune" and Yiruma's "River Flows in You". **(A.N.: Links to songs on my profile.)**

I then walked back to where Emmett was laying down on his bed. I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, his prominent erection hitting my somewhat sensitive core, and I moaned quietly.

I leaned down to him and started placing open mouthed kisses along his cheek down to his jaw and neck, where I found refuge in sucking the hollow part in his neck, all the while unbuttoning his black dress shirt. The whole time I was doing this, Emmett had been rubbing his hands up and down my thigh, and it felt so good that I was shivering a bit against his touch, goosebumps appearing on my arms and legs.

I kissed my way back up his neck to his jaw to his cheek and over to his ear, where I started nibbling his earlobe. I could feel his chest rumble and can hear the growl, letting me know he liked it and was starting to lose control a bit.

I then whispered in his ear, "I want to try something, Emmett."

After I said this, I started playing _that song_ in my head.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock  
__I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock_

I stopped sucking his earlobe and got off his hard torso, and moving to the head of the bed by his feet. I wanted to suck his cock... I was ready for that, too. I wanted to make him feel real good.

_Word on the street  
__You got something to show me-me  
__Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery-ee  
__I'm intrigued, for a peek  
__Heard it's fascinating  
__(Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath)_

I started unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. When he saw me yanking the article of clothing off his legs, just about to move to pull down the waistband of his boxer briefs, his hard on really showing, a lightbulb went off and he stopped me.

_What's up your sleeve?  
__Such a tease  
__Wanna see the show-wo  
__In 3D, a movie  
__Heard it's beautiful-ul  
__Be the judge  
__And my girls gonna take a vote  
__(Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath)_

"Rosie, you don't have to do that. What we usually do is fine," he told me. "I don't want you to feel like a whore down on your knees."

"Emmett. I want to. And I don't feel like a whore, nor do you make me one. I want to make you feel good," I told him before completing the task of taking off his boxer briefs.

_I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking__(Oh, ay oh, oh, oh, ay oh)  
__I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing  
__(Oh, ay oh, oh, oh, ay oh)_

And that's when I saw it.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch  
__I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
__Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath  
__Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__What you waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
__Don't be a shy kinda guy, I bet it's beautiful  
__Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath_

Emmett was perfect. He was the first one I had ever seen in real life. I've only seen them in pictures, but Emmett topped them all. He was long, around nine inches, and thick. And extremely hard. I made him like that.

I was starting to think how he was gonna fit. I mean, there's gotta be something in me that won't let him all the way in, but I guess I'll never know until he enters me.

But for right now, I was only gonna focus on giving him pleasure as I sucked him off, with Katy Perry singing in my head.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock  
__I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock  
__I wanna see your  
_

_Skip the talk, heard it all  
__Time to walk the walk  
__Break me off, if you bad  
__Show me who's the boss  
__Need some Goose, to get loose  
__Come on take a shot  
__(Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath)_

I leaned in toward his cock, that was standing tall for me, and when I finally was close enough that I could place my tongue on him, I closed my eyes. _Don't back out now, Rosie. You made it this far now. Don't chicken out._ I moved closer and wrapped my lips around his thick cock, swirling my tongue around the head.

I heard Emmett groan loudly, and I knew he must have been enjoying it, so I started sliding down his length with my mouth and sliding back up, continuing this pace slowly, going a bit further down with each bob.

_I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
__(Oh, ay oh, oh, oh, ay oh)  
__I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing  
__(Oh, ay oh, oh, oh, ay oh)  
_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch  
__I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
__Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath  
__Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__What you waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
__Don't be a shy kinda guy, I bet it's beautiful  
__Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

Emmett was still groaning and grunting. I opened my eyes to see myself sucking him off, and it wasn't so bad. I even sneaked a peek back up at Emmett, looking up from under my eyelashes, to see his eyes squeezed shut, as if he was afraid to see me in case he let go too quickly.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock_

I continued bobbing up and down, and knew I wouldn't be able to suck his whole length in, since he was just so long, and I didn't want to gag. That would just be horrible if I puked before he could come and it would just totally kill the mood. I resulted in using my hand as well, wrapping it around the base if his cock and jerking it up and down in time with my mouth.

Emmett finally decided to open his eyes, and when his locked with mine, he grunted loudly. I knew he was about to come, so I kept sucking and sliding my head and hand up and down.

_Oh my God, no exaggeration  
__Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
__I just shared a tear  
__I am so unprepared  
__You got the finest architecture  
__End of the rainbow looking treasure  
__Such a sight to see  
__And it's all for me_

"Ugh! Rosie! Move. I'm gonna come!" Emmett yelled out.

I just shook my head, my mouth and tongue now at the head and just using my hand to jerk him off. I even said, or tried to say, "uh uh", and the vibration made Emmett's dick twitch and he came in my mouth in long spurts, and I swallowed every drop. Swallowing wasn't so bad.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch  
__I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
__Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath  
__Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
__What you waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
__Don't be a shy kinda guy I bet it's beautiful  
__Come on baby, let me see  
_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__(I wanna see your)  
__Your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__(I wanna see your)  
__I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
__Your peacock, cock  
__(I wanna see your)  
__Come on baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

After swallowing and cleaning off his entire dick, I lifted myself up off the floor and got back onto the bed. I returned to my position before I sucked Emmett off, straddling his hips.

"OK... that had to be the best blow job I ever received," he breathed out. I just giggled. I wasn't sure if I should kiss him, knowing that his fluids had been in my mouth and I didn't know if he wanted to taste that.

But he answered my question by sitting back up, taking my head in his hands, leaning in just enough without actually touching my lips, and quickly said, "I don't care..." before kissing me fully on the lips.

We made out for a few minutes before I pulled back. I needed to tell him I was ready to make love with him.

"Emmett... I'm ready," I whispered.

"Ready? Like ready ready?" I asked, his eyebrows lifting up, his forehead creasing a bit. I just nodded, afraid to speak again.

"Rose... we don't have to do that. Just because it's Valentine's Day, you don't have to be cliché and give it up tonight."

"No! I want it! I want you! I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I want you to make love to me. Please?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and kissed me again. I pulled off his shirt now, and after that was flung somewhere in his room, Emmett flipped us over so that now he was hovering over me.

We had been experimenting for a few months now... pretty much after Halloween. We had both been felt up and had come together just my touching each other in each other's intimate areas. And he's seen my breasts. He had sucked them as part of getting me off.

Tonight was the first time I had actually seen Emmett's cock, and tonight it was gonna be the first time Emmett will see my pussy.

Now he was hovering over me, completely naked.

"You have far too much clothing on, Rosie," Emmett said, before kissing me tenderly on my lips. He lifted my chemise off my body first, taking in the sight of my chest completely exposed for him to see. He lifted my body up a little bit and wrapped his mouth around my right nipple, and massaging the other, all the while grinding himself against me.

Then Emmett peeled off my thong. I was completely naked now, but he didn't look me up and down just yet; he kept looking into my eyes. After a minute of just staring into my eyes, peering into my soul, he took my naked body in, and gasped. He also let out a groan.

He slid his right hand down my torso, from my breast to my hip, not yet touching the place where I needed him the most. After doing that a couple of times, he finally slipped in two of his fingers into my core, sliding them in and out, while rubbing the sensitive nub with his thumb. I was gasping out short breaths and moaning, thrashing around on the bed.

Emmett continued to finger me, but replaced his thumb with his tongue, and the sensation increased tremendously. It felt so good, that I was now moaning even louder than before. He then moved his mouth back to me, whispering "come, Rosie" against my lips as he kissed me passionately, and moving back down to my pussy to continue sucking my clit.

I started feeling myself coming now, pretty much screaming out obscenities because the high I was on felt so good. Emmett removed his fingers now, and dove his tongue into my depths to get me off further. At the height of my climax, I squeezed my legs around Emmett's head to keep him there as he ate me out. I was screaming and moaning out in pleasure.

Finally I finished riding the wave of my orgasm, gasping for air. That was the hardest I had come _ever_. Emmett moved back up to hover over me again, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You taste good, Rosie," he said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Enough foreplay. I was ready now for the final step.

Emmett reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. But before he ripped it open, he asked me once more if I was ready for this. I nodded and he opened up the tiny foil package, slipping the condom on his long and hard cock.

Emmett positioned himself at my entrance, slipping in slowly and reaching that barrier that needed to be broken. He told me it was gonna hurt a bit, and for me to tell him to stop if the pain was too much. I nodded and urged him to go on.

He then pushed himself in quickly, and I felt that extreme pain all girls feel when they have sex for the first time. I tried not to cry, but some tears spilled anyway.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. It'll be over in a minute."

Emmett didn't move yet, not until I gave him the go. Finally the pain subsided and I nodded for Emmett to move.

He started thrusting in a little bit, and it felt good, and when he pulled back a bit then thrust in hard, I felt intense pleasure radiate my entire body, and I was moaning at the sensation.

We continued at a pace that wasn't entirely slow, but not too fast... it was just perfect.

We were reaching the peak of our orgasms, and Emmett told me he was coming, me right behind him. Then we let ourselves go, Emmett collapsing on top of me, but catching most of his weight on his elbows. We started kissing each other fiercely.

We were spent now. Emmett was pushing my sweaty bangs away from my face as I caressed his face, pecking him all over. He then rolled off of me, getting up to clean himself off a bit. I sat up, looking over to the clock and saw that it was only 10:30 now. I just hoped his parents had not come home yet. We were pretty loud.

Emmett came back out with a pair of flannel pajama pants on, no shirt, and my overnight bag in hand. I took it from his hands, kissing him gently, before going into the bathroom with my pajamas in hand. I washed my face clean of makeup and sweat, after doing my business and changing, before going back into Emmett's room, blowing out all the candles, making the entire room pitch black.

We stayed up a bit longer, just holding each other and stealing kisses as my playlist of songs continued. Around eleven did we hear the front door open and close, letting us know his parents arrived home, and we were relieved to know that we had already had our intimate moment and were ready for bed, in case they decided to pop in to check on us.

Before midnight rolled around, and I was just about to close my eyes, Emmett whispered, "I love you, my Rosie. Always." I just got in an "I love you, too" before sleep took over me.

Tonight had been the most amazing of nights. I would never forget it for as long as I lived. I would also never regret waiting till that moment or choosing to do it at that moment, for it was perfect. And Emmett was perfect... as a person and for me. I fell even more deeply in love with him, and I knew I would never love anyone else.

**

* * *

A.N.: Somewhat of a long author's note… haha!**

**So what did you think? Let me know by clicking that button at the bottom. I love reviews! :)**

**That was the first lemon. Some more to come, but there will be drama in a few chapters, and then you all are gonna hate me, but I promise to make it up.**

**Ummm… I do hope to have Chapter 7 up in a couple of days, for I owe you all for leaving you all hanging for two weeks without something to read by me.**

**If you don't know, I posted some YouTube links of the Katy Perry songs mentioned throughout the story, and after the story is complete, whatever songs leftover and not mentioned, go listen to them! They're really good, especially the songs on her second album. And as mentioned above, I'll post links for the songs on Rose's playlist. And I'll post a video of New Years Rockin' Eve 2011, too, so you can check out the Backstreet Boys/NKOTB performance.**

**Also check out my Flickr. I post pics of some things mentioned in the story, so check that out. Link on my profile, and click the 'One of the Boys' set when on Flickr.**

**I plan on posting another story after One of the Boys is complete. It's gonna be EdwardxBella, so if you want to stick around with me and read it, I'd really appreciate it. But I have another RosaliexEmmett story in mind and I'm writing Chapter 1 right now. I'll give you more about it at another time. Giving a full length summary here would just make this author's note **_**even longer!**_** LOL!**

**OK… I'ma let you all go now. Look for CH 7 in a couple of** **days! BYE! :)**


	7. Last Friday Night

**A.N.: So I kept my promise. I updated only a few days later. Yay! **

**I hope you all like this chapter. This one's more of a filler chapter than the other ones. It's nothing totally special or anything. I kind of wanted to get one more lemon in before I spring some drama on you, which is gonna be in the next one. My favourite part is toward the end of the chapter and I think you'll like it, too. **

**It's all Emmett's POV, so… yeah. Again hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's songs. I just like them and they inspired me to do this story.**

* * *

**CH 7: LAST FRIDAY NIGHT**

**EmPOV**

Oh, God! Last night was... I have no words to describe it.

Rose and I finally made love last night, on Valentine's Day. Such a cliché thing to do so, but I don't fucking care. It was perfect.

We then fell asleep in each other's arms, dressed for bed, sneaking in 'I love yous' before letting our eyes droop, and all I did was think about how my life will turn out to be with Rosalie by my side. I didn't want anyone but her, and I never will. _She was the one._

I woke up today with Rose curled up in a ball on my left side, her head on my chest and her arms hugging my torso. My arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly to me as if I was afraid she'd disappear and everything that's happened over the past five months, and last night, was all a dream. I still had a shit eating grin on my face.

Nature was calling... real bad. I didn't want to disturb the peacefulness that consumed Rose, but I really had to go, so I gently lifted her head off me and placed it on the pillow, and slid out from under her. She moaned a little, hopefully because she was a bit disturbed from her sleeping position and not because she was dreaming something dirty. Otherwise I'd say _Screw having to pee_ and wake her up so I could make her dream come true right then and there, but then she went back to sleeping. I breathed out in relief, and disappointment I guess, and quickly tip toed to my bathroom to relieve myself.

Five minutes later, after going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I returned to my room, a sleeping Rose still curled up on her pillow and a smile on her face. I tried to quietly slip back into bed, not wanting to break her out of her peaceful slumber, but I think with my weight added on the bed, it jolted her a bit and her eyed snapped open.

"Sorry," I whispered. Rosalie just grinned.

"It's OK," she whispered back to me. "I felt like getting up soon anyway. I wanted to wake up next to you. What time is it?"

"Um..." I started to say, glancing at the alarm clock next to me on my nightstand. "9:30."

"OK... I'm up." Rose then lifted herself up and stretched like a cat, her tank top lifting a bit, exposing her flat and slightly toned stomach to me, and I started getting a bit hard. I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Good morning, Emmett," she said to me when she turned in my direction, leaning in so she could give me a 'good morning' kiss.

"Morning, Rosie," I said back to her, closing the distance and capturing her plump rosy lips in mine. What started as a nice, tender kiss then turned into a passionate make out session. I pulled Rose onto my lap, her straddling my hips. We were lightly thrusting our hips against each other. I was just about to peel her tank off, when she whimpered a little... but not in pleasure. More like pain. _Shit..._

I forgot that she'd be a little sore in the morning after our romp last night.

I pulled my lips from hers, and cradled her face in my big hands. "Are you OK, babe?" I asked her.

"I fine... just a little sore, but nothing too unbearable. I knew after the first time it'd hurt a little," she replied, trying to kiss me again, but I dodged it. I didn't want to fuck her if she was hurt, even just a little bit. And kissing her hotly might just tempt me to do it, so I backed off.

"Rosie... no. Not now if you're in pain," I said calmly. She pouted, and I pecked it away. "I don't want to hurt you more. Another time. Plus, my parents are home, and last night was loud. I don't want them to hear us repeat it."

Rosalie just laughed, and nodded, accepting that it wasn't because I didn't want her, but that I loved and cared for her not to be in pain again, and because I didn't want her being embarrassed in case we got too loud.

She then slowly got off me, careful not to hurt herself because of the pain between her legs, and let me get up. I had a slight problem still, but it'd go down in a minute once I start thinking things that would bring down my morning wood.

Rose slipped into the bathroom to do her business and brush her teeth, coming out five minutes later. We went downstairs to eat breakfast, seeing my mother at the stove making some French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Morning, kids," my mother said happily. "How'd you sleep last night, Rose? Was Emmett's bed uncomfortable? Or did he just roll on top of you?"

Rose laughed aloud and I gave my mom a sarcastic laugh, adding in a "Ha ha, very funny" before kissing her cheek. I grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and the carton of orange juice from the fridge, then pouring some juice into the glasses for me and Rose.

A couple of minutes later, breakfast was served, me scarfing down my food. I was finished before Rose and my parents were, and I had twice the amount of food. What can I tell you? I'm a growing boy, and I gotta keep my strength up.

My dad got up to go bring his car in for its twice yearly inspection, leaving the three of us. After chatting with my mom for a while, Rose and I excused ourselves to take a shower and get dressed. I would have loved for me and Rose to share a shower, being very eco-friendly and save some water, but one, Rose was in pain slightly (I could tell by her slight limping), and two, we both knew we'd use up the same amount of water we'd use separately because we'd just fool around without actually showering. So we opted to taking separate ones, and I let her go first.

After showering, we were both dressed comfortably: me in a charcoal T-shirt and dark blue hoodie, with jeans and my trusty white Nikes, and Rosie in a blue plaid shirt and a white tank underneath, paired with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and her black Converse. **(A.N.: pics on my Flickr)** both of us casual since we weren't gonna be doing much. Maybe we'd go catch a movie in Port Angeles with the gang since it looks to be a crappy day all day.

We did end up in Port Angeles, hanging around, and got some dinner before heading to the theatre. The guys and I got the tickets, while we let the girls hang inside to stay warm, and we each told each other how Valentine's Day went for the three of us. Apparently we all had sex, and they were glad that Rose and I had reached that level. They also teased me how we both were gonna be even more insatiable than we were before having sex, and not gonna be able to keep our hands off each other.

_And they were right..._

A couple of weeks had passed since Valentine's Day and whenever Rose and I had free time, and were alone, we took advantage of it and were always going at it, and each time was better than the last, except our first time 'cause that would always be the best. Rose was a vixen, always dressing up in sexy lingerie to make me even more horny for her than usual, and most of the time, the lingerie stayed on her sexy body for, at most, five minutes before I'm peeling it off her quickly to reach the promised land.

It was now the end of March and my birthday was coming up in a couple of days. I would be eighteen on the 26th and all six of us would just hang around in my basement for my birthday. I didn't want anything really special or crazy, and I didn't want to spend it with anyone but my friends, maybe my parents, and most of all my Rosie. Even if I had to choose to spend it with everyone and just Rosalie, I would choose Rose over people any day.

Finally the day had come... my birthday.

I was eighteen. Finally! I just wanted to be eighteen now. Officially an adult. Not really needing my parent's help any more, but I wouldn't tell them that. They'd probably kick me out the minute I brought it up, and I don't think I would ever get by without my parent's help, love and support, and I am very grateful they gave me a good life these past eighteen years.

Besides my birthday being today, in the mail I got my acceptance letters to college. I knew me and Rose would go to the same school, no matter what. If I got a full ride to college because of football, and Rose didn't get into that school or doesn't want to go there for some reason, I'd turn it down just to be with her. I wouldn't survive four years of college without her by my side.

I wasn't gonna open them today, not without Rosie opening hers along side of me. She said she'd wait, too.

At five, the gang came over. Rose was coming over in half an hour, needing to do something that involved my present and packing to stay over for the night. I hoped she packed something sexy 'cause I want some birthday sex at some point tonight. I was kicking our friends out tonight at eleven the latest, and then it'd just be me and Rosie.

At five thirty, my door bell rang, and Rose was on the other side when I answered it.

"Happy birthday, birthday boy!" she said, leaning in to kiss me passionately. If her kissing me like that was my present, then it'd be the best present ever. Even my parents' gift to me, which was going to Florida with Rose during the summer for two weeks didn't top that, and that was an amazing and expensive gift. But her kisses, and that one in particular, was better than any trip.

"Thanks. So was that my gift, or do I get something else?" I asked her, when I pulled her inside, hugging her tightly to me, then carrying her piggy back to the basement.

"I guess it can be one part, a gift that lasts infinitely for I will always give you kisses, but there's another one. You'll find out later," she replied when I plopped her down on the leather couch, me sitting down next to her, my arm around her shoulders and kissing the exposed skin along her neck. Rose was moaning in appreciation. We were broken out of our bubble when Jazz called it out on us, saying he didn't want to see us going at it.

We were listening to music and playing stupid board games that we haven't played since we were children, before Alice broke out _Cranium_. It was a good game, and it could get crazy sometimes, but at least it kept us on our toes. We split the teams boys versus girls, and participated in crazy tasks that were challenging a bit, like a team together spelling a word backwards and getting only one chance to get it correctly, and doing some crazy charade task. In the end the girls won, but I didn't care. Rose was happy, which made me happy. I absolutely loved her bright smile.

Every now and then I would be able to get Rose alone, and we'd make out with each other till we couldn't breathe anymore or one of our friends caught us, leaving us blushing like mad.

Alice once again broke out the karaoke machine, having us participate in competition among the couples, to see who the better singers were. We'd each do a song solo, then each couple would do a duet of some kind, and the other teams got to choose what each person/group sang. Song choice, creativity while singing, and just singing well are counted for. The winning group gets free reign of making anyone do something for them, or doing whatever, like making out, without being called out on.

I really hoped Rose and I won, 'cause then I could make out with her without being told to stop, and can get back at those who annoyed me and stopped me from kissing my woman by making then do things for me and Rose.

Most of our choices were completely random, whether we usually listened/sang to or didn't. But it was funny anyway!

Alice and Jazz went first, with Alice singing 'Material Girl' by Madonna, Jasper singing 'Sexy Can I' by Ray J, and them singing together 'Shots' by LMFAO. **(A.N.: song links on profile)**

Then Bella and Edward went, with Bells singing 'Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada and Edward singing 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson, and them doing a duet of singing 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. **(A.N.: song links on profile)**

Rose had to sing 'I Touch Myself' by Divinyls, which made her blush profusely, me singing 'You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate. I had a great time singing that song, directing all my dance movements to Rose, which made her laugh. Together we had to sing Meat Loaf's 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light', which was awesome! There was no way we were gonna lose if we sang that classic. **(A.N.: song links on profile)**

And of course in the end Rose and I won! Hell yes! We took advantage of our winning this competition, and we made out all the time, while the other pouted because they lost and couldn't stop us, and we also made them get us drinks and food and whatever else we wanted.

We still sang karaoke, even though Alice tried to do a rematch, but we wouldn't have it, so we just sang for fun, singing whatever we wanted, doing solos and singing in groups. The girls would sing old pop songs from when we were little, or even when we weren't born, like the Spice Girls and 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle. They even broke out the tortuous *NSYNC and Backstreet Boys to sing and dance to. **(A.N: listen to anything by *NSYNC, BSB & Spice Girls if you're a 90s baby!)**

Rose went solo this time, singing Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'. For some reason, I'm finding Katy Perry following me around. Apparently, Rose was influenced by one of her songs to make her change of becoming girly and proving to me she loved me; she sang 'I Kissed A Girl' on Halloween; was reminded of the song 'Peacock' when she was sucking my cock on Valentine's Day; and now she was singing this. Not that Katy Perry's bad or anything; I'm just finding that she was involved in mine and Rose's lives a lot. But whatever. Rose started singing. She even got into character, which made us all laugh. Bella and Alice even sang along to the chorus, and we all screamed _TGIF!_when it got to that part.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
__There's a pounding my head  
__Glitter all over the room  
__Pink flamingos in the pool  
__I smell like a minibar  
__DJ's passed out in the yard  
__Barbie's on the barbeque  
__This a hickey or a bruise  
_

_Pictures of last night  
__Ended up online  
__I'm screwed  
__Oh well  
__It's a blacked out blur  
__But I'm pretty sure  
__It ruled  
__Damn_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah we danced on tabletops  
__And we took too many shots  
__Think we kissed but I forgot  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
__Then got kicked out of the bar  
__So we hit the boulevard  
__Last Friday night  
__We went streaking in the park  
__Skinny dipping in the dark  
__Then had a menage a trois  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah I think we broke the law  
__Always say we're gonna stop-op whoa!  
__But this Friday night  
__Do it all again  
__This Friday night  
__Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots  
__Don't know what to tell my boss  
__Think the city towed my car  
__Chandelier is on the floor  
__Ripped my favorite party dress  
__Warrants out for my arrest  
__Think I need a ginger ale  
__That was such an epic fail  
__Pictures of last night  
__Ended up online  
__I'm screwed  
__Oh well  
__It's a blacked out blur  
__But I'm pretty sure  
__It ruled  
__Damn_

___Last Friday night  
__Yeah we danced on tabletops  
__And we took too many shots  
__Think we kissed but I forgot  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
__Then got kicked out of the bar  
__So we hit the boulevard  
__Last Friday night  
__We went streaking in the park  
__Skinny dipping in the dark  
__Then had a menage a trois  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah I think we broke the law  
__Always say we're gonna stop-op whoa!  
__But this Friday night  
__Do it all again  
__This Friday night  
__Do it all again_  


_T.G.I.F.!  
__T.G.I.F.!  
__T.G.I.F.!  
__T.G.I.F.!  
__T.G.I.F.!  
__T.G.I.F.!  
__T.G.I.F.!_

___Last Friday night  
__Yeah we danced on tabletops  
__And we took too many shots  
__Think we kissed but I forgot  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
__Then got kicked out of the bar  
__So we hit the boulevard  
__Last Friday night  
__We went streaking in the park  
__Skinny dipping in the dark  
__Then had a menage a trois  
__Last Friday night  
__Yeah I think we broke the law  
__Always say we're gonna stop-op whoa!  
__But this Friday night  
__Do it all again  
__This Friday night  
__Do it all again_  


At the end we cheered her on, and she did a dramatic curtsy/bow, blowing us kisses, too. She ran up to me and plopped down in my lap, making me grunt an oomph, then kissed me hard. I noticed it was getting close to ten now. Alice then decided it was time for me to open presents from the gang.

Alice and Jazz got me some gift cards: iTunes, Modell's, Abercrombie (to name a few). Bella and Edward got me an authentic Seahawks jersey with my name on the back and another football. Rose said she wanted to give me my gift when we were alone, and the gang and I had naughty things running through my mind. They were teasing her that it must be some gift that no one should see but me, and she just told then to mind their own business, and that it's not naughty, but something to be shared amongst the two of us only.

At eleven, I kicked everyone but Rose out of my house, telling them I'd see them Monday. My parents were already in bed, having bid them goodnight around 9:30, so we just got some junk food to eat and brought it all upstairs. We were gonna chill like old times watching a movie and pigging out. But she wanted to give me my gift first before my birthday was officially over. I also wanted to get some birthday sex in, too, but even if it was technically done on my birthday, I'd be happy just to make love to her before I go to sleep.

"OK, Emmett, just sit on your bed. I have to get the gift," Rose said to me, leaving the room to get my present from downstairs. Two minutes later, she returned, a huge smile on her face and a medium sized gift bag, tissue paper overflowing from it.

"OK, first things first, it's three gifts. Open the envelope first, then the wrapped gift and then give me the last thing in the bag," Rose ordered me. I nodded and took the bag, pulling the tissue paper out and pulling out the envelope that said in her neat script _Happy Birthday, Emmett!_ and had some cute pictures around it. I opened the envelope and pulled out the card, a homemade one instead of a Hallmark one. On the front it had little stick figures and little cars. It was cute how she was trying to be creative with making her own card like she was six, though she can't draw for shit, I still loved it. I then looked at the words. It said:

**Remember when we first met under the fort at the park when we were six?  
****Remember when we played Hot Wheels for hours  
****and even borrowed each other's cars?  
****Remember that first time when we went to a car show  
****and then decided for the both of us that we'd open up our own garage  
****to rebuild classic cars?**

I opened up the card to show the inside, where more crappy pictures were drawn and a small envelope was on the inside. The rest of the card read:

**I do.  
****Remember when you left me for two whole months  
****leaving me to Bella and Alice's devices to help me  
****become more girly for you?  
****Remember the day we told each other we loved each other  
****and kissed for the first time?  
****Remember the night we first made love on Valentine's Day,  
****and all the other naughty times we  
****spent together?  
****I do.**

**Those moments were the greatest moments in my life.  
I loved each and every second we spent together,  
though those seemed to stand out more to me.  
And after 12 years of knowing each other, you're 18 now, a man, and I want to share more moments now with the man you've become.**

**I love you, Emmett. Happy Birthday!**

**Your Rosie xoxo**

I was sort of tearing up now. This had to be my most favorite card to date. I looked up into Rose's eyes and leaned in to kiss her passionately. I whispered a thank you, and she urged me to open the gifts. I opened up the other envelope and took out two tickets to the Seattle car show coming up in a couple of months. We haven't been to a car show in a while, and she got us tickets. I said another thank you, and opened up the wrapped box. Once the paper was disposed of I took in the sight of the Hot Wheels box that contained all my Hot Wheels/Matchbox cars from when I was little. I thought I had lost it one day at the park, but all this time Rosalie had it.

"Did you steal this from me?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I wanted to play with your cars. I think we were at the park and you stepped away from me to speak to your mom or something but you never came back to collect your cars, so I took them home and put them away in my closet. I forgot all about them and you never asked me about them. I was cleaning my closet out a couple of weeks ago and found them, so I felt it was time to return them to their rightful owner that hasn't seen them in like six years," Rose told me.

I laughed aloud and hugged her tightly, thanking her for the gifts and for returning my missing cars. I mentioned that I was in a panic looking for them all those years ago, believing I left them at the park and somebody else stole them, and never once thought of asking Rosie if she had them, keeping them safe for me. After a while I just forgot about them since I was twelve and turning thirteen soon, and Hot Wheels weren't my thing anymore, but girls were.

"Wait! There's one more gift," she said, digging through the bag to pull out a blank DVD case, then getting up from the bed and strolled over to the TV and DVD player. I was just intrigued in how her curvy hips moved as she walked, and it was so sexy. I was already getting a semi. Rose placed the DVD in the player and returned to the bed, choosing to sit in between my legs, opening the bag of chips we brought up and taking a sip of the soda can she opened a few minutes earlier.

The DVD then started to play, and what played was the best gift ever, even more better than the Florida trip, the tickets and my Hot Wheels.

It was a home video DVD of all our moments taped from our childhood up till we were sixteen. And in between shots, there was a slideshow of pictures of the two of us, plus some that our friends were in, from when we were little kids and even some recent pictures from a couple of weeks ago.

The video showed clips of us in her backyard playing with our cars or playing tag with our friends when we were maybe seven; the little bit of us helping Rose's dad fix a car, oil smeared on our faces; the time when we were fourteen and we decided to do our own car wash to get some spending cash to go to the carnival where instead of washing cars, we were just getting ourselves soaked, and the moment where I just grabbed her around her waist and held her up for our friends to soak her instead of me. her squeals ringing out like bells.

All of our greatest moments caught on tape and on film. Ending credits rolled up after about twenty minutes of footage, and a parting message saying _**Happy Birthday Emmett! I love you! Rosie xoxo.**_

Most definitely the best gift ever. I told her that before claiming her mouth with mine. After a few minutes of some hot and heavy kisses and groping, I flipped her over and hovered over her, peeling her clothes off one by one, while she did the same for me. Once we were both naked, I continued kissing down her body and slipped on a condom at the same time, before saying I loved her and entered her, letting her adjust to my size.

After a minute or so, I started thrusting in and out of her, both of us trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake my parents. She was whimpering in pleasure as I made love to her, whispering terms of endearment and thank yous for making my birthday the best ever this year, all the while peppering kisses all over her face before planting a passionate one on her lips. Finally we came to the point of falling over the edge together. Rose continued to moan and whimper, letting me know she was bout to come.

"Oh, yes, Emmett! Yes! Mmm... I'm coming baby!" she whisper shouted. I wished she would vocalize her pleasure, but my parents _had_ to be home.

"Oh, me, too, baby! You feel so good, Rosie. I love you," I replied in the same tone.

"I love you, too." Then she let out one more moan and came hard, me still thrusting in and out of her so she could ride the waves of her orgasm. A minute later I came, too, and after one more thrust I collapsed on top of her, trying to hold my weight up by my forearms. I pulled out of her and rolled over, taking the condom off and throwing it out in the trashcan, then pulling her body to my side, our sweaty bodies clinging to each other as we kissed. Just as we finished, the clock struck midnight. My birthday was over. Before I turned the lamp off and pulled the covers up over our naked bodies, Rose kissed me and whispered to me, "Happy Birthday, Emmie Bear. I love you. So very much."

"I love you, too, Rosie. So very much," I answered her, returning the kiss to her. We then fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, me never wanting to let this girl go.

* * *

A.N.: So what'd you think? Leave me reviews! I like them a lot; they make me happy and encourage to keep writing! :)

Links of Last Friday Night on my profile and so are other songs mentioned in the chapter. I'm sure most of you have heard the songs before, but if you haven't check them out! :D

Also check out my Flickr for some pics. There aren't many for this chapter, but check it out anyway.

I'm gonna be giving you some drama with this story now and you're gonna hate probably, but I promise you to give you a happily ever after. I believe in them and I want it badly, too, and I hate it when some stories just don't give you that, unless they leave it to you to create the ending if it's one of those cliff hanger types, but yeah, I hate depressing endings. It kind of makes you think 'Why did I even bother reading this if it was gonna be a sad or sucky ending?' But again, HEAs always! The story's coming to an end in I believe 4 chapters now, so it's only gonna be only 2 chappies that are gonna make you hate me (probably) and the other 2 are gonna make you love me again. I'm just letting you know about that just so you know it's coming and not be dropping it on you unexpectedly.

Gonna also be posting another story really soon. Right after One of the Boys is complete, but it's gonna be an Edward x Bella story, so I hope you stick with me and read it even if you only love Rose and Emmett. I appreciate the support from my regular readers for One of the Boys. But I'm also in the works of writing another RxEm story, and I'll be posting that maybe during the time of the ExB one. I'll give you a summary for both stories in an A.N. post when this story ends. I'm also gonna be asking that you give me title suggestions for the ExB one becuase I can't seem to come up with a title. But more on that when I'm getting ready for it.

OK... gonna say bye now since I've kept you. Love you all! :D


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK, so I need some help! Don't hate me because this isn't another chapter, but I really think it's necessary that I post this.**

**I'm trying to write Chapter 8, but I have a plan of them buying prom tickets and the girls getting prom dresses in this chapter. I'm already fast forwarding to April when they're doing this, and then it's gonna fast forward a bit more when the drama is gonna happen.**

**Anyway…**

**That's where I need your help!**

**When the idea came to me, I started looking on the prom dress websites (thank you Night Moves by Allure!) and I was thinking I'd find a dress for each girl (I even found dresses for Lauren and Jessica and they're a bit slutty like them. Haha!). But NO! I had to find like 6 different dresses for each girl! They were all so pretty, I couldn't choose!**

**SO YEAH! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**I like all the dresses I found, so I'm leaving it up to you all to picking the dresses for each girl. I'm gonna post them on my Flickr under a different album titled 'OOTB (One of the Boys) Prom Dress Ideas'. So click that and all the dresses for each girl will be posted. Each dress will be posted with the girl's name and a number. (Example: Alice 2, Bella 5, Rose 4…)**

**So when you've looked through them all, I want you to click the REVIEW button at the bottom and leave a comment on this pseudo-chapter telling me which dress you would like Alice, Bella and Rose to wear to prom (list it like: Alice 2, Bella 5, Rose 4…). I'll keep a tally for each dress, so whichever dress for girl has the most votes will be the dress used in the story. I'll also post the pics of Lauren and Jessica's dresses; no need to vote on that, but maybe you can tell me what you think of them. Are they slutty enough or do I need to find something more up their alley? Lol!**

**So I'll leave it up to you for about a week, which gives me more time to write CH 8. So sorry I have to make you wait for another chapter update, but I think this will be fun. What I'll do is insert, when I finish writing CH 8, the part where they decide on the dresses.**

**And if the dress you chose is not the winner, don't be sad. I'll use it in another story of mine. I like them so much that I'd do that. I also have an album saved on my laptop with like 30 dresses I like, so there may be a point where the other dresses will show up!**

**So thank you so much for helping me out. I really do appreciate it! And thank you **_**to infinity**_** for reading my story and insisting I post chapters sooner. That's what motivates me to sit at my laptop to write and risk getting carpal tunnel by typing so much. Haha!**

**So check out the pics, leave a comment with your vote of dress and whatever you'd like to say, and CH 8 will be posted next weekend at the latest. You'll see the dress I picked then.**

**Thank you again for your help! Love you all! MWAH! **

**XOXO Caitlin (k8ln713) 33333**


	9. The One That Got Away

**A.N.: OK… please don't hate me! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not posting a real chapter for like a month. So so so so sorry! :( And the last thing I posted for OOTB was an AN chapter which must have sucked seeing instead of a chapter.**

**Yeah, that AN thing didn't really work out well. Only one reader helped me, and I chose two out of her three choices 'cause I liked them the best, though I had some trouble between some dresses and the ones I chose, but I did throw in one of her choices as one of the girls buying it as well. Thank you so much guitargirl94! :) If you never got the chance to take part, it's OK. Read this and the AN and follow the directions with that. Though I already made my choice, since the chapter is up, you can still tell me your fave dresses for the girls. I would still love your opinion.**

**This chapter is all in Rose's POV, and is the longest one yet! Took me a while to write and perfect it, and I hope you like it. OK, a **_**long**_** AN at the end, so check that out! :D**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight. SM does. I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's music or lyrics.**

* * *

**CH 8: THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

**RPOV**

It was the beginning of April. All the seniors had gotten their college acceptance/rejection letters and were all preparing for college.

The day after Emmett's party, he and I woke up and sat at his kitchen table, opening up our letters together. Most of the colleges we applied to were ones we would go to together, like UW, USC, NYU, and University of Phoenix. I also applied to Columbia, Sarah Lawrence, and Vassar, just for the hell of it, but Em didn't apply to those or any others. UW and USC would offer him a football scholarship if he got in to them.

But we promised ourselves that we'd go to college together, even if it means Em turning down a scholarship to go to school with or extremely near me.

So here we are, shaking with nerves, ready to open these fucking envelopes that decide part of our future. We decided that I would open the ones that I applied to that Emmett didn't, to get them out of the way. I opened Columbia first, because I knew there was a great chance I wouldn't get into it what with its two percent acceptance rate or something like that. I ripped it open, pulled out the letter, took a deep breath and read it.

_...We regret to inform you that we co__uld not hold a place for you in __Columbia's graduating class of 2015..._

I stopped reading it and crumbled up the letter, letting Emmett know in no words that I was rejected.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered. I just kissed his cheek and smiled softly.

"It's no biggie, Emmett. I knew that the acceptance rate was small. I just wanted to see if I would get in. Let me open the others, OK?"

I opened Vassar and Sarah Lawrence. Both were acceptances, so I knew that if for some reason I didn't get into NYU with Emmett, either I could go to them while he went to NYU, if he got in, or I could deny both if we both did or didn't get into NYU. I wouldn't part with Emmett if it means being separated by different coastlines.

We then opened our other letters. NYU and the University of Phoenix were busts for the both of us, so I was already declining to go to Vassar or Sarah Lawrence, no matter how good they were. But we both got into USC and UW. Now it was all on Emmett to choose the college. I would go with him to either college, but it was up to him because both offered a full ride for him to play football.

We decided to leave it till later and called our friends to find out where they got accepted to. Jazz and Edward also both got into USC and UW with scholarships, but Bella and Alice got into UW, not applying to USC. Shocker that Alice didn't because she could shop on Rodeo Drive and Melrose whenever since she would be in LA, but she wanted to stay really close to home, even if her parents were hardly around. It was more for us and our families. She grew really close to all of us and wouldn't want to separate now. So we all knew the answer for the four of them was: UW, and the guys would play for the Huskies.

"So, Emmett… do you still want to think about it, or do you have your answer?" I asked him at the end of the following week, while lying on his bed, me snuggled in his large arms. I figured a week was good enough time to ask him if he made his choice.

"Yeah. Let's go to UW. We get to be with our friends still, and I get to play football," he told me with a huge grin on his face.

"You positive? 'Cause I wouldn't mind LA. I could use some sun. You know what, forget it. LA's got too much smog. I'm good with Seattle. We get to see our families whenever. It's only a three hour drive."

"OK. UW it is!" he yelled out, standing up from the bed and scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around. We then kissed, and because it was getting hot and heavy, we laid back down on the bed, and proceeded to make love.

* * *

Since it was April, it was also prom season. All of the new dresses were out and so were the magazines that gave you tips on what to accessorize your dress with, plus things that can happen at prom, _blah blah blah. Ugh!_ I really don't give a shit about the purse I pair with my dress, or about all the prom horror stories. I just want to have a good time with my friends and my boyfriend, not worry about that shit.

All of us were sharing a limo, a black Cadillac Escalade with a sick interior. When we went limo searching, and found the one we were getting, we knew it was _the one_. The girls and I liked the fact that it was big enough that the three couples could have their own seat and that we didn't have to crawl around in it while in our dresses. And that it looked like a club on wheels. So hot! The guys liked the surround system and mini bar. No doubt one of them was gonna sneak in some booze for us.

Of course Emmett and I were gonna go as a couple. Lauren tried to pretend I didn't exist and ask Emmett to prom, which he declined not so nicely. In fact Em and I were on line for prom tickets, holding a spot for Jasper and Edward, me being the place holder for the time being, when Lauren squeezed her way into the line, right in front of Emmett, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Emmett, I can't wait for prom. We should, like, so go together! Wouldn't we like, look totally adorable together when we show up to prom and like, win king and queen?" she asked in her nasally Valley Girl voice. _Ugh! I think I'm gonna hurl._

I wasn't gonna go and rip her extensions out again unless she antagonized me to. This pretending I wasn't right next to Emmett was annoying, but I wasn't gonna get violent with her because I knew I was the one Em asked (well, it was just implied we'd go, but he's not complaining. We love each other.), the one Em "came home" to, the one who knows everything about him, all his secrets, and the one he complained to about Lauren and Jessica. This slut is so oblivious to the fact that he doesn't want her.

"Uh, Lauren. I'm not going with you to prom," Em stated simply to her.

"What? Why? You promised me we would go!" she wined.

"I don't think I did. And if I did, I'm still not going with you. I'm going with Rose." Emmett took my hand, lifted it to his mouth and sweetly kissed my knuckles, making me smile lovingly at him. _See! I know my man and know who he wants. Me!_

"Are you serious? You're still with her?" Lauren screamed out. _God! Does she have to be so dramatic? We're in a line full of people waiting to pay for tickets, and she's having a temper tantrum because Emmett wasn't her date. Get over it and get over yourself, bitch!_

"Lauren, Emmett and I have been dating for seven months. I wouldn't be standing with him on line waiting for prom tickets if I wasn't with him. Nor be holding his hand and kissing him right in front of you," I said. I then grabbed Emmett's head and pulled him to my lips, pressing them against his. He willingly went along with it, and even grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him and shoving his tongue in my mouth. We were having a heavy make out session in public. I could already feel him getting hard. _See! I do that to him!_ I pulled away briefly to say, " Or be saying 'I love you' to him. I love you, Emmett."

"I love you, too, Rosie," he replied, before welding his lips to mine again.

"Ahh!" Lauren cried out and ran off the line, crying fucking crocodile tears that she wasn't getting her way. We finally pulled apart, but still kept our hips close to each other, He has a problem going on in his pants and doesn't need anyone seeing that. He placed a small peck on my lips, and gave me a huge grin.

"Thanks babe. I don't know how I was gonna get rid of her," he said. "And sorry that she throws herself at me like that. I know it pisses you off."

"Yeah, well, it's annoying, but I know that you love me. And I know that I'm the one that does this to you," I replied, bucking my hips into his slightly to show him what I mean. He groaned in response while I laughed it off.

"Oh, I'm gonna give it to you, baby," he challenged

"Yeah, how?" I wondered, playing dumb.

"You'll see later tonight," he simply answered. I just shrugged, and we continued waiting on line. Five minutes later, Edward and Jasper showed up, apologizing that they showed up late. I was relieved of my duties as a space holder and went to find Alice and Bella, who were standing by their lockers, waiting for their men to come back. Of course the reason the guys took forever to come on line was because they were probably making out with their girlfriends. I reached them and we started talking about the incident with Lauren, before Alice went and brought up the topic I've been wanting to avoid.

"So, Rose... me, you and Bella are going up to Seattle on Saturday to look for prom dresses."

"Ugh! Why? Why in fucking April? Prom is in June," I complained.

"Because we need to find the perfect dresses for prom! The earlier we go, the better selection the stores will have! You don't want to end up getting a cheap and hideous party dress last minute. Come on! Please?"

"OK, fine. But no extreme shopping spree. Just dresses, accessories and shoes. You don't need an entire new wardrobe. Neither does Bella and I. Right Bells?"

"Yeah, Ali. I'm kind of broke. I only have enough to buy prom stuff. I practically spent everything I made working at the drugstore during the summer just on your shopping sprees alone. Let's not go overboard with shopping," Bella said.

"Fine," Alice pouted.

* * *

On Saturday, the girls and I took the three hour mini road trip toward Seattle, leaving at 7 in the morning so we could beat the traffic and get an early start. Thank God we stopped at a Dunkin Donuts for coffee and a few donuts. Because we didn't know what dress we were getting yet, we couldn't start getting accessories or shoes yet.

"Work the accessories around the dress, not the dress around the accessories," Alice had said in the car when I asked if we could get the shoe shopping done first. Alice practically bit off my head when I brought that up.

We went into the formal dress shop that had such beautiful dresses, perfect for proms, weddings and other types of celebrations. We started poking around, finding a ton of dresses that we liked. We decided to work one at a time with trying them on. One would go into the dressing room, try the dress on, and two of us would critique it, and then the dress would end up in the no or go piles.

Alice went first, then Bella, then me.

Alice had picked out seven dresses that looked real cute and her style. The first dress she found was a short strapless ice blue dress that had hints of pink blended in under the skirt. And the bodice was all sparkly. It looked beautiful on her. Bella and I gave her a 'go' on that dress. The next two were long dresses, one a navy blue with a V-neck and V-back and a flowy instead of poofy skirt, with flowers on the bottom, and the other a turquoise blue with a cute cut-out back, and a more poofy skirt. They looked nice, but because Alice is so short, the dresses just swallow her up. Though we liked them and she looked nice in them, too, we believed she would trip on the long hems and that she looks lost in the dresses, so she put them in the 'no' pile.

The next two dresses were the same dress in two different colors: yellowy-spring green and purple. They were both short dresses, coming to just above the knee. We liked the purple one better than the yellowy-green one, so she put aside the purple dress with the ice blue one, and got rid of the other one. The sixth one was also long, and a rosy pink shade with flower embroidery on the bodice, but she automatically put it back, without even trying it on. Again, beautiful looking, but she would be swallowed by it. The last one was one of my favorites. It was totally wild, a short teal dress with leopard print on it. It had some tulle in it, giving it some poof, and very ruffly with a removable one arm strap, so she could also go strapless if she wanted to. Bella liked it, too, so Alice put it aside.

Bella went next, and she only had long dresses. The first one was a one shoulder dress, tight around her waist to her knees, before it turned into a mermaid like skirt, with a slight train. It was half black and half white. I thought it was cute and original, but Alice and I feared that Bella would trip and fall because of the long length and train. Plus it had a Cruella deVil thing going on, so she threw it into the 'no' pile. The next dress I really liked. It was a royal purple color, strapless, mermaid skirt and corset back. The skirt had a flower on the left side, and it looked like the skirt was pulled tightly in **(AN: Can't really describe that part… just check out the pic and you'll see what I mean)**. It was beautiful on Bella, and also simple looking without too much going on with it. I voted as a 'go' and Alice did, too. The next one was a bit too crazy for my liking, with so many colors it made you dizzy and feel like you would vomit. It really wasn't Bella's style, and again a long hem with a slight train. Hemming it would make the dress look weird, so it was a no for Alice and I.

The next one was also beautiful. It was more modest, with slight off shoulder straps and a poofy skirt with the same pulled in effect like the purple one. It was almost like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ **(A.N.: plus her name is Bella. Belle, Bella. Lol.)**. And it was blue, too. Blue and purple were her colors; they complimented her milky skin, and purple made her brown eyes pop. The next one was a light turquoise color, strapless, long and flowy, very Grecian goddess like. I liked it and so did Alice, so it was up for consideration. The last one was immediately a no-go. It was coral, low cut halter neckline and a low back. And it had a lit up the side. It was sexy in a way, but too sexy for Bella; plus she would look like Lauren and Jessica. Like a slut. And we know she's not.

So, so far, the girls had three options to decide from.

I was the last one to try on. I found only long dresses, too. The first one was a dark slate color, strapless with studs and beads sewed on and had a train. It was pretty, even if it was a dark color, and the girls thought it was nice, so I put it for the 'go' pile. The next one was a more flowy type dress, black with some indigo, tan and white toward the bottom of the dress and a little by my breasts. It was a halter crossback dress. It was pretty looking, but I decided it wasn't my style, so I put it back. The third dress was of animal prints, zebra and leopard, strapless, long and flowy with no poofiness to it. It was OK, but I didn't really care for it that much.

The fourth dress was too much like the first one, a dark slate color, and had one strap that were like flowers, but the first one was prettier with more detail in it, so a no for that one. The next one was one of my favorites. It was strapless, a reddish-magenta color, with some flowery-vine like embroidery around the bodice and some on the mermaid style skirt. The girls liked it, too, so it was going into the 'go' pile. The last dress was a strapless, dark purple dress with roses all over the dress. Kinda goes with my name. It was pretty and different, so I considered it.

When it got down to it, Alice went for the ice blue dress, Bella went for the purple dress and I went for the reddish-magenta one. We were satisfied with our choices, though Alice did end up buying the other two we all liked just for the hell of it. Eh, who was gonna stop her. She had the money and we all did like them.

"I'm sure I'll find some sort of function to wear them to," she told us after getting them fitted and paid for.

We found our dresses, and now we went to find accessories and the shoes we would wear. Alice got some silver glitter peep toe heels and found some silver jewelry, like a medium length silver pendant with the lowercase letter 'A' in script and with some round diamond studs. Bella found some amethyst studded earrings and matching pendent, while I found rhodonite jewelry, long dangly earrings and a matching necklace **(A.N.: check out the pics on Flickr to see the jewelry. Rhodonite is a magenta colored stone.)**.

We even decided to go into Sephora and play with the makeup and got things that we would need to use when getting ready for prom. It was already decided that me and Bella would get ready at Alice's and the guys would meet us there, as well as being picked up by the limo to head to prom. We would then do some after prom things before being dropped off at Emmett's where we would all crash at after our late night partying. Probably most likely we would just hang around in Port Angeles since the hotel the prom is being held at is there. Seattle is just too far away and would cut in with out limo time just traveling to and from the big city. But prom was gonna be totally awesome. And surprisingly I couldn't wait.

* * *

Emmett and I were doing really well. Still acting like we were the best of friends we were before we became a serious couple, just with some added kissing and groping, by day, then having our own fun at night.

The sex, though not happening so often because of school, friends and parents cock blocking us, was still fantastic. One minute we could be fucking like rabbits, the next Emmett would be making love to me slowly telling me how much he loved me, with me reciprocating the words of love.

We still hung out in his room playing X-Box, me kicking his ass as usual, and as a way to wipe away his pout because he was a sore loser, I would kiss it away and all would be forgotten. And we still went out on dates, just the two of us, seeing a shitty movie, dissing and making fun of it while exiting the theatre, then heading to dinner and eating the biggest and messiest burgers ever, and joking around, all the while stealing some kisses in between. I couldn't find a better guy to be with. A couple of times, Emmett took me to a nice restaurant, and we'd have an amazing time. Usually the worst part is the saying good night thing. But that would be after a great romp in the back seat of his Jeep. Good times, good times.

We had a new student transfer into Forks High halfway through the last semester of his senior year. His father was a Sergeant, making the guy an army brat, and they moved around a lot. The new guy's name was Royce King. He wasn't all too happy about being transferred again, and in the middle of his senior year, too. What's with the fucking Army? The guy was graduating. Couldn't his father be transferred to a new base once it was summer and the guy was preparing for college or something? We all felt bad for him, but we still hadn't really gotten to know him all too well yet. He was still pissed at the sudden move and liked being left alone.

Royce was good looking, having dirty blonde hair that was kind of shaggy (Not like Jasper's hair. He had longer more wavy blonde hair.). He also had olive green eyes (Edward's are more emerald green). And he was tall, about six feet, so he just stood a bit taller than me when I'm not in heels, which you don't find me in too often. But you couldn't compare him to Emmett, or even Edward and Jasper. The three of them were totally blessed with good genes. And Royce was blessed, too. But I'm totally biased with Em and my guy friends.

Out of nowhere one day, Royce comes up to me and starts talking to me, introducing himself. I don't know why me of all people, but OK... The guy could have any girl he wanted, especially since all the girls, even Lauren and Jessica, were fawning over him. He didn't give them the light of day, still enjoying his pity party, party of one. But he comes up to me.

"Hey. I'm Royce King. I'm new here," he said, standing next to me in the lunch line. Emmett and the guys were coming in a few minutes, and Bella and Alice were in front of me on line, totally eavesdropping on the small conversation Royce and I were having.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale. Rose for short. Yeah, I heard about the move. That must suck. And toward the end of your senior year, no less."

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's my dad's job and all, but come on! I'm graduating in less than two months, and I have to just up and move when I just started getting used to the last town. I made pretty cool friends, and was just about to ask a girl I liked to prom, when I get the news I was moving again. It doesn't just suck. It's fucked up," he ranted.

We continued talking as I got my food and was just about to follow the girls. Royce just said, "Talk to you later," and was about to walk in the other direction to find a seat. Now I'm not usually like this, especially with the opposite sex that didn't include Emmett, Edward or Jasper, since all the guys here are douchebags, but I felt bad for Royce King. He was new here, had no friends yet, no use making any since he was gonna up and leave for college somewhere else, and he just started talking to me since I was next to him, and now I was gonna leave him and hang with my friends while he wallowed or something. So I did something my girls did not expect.

"Hey, Royce! Why don't you sit with us?" I asked him. "We're just waiting for our other friends." I didn't specifically say we were waiting for our boyfriends because I knew he wouldn't want to intrude, but I really did feel bad for him. I couldn't believe it – I get a makeover, get a boyfriend who I'm totally in love with who's been my best friend for twelve years prior, and I start feeling bad for a guy I hardly know and won't know for much longer anyway.

"Um... sure, if it's OK with your friends over there," he said, nodding over to Alice and Bella, who smiled nicely at him.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on," I replied, turning around, implying him to follow me to the table. I sat down next to Alice, placing my bag on the right chair next to me, saving it for Emmett, while Royce took the seat across from me. The four of us were all talking, just getting to know Royce a little better, when our guys showed up finally. Not that it's been awkward with Royce. In fact, there was no awkwardness at all. I just missed Emmett.

"Hey, babe," Emmett leaned down to me, pecking my cheek lovingly while sitting down in the seat I saved for him. Edward and Jasper did the same with their girls and sat in the seats saved for them.

Now the awkwardness arises. We didn't mention to Royce that we were waiting for our boyfriends, and he caught on and suddenly curled back into his pissed off/wallowing shell, feeling like the seventh wheel... the way I once felt when Emmett had a girlfriend and we were all hanging out. Now I really felt bad for him. I was leading him on 'cause I could tell he seemed more comfortable with me, leaning in closer to me when we talked or would only direct questions to me.

"Hey, I'm Royce," he said, sticking his hand out to Emmett. Emmett being a jovial guy and didn't think Royce was invading on his territory – yet – shook his hand and introduced himself, as well as Jazz and Ed. If he did feel jealous at all, it didn't show. But I knew I was gonna be in for an argument later.

We all just talked, but again, Royce was really only talking to me, not including anyone else. I could now feel Em tensing up beside me. Finally the bell rang, so we said our goodbyes to Royce at the door and parted ways. We didn't have any classes with him, so at least Emmett could calm down a bit, knowing he didn't have to see him in our class.

It wasn't until this afternoon when we were all hanging around the basketball court just shooting some hoops after school because we were bored when Emmett confronted me. Not all dramatic and all, but I could tell where he was getting at.

"So, Rosie, that Royce guy... you now friends with him?" he started saying to me. We were both on the sidelines, taking a water break for a minute, which then turned into us cuddling together for the last ten.

"I don't know. I guess. I mean, I just officially met him at lunch. He came up to me, of all people, and started introducing himself and talking with me. I felt bad that he didn't have any friends yet and that I was gonna leave him after spending a couple of minutes on the lunch line talking to him. So I invited him to eat with us," I replied.

"Oh. OK. It's just... it's just that I could tell that he seemed _interested_ in you," he answered, emphasizing "interested".

"Emmie Bear, you don't have to worry about a thing. I love you. With all my heart Nothing's gonna change that. We're gonna go to prom, and UW together, and not wanting to scare you, but I plan on becoming your wife, so I expect you getting down on one knee sometime after _college_ graduation you big lug."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Rosie. I love you, and if we weren't so young, I'd ask you to marry me now."

"And I would say no because we're too young. But anytime after college graduation is fair game. I love you. Don't worry about Royce. He's harmless."

"Love you, too, baby," Emmett said, kissing me fully on the lips. We were so wrapped up with each other that we didn't hear our friends yelling at us to get ready to leave. We were both subjected to getting hit in the head by the basketballs.

* * *

April turned into May.

It was May 20 and a couple of days before finals. And there was a party tonight. I don't know who the idiot was who decided to throw a party three days before finals week, but we were going to his party.

The living room was crowded with drunk people, some of them passed out in the backyard, and the music was really loud, the bass from the speakers pounding. The six of us grabbed some cups of beer and made our way around. I was practically glued to Emmett's side, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

It was when Emmett said he had to piss that he left me alone. I decided I would go and find Alice and Bella, but needed a refill of beer. I finished filling the cup from the keg when I almost crashed into Royce upon turning my body.

"Whoa! Girl coming through with a full cup of beer, don't make any sudden movements till you're in the clear," I said. _And rhymed. I'm so lame._

"It's OK. I was just coming to get a cup, too," Royce replied, his lips lifting into a small smile, then grabbing cup and filled it with beer. "So how've you been, Rose? Haven't really seen you around since the lunch you, your friends and I had last month."

"I've been good. Making sure everything's good with prom, and college shit, and studying for finals. And who in their right mind has a party a few days before we have to take finals?" I said, laughing out a bit. Royce laughed, too.

"Fucking stupid, huh?" he said.

"Mmmhmm. But everyone seems to be having a great time. I guess maybe we all just needed to unwind just for one night. Hey, what college you going to? Everyone knows where they're going now, so fess up."

"I'm heading to Brown," Royce replied.

"Brown? Really? That's amazing! No wonder you're not in any of our classes! AP classes right?"

"Yeah. Since my dad's tough on me, I had to keep my grades up, and it got me into Brown. I just needed to get away. Maybe I can make a life of my own in one place now that I'm eighteen and stop packing up and starting over in a new place all the time. Rhode Island seems cool."

"It's a really small state."

"Yeah, but small is good."

We then ended up in somewhat of an awkward silence, so I asked if he wanted to walk around.

"I'm positive Emmett's done peeing, but he may be playing some beer pong out in the garage," I said.

"Yeah, sure," Royce replied, a grin on his face, white teeth sparkling. He looked at me deeply, and I blushed a little bit. No one's ever looked at me like that but Emmett, and that was only after I turned sort of girly. I still play up kind of girly, but keep it casual, too. But Royce seemed to look at me in awe. It was nice to be noticed like that by someone other than the fuckers here in Forks who look at me now like I'm a piece of meat. But it also made me feel a bit uneasy, especially since I'm with Emmett.

"So did you come here with anyone?" I asked after we'd been walking around the house.

"Nah. I came alone. All these girls keep throwing themselves at me, but I'm not interested."

"Lauren and Jessica?"

"Yeah."

"Lauren tends to keep doing that with Emmett. In her mind, whatever's left of it anyway, she thinks Emmett wants her and she doesn't get that he's with me and that he's in love with me. And I love him."

Royce looked away, no smile on his face anymore. I understood now. He was throwing those girls off because he's interested in me. I had to tell him why I wouldn't be ever, needing to explain how I wouldn't give Emmett up because of what we have shared for the last twelve years.

"Royce, I have to set you straight, right here, right now," I started off saying. He looked at me, giving me a look saying 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Royce... I'm not interested in anything but being a friend to you. Nothing more than friendship. I'm with Emmett. I love Emmett. I've always loved him since we were little growing up together. Best friends for years until he finally woke up and realized I'm the best thing that's happened to him and that he was always in love with me but never knew it until September of last year."

"Well then he's an idiot. How could he not know how great you are like that?" Royce asked with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"Hey! Don't call him that! He's not an idiot!"

"Sorry." Royce gave me an apologetic look. He was just pissed because he wasn't getting the girl he wanted since she was taken completely: heart, mind, body and soul. We sat down on the curb outside the house, taking sips of our beers.

"Em and I were always _just friends_. In fact, I'm not usually like this," I said, gesturing to myself, the fancy flowy tunic, tight skinny jeans and the death heels I had on. "I never wore makeup, or wore anything from the women's department. I was always one of the boys in a way, with my clothes, my personality, my love for sports and cars. Never boys until high school, when I realized I was in love with Emmett.

"We met when we were six, and I was really into Hot Wheels, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward, plus a little fucker named James, were playing with them. James told me to go away, I cried, Emmett found me and played with me for the rest of the day. He even punched James in the mouth when James was being mean again. From then on, we've been inseparable.

"It was in freshman year of high school when I realized why I always felt this sensation in me whenever Em was around, and why I seemed angry all the time whenever he had a slut on his arm. I always felt like the seventh wheel, like you did at lunch that day. It was because I felt really strong feelings for him: love. But I couldn't tell him. It would ruin everything we had. I wouldn't be able to stand being apart from him or start feeling awkward around him if he didn't return the feelings for me.

"So, the summer before this school year, I got up off my ass, after breaking Lauren's new nose and ripping out her extensions in the diner parking lot," I went on, Royce laughing aloud, "and listening to some Katy Perry, telling myself to change myself to make him want me. If I put myself out there that I'm trying to be a girl and have a guy want me, maybe Emmett would want me. I used up my entire summer to change from a tomboy to a girly girl. And it worked. I made him stare and feel jealous that all the douches wanted me since I looked hot.

"He only lasted less than a day before he blew a fuse. We got into a huge fight, me ending up sort of confessing my love for him and walking away crying. Emmett came to my house apologizing and then admitted his feelings for me. They were always brewing, but I guess once he saw me in school that first day, they just exploded within him. My change was the catalyst for him. Ever since then, we've been a couple." I finished my monologue and we were silent. Royce kept looking at me, trying to find something that could make him believe I was lying about my love for Emmett.

"You really do love him," he said, finding no lie.

"Yes. Very much."

"He was your first?"

"Yeah," I answered softly, a deep blush on my face. I was so embarrassed to confess that bit of private information to him.

"First time's always special if you do it with someone you love and believe is equally special, and it's the best when you know you're with that right person at that time. I guess I can see that you two are gonna be together forever. I just wish I was able to have a chance," Royce confessed.

"I'm sorry, Royce, but you're not the one for me. Emmett is."

"Yeah. Good luck to you both. But I'd like to still be friends with you Rose. You understand me. And you're not like all the other girls out there."

"Thanks, Royce. I'd like that, too. Here, give me your phone." He handed me his Blackberry and I entered in my number. Then he called my phone, and I saved his number.

"OK, I feel like going home. This party was sort of a bust, besides you and me talking. That actually made it better. I'm gonna see if everyone else if set to go, too," I said, as we walked up to the house.

"Hey, if you need a ride, and they're not ready, I'll give you one," Royce said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up before taking a drag.

"OK. Stick around for a few minutes. If I come out alone, I'll take the ride. If I don't, well then you know."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, as what friends do, and he gave me a friendly smile.

I walked into the house and the sight upon me made me want to crawl into a ball and just cry my eyes out. Emmett was pushed up against the wall, while Lauren snaked her tongue into his mouth. I wish I had the urgency to go and kick her ass, but I couldn't. And what hurt the most? He was kissing her back. All the times he said he didn't want her made me rethink everything we shared: all the confessions of love, all the times we either fucked or made love, all the secrets we shared and all the good times we had together, alone or with our friends.

It seemed that everything was a lie about us. The way he was kissing her, and cradling her face like that, told me he didn't want me at all. He didn't love me.

Again I wish I was able to move and go find out the truth before jumping to conclusions, but I couldn't find the will to walk the twenty feet to them and find out the truth. But I was able to walk backward toward the door, letting the dam break in my eyes and let all the tears pour out.

Royce was still where I left him two minutes ago, enjoying his smoke, when I came running out and dragging him away from the house where the love of my life just stomped on my heart without even knowing I was there to witness it.

"Hey, Rose. What happened? What's wrong?" Royce asked me when I came to a stop because I didn't know where to go to get into his car.

"Em-Emmett... was ki-kiss-kissing Lauren!" I cried out. "And he-he liked it! He-he was kiss-kissing her ba-back!"

Royce pulled me into his arms and let me let it all out. We again sat on the curb, me just bawling and Royce comforting me. Really he shouldn't be the one doing this. Where were Alice and Bella? They're my best friends, where are they? Why haven't they been around to witness the horrific sight of Lauren and Emmett playing tonsil hockey?

I didn't know how much time had passed, but we heard a ton of people dispersing off the property and somehow heading home. I then heard it.

"Rosie? Rosie, baby? Where are you?" Emmett's drunken voice yelled out. He kept yelling out for me, but I refused to answer.

Royce then asked me why I wasn't answering him. "Shouldn't you at least find out why they were kissing?"

"Yeah, right. He'd probably just lie."

Then Emmett came into view and he saw Royce and I on the curb, him holding me to his side. Probably from Emmett's view, it would look that we were kind of cozy, even if it's far from it.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I heard him yell out angrily. I also knew he was ready to tackle Royce to the ground. But I stopped him.

"You won't lay a finger on him Emmett McCarty!" I screamed back at him.

"What are you doing out here with him?"

"I've been out here for quite a while with Royce."

Emmett looked closer at me, probably seeing my red, puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked me. I refused to reply. Anyway he wouldn't have given me a chance since he let me go and pulled on Royce's collar and yelling in his face. "What the fuck did you do to make you cry?"

"I'm not the one who hurt her. If I had hurt her, I wouldn't have been the one comforting her, asshole!" Royce told Emmett. Emmett let him go.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Em asked.

"Recall Lauren's tongue down your throat?" I said snidely.

"What?"

"Don't play the 'I don't know what you're talking about' card on me! I saw you and her making out by the wall. I stood there watching for a few minutes and in that time, I didn't see you pushing her off of you. In fact, you kissed her back with tongue and cradled her head. All this time you were saying you despised her, telling me she was so fucking annoying, and you were lying the whole time. Seemed to me that you enjoyed making out with her. I couldn't even move to go and stop it because the sight of it– it just made me sick that you would betray me like that! I'm not even sure if you ever loved me," I said, feeling tears fall down my face. Emmett didn't even have anything to say.

This had to be the third time Emmett has made me cry when we were together. And this time he's made me cry for the last time. As much as I loved him, I couldn't do this anymore. How could I really compete with Lauren who had all the things Emmett's always wanted before me? Especially since he's had her already, and that _I_ wasn't _his_ first.

He still didn't say anything. How could I possibly forgive him if he can't give me one possible reason as to why what happened happened, and why I should forgive him. I couldn't do this anymore.

"I can't do this anymore. It's over, Emmett," I said simply. "Royce, please drive me home." Royce then led me toward his car. I then heard Emmett yell out, "Wait! Rosie, baby! I love you! I didn't know it was her! Please baby! I'm sorry!"

I tuned him out. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

It was after I got home that I realized I made a mistake.

I fucking jumped to conclusions and didn't give Emmett a chance to speak. It really was only like five seconds that he was silent and couldn't give me an explanation. I caught him off guard with my question. When he started screaming for me to listen to him when he was saying that he didn't know it was Lauren was probably when he broke out of his semi-catatonic state and realized I was leaving him.

I should have fucking gave him a chance and not tune him out.

I wallowed the rest of the weekend, and put my heart into studying for these fucking finals. I refused to talk to anyone, and when I had to go to school, I went back to my old self and wore my baggy sweats and tee with my crappy sneakers and no makeup, and took my test before going home and wallowing in my self-pity.

I had a brief run in with Lauren and Jessica and Lauren was ragging on me about the fact that Emmett didn't want me and that he was taking her to prom. But from what I saw of Emmett that day was that he was like a ghost, like me, refusing to talk to anyone, and just floating through the day just so he could go home, so I know that Emmett didn't want her. Otherwise he'd be with her at this very moment, instead of slouching his way out the door to the parking lot. He looked really hurt and I mentally kicked myself for hurting him so badly. I walked away from them after telling them off with some choice words and left.

I wanted to run after Emmett and beg him to forgive me for not listening to him. But I knew not one ounce of my groveling could get him to do so. From what I realized after the night at the party when he was calling me back was that he actually did care. He really did love me and truly gave me his heart and soul to me. _Completely._ I had to go balls out to get him to take me back.

When I got home from school that day I had to think of a way to win him back. I needed some music to help me, so I turned my speakers and iPod on, letting my music play on shuffle. The first song to play was Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away'. _Damn... she really was everywhere._

_Summer after high school when we first met  
__We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
__And on my eighteenth birthday  
__We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
__And climb to the roof  
__Talk about our future  
__Like we had a clue  
__Never planned that one day  
__I'd be losing you_

_In another life  
__I would be your girl  
__We keep all our promises  
__Be us against the world  
__In another life  
__I would make you stay  
__So I don't have to say  
__You were the one that got away  
__The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
__Never one without the other we made a pact  
__Sometimes when I miss you  
__I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
__Saw you downtown singing the blues  
__It's time to face the music  
__I'm no longer your muse_

_And in another life  
__I would be your girl  
__We keep all our promises  
__Be us against the world  
__In another life  
__I would make you stay  
__So I don't have to say  
__You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away  
__The o-o-o-o-o-one  
__The o-o-o-o-o-one  
__The o-o-o-o-o-one  
__The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
__Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
__I should of told you what you meant to me (Whooooa)  
__Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life  
__I would be your girl  
__We keep all our promises  
__Be us against the world  
__In another life  
__I would make you stay  
__So I don't have to say  
__You were the one that got away  
__The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one (the one)  
__The o-o-o-o-o-one (the one)  
__The o-o-o-o-o-one (the one)  
__In another life  
__I would make you stay  
__So I don't have to say  
__You were the one that got away  
__The one that got away_

I know I couldn't change the past, but maybe I could find a way to make up for what I've done.

And then lightbulb... I had a plan.

As much as I wanted to run over to Emmett's house and ask for his forgiveness, I needed to get this plan in motion. I had two weeks to do this, and I needed all my friends, except Emmett to help me out. The first people I called were Bella and Alice. I first asked for their forgiveness for me ignoring them through my wallowing state. They did forgive me, telling me they wanted to give me space. They even stayed out of Emmett's way, especially since he blew up at Edward and Jasper when they asked him why he was being an asshole all day. After their little fight, Emmett had been like me, a ghost to everyone.

I then told them of my plan, telling them to contact Edward and Jasper about it, too. I then asked them, implying it for Ed and Jazz, to not give anything away in front of Emmett, if he ever comes around. And they gave me their word, also promising to relay this onto the guys.

I then called Royce. He had asked me after he dropped me off from the party to call him if I ever needed his help, and now I needed it. I relayed my plan to him and he was in.

I hoped all would go well and not backfire.

* * *

**A.N.:**** OK… don't hate me for bringing on the drama, though I did warn you all chapters ago that it was coming. **

**So… what did you think after being denied a real chapter for a month. Still sorry about that.**** :'( Press that button below to tell me what you think! :)**

**Plus did you expect that it'd be Emmett kissing someone else or did you expect Rose to be kissing Royce and Em catching them? Let me know. At first I was gonna do the whole thing making Royce the bad guy and him throwing himself on Rose, where Emmett would see it but not consider that Rose might be fighting Royce off her, but changed my mind. Plus did you think that Rose would realize her mistake at the end?**

**Also check out my Flickr. All the pics from this chapter (limo, dresses, Rose & Em's party outfits) on there.**

**And with me saying in this chapter, _"What's with the fucking Army?"_, I don't have anything against the Army, so please don't comment and say mean things about me hating it. I don't hate the Army. I'm proud to be an American and I'm proud for all the men and women who serve, whether they are sent to Iraq or are working on bases in America or other countries. I won't enlist because I'm scared shitless, but nonetheless am proud of those who do. But it would suck if you were an Army brat and had to move all the time because your parent was transferred from base to base. **

**Also let me know, if you have experience being in the Army/Navy/Marines/Coast Guard/National Guard, etc, or are a child of someone who was in the Army, etc., about any information I have wrong in this chapter, and to give me insight on certain things. My next RxEm story is an Army one called "Camouflaged Hearts" (more info to come and I'm not posting it after OOTB is finished. Gonna dip my feet into posting a BellaxEdward FanFic. Maybe after the BxE one.) and I've gotten some info about the Army, but would appreciate any more info to make the story seem real even if it's fiction. Thank you! :D**

**With the dresses, I didn't hate any, so all the dissing in the story was just for that. I liked all the dresses I have on my Flickr. But I did have a hard time trying to pick the dresses for the girls and just went with my gut and chose the ones mentioned. **

**Also, I posted another Rose and Emmett one shot! This one, I believe is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Haha! It's called "With Benefits" and maybe with the title you'll know what it's about without me telling you. So please check that out!**

**OK… I'm gonna let you go. I hope to write Ch 9 after this and posting it by next Saturday or sometime in the middle of the week after that. It's gonna pick up in EmPOV at the party and continue from there. It might be a split POV. Not sure yet, but definitely will start with Emmett.**

**OK bye! :) Love you all! 33333333**


	10. Thinking Of You

**A.N.: Here's the next chapter! YAY! I posted this ****exactly a week later, so I kept my promise. I really thought it was gonna take me a while to try and write this, but I wrote this a couple of days after I posted the last chapter, and it only took me a couple of hours to do it. It's kind of short, and a filler chapter of sorts, but it clears things up with what Emmett experienced the night of the party. I close it with a little bit of Rose's POV, which will give you more insight of her plan. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight. SM does **_**(lucky...)**_**. And I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's music or lyrics. Just her CDs. But I do love the song "Thinking of You", even if it's sad. (Did you see the music video? I almost cried when I first saw it.)**

**OK… you may read now. **

* * *

**CH 9: THINKING OF YOU**

**EmPOV**

Holy shit! We're almost done with senior year! Yes! I've been waiting for this for eighteen years.

I was just so ready to get out of Forks and head to college up in Seattle. With Rosie. God, I loved her. I don't know what I'd do with out her, and I'd probably die if I screwed this up. I can't lose her. _She's my everything._

I wasn't kidding when I told her a month ago that if we weren't so young, I'd ask her to marry me right then and there on the basketball court outside of school. So what if we'd only been dating seven months, now eight? We've known each other almost our entire lives and know everything about each other. Rosalie knows how that I can act like a fucking idiot, but that's what she loves about me; I could make her laugh. I could then act like a lovesick puppy, and that's just due to her. She just understands me, and I understand her. We share the same interests and just share everything with each other. We just added in that we're in love with each other and kiss and grope and fuck/make love; otherwise we're still Rose and Emmett.

But now we're like two weeks away from prom and three from graduation. I was even thinking that I'd propose to her at our high school graduation instead of waiting till the college one, but getting married after college was finished, 'cause we are too young. I just wanna tie her to me as soon as possible, and if only an engagement ring could do that for a little while, then so be it.

But yeah... we're almost done with school, and finals are Monday. It's Friday, and some idiot threw a party. It's really stupid how he'd throw a party, where everyone's gonna drink, which then leads to hangovers and sleeping all day Saturday, taking a whole day away for studying. That leads only Sunday to cram all the information in our head for our Monday tests. But whatever. Maybe we all need to let loose for a night.

Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rose and I headed to the party in separate cars. It was just so in case one couple wants to leave, the rest of us don't have to tag along if the others wanted to stay. Rose was dressed so sexy. I really need to start thanking Bella and Alice when they make Rosie over; they make her look so _hot!_ She had this long blouse on that was a see through peach color with this design all over it. And she had on skin tight skinny jeans and these fuck me heels with zippers on the sides. _Fucking gorgeous!_

Rose and I were hand in hand for the first hour we were at the party, getting drinks, dancing or just walking around. I then told Rosie that I needed to pee real bad, and I let her go so I could relieve myself. She told me that she'd get another beer and look for Alice and Bella, so I was OK with that. But letting her go was my biggest mistake, 'cause it blows up in my face later on.

When I was done with the bathroom, I went to go look for my girl. She was no where near the kitchen or in the living room dancing. I couldn't even find my boys or Alice or Bella. Most likely upstairs those four. Maybe Rosie was outside or something.

"Hey Em! I bet I can beat your ass in beer pong," Tyler Crowley said to me as I neared the garage, on my way to the backyard. One little game of beer pong won't be a big deal. It'll be over fast and I'm sure Rose will eventually find me if she was looking for me.

"You're on!" I replied, moving toward the ping pong table lined up with beer cups in triangles on both sides of the table. I accepted the challenge of us betting money, each of us throwing down ten bucks as the bet. And I won my money back, plus an extra ten. I beat Crowley's ass. _Ha!_

"Anyone else want to try?" I asked nonchalantly, stuffing my money into my wallet. Two more takers, but they failed, as I won myself twenty more bucks. I was a little buzzed from drinking the beer. But some of my football buddies wanted to do keg stands, and I ended up staying almost thirty seconds before I couldn't chug anymore. My head was pounding from some of the blood rushing to my brain along with all the beer I took in. I felt like going home, but I wanted to stay all at the same time.

I was in the living room and needed to take a breather, so I stood against a wall, closed my eyes and took some deep breaths.

I then felt someone come closer to me and then their lips on mine. They felt soft and supple and I knew they had to be my Rosie's lips. I could smell her coconut body spray and it smelled good. I deepened the kiss, not opening my eyes just yet; I wanted to still take in my surrounding using my other senses besides vision. Her tongue was tangled with mine. I gripped her hips tightly to me and started groping my way up her sides.

But then everything faded and new things were invading my mind.

Rosie's lips felt sticky and with this nasty, artificial strawberry flavor. Her perfume was really strong and fruity, and it was giving me a migraine. She didn't taste like she normally did which was this citrus flavor from the gum she sometimes chewed on. No, she tasted like fucking nasty bubblegum. And the feel of her body was all wrong. Rose was tall and with natural curves. I was feeling up someone shorter and really skinny that I could feel her hipbones jutting out of her. I opened my eyes now to find out who I was making out with that wasn't Rose and was disgusted with my realization.

_Lauren._

All the things that were Rose were just my imagination.

I tried pushing Lauren away, but she wouldn't let me go. "I just knew you'd come crawling back to me, Emmett. We were made for each other. Not you and that tomboy bitch."

"Get off me, Lauren. I don't want you. I never want you. This was a mistake."

"I don't think it was a mistake. And I'm sure you don't think it's a mistake by the way you were feeling me up and kissing me," she said, trying to sound sexy, but her nasally voice killed it.

"No! _It was!_ I didn't know it was you, and I was imagining Rose: her face, her taste, her smell and her body. Everything about you that invaded my senses is just disgusting," I yelled at her, finally pushing her away and stomping out of the living room and back into the bathroom, trying to get Lauren's nasty taste out of my mouth with mouthwash and water. I washed my hands four times trying to get the way she felt off my hands. **(A.N.: Ever touch something, and it feels wrong, but even after you wash your hands once, you still feel it, so you keep washing? It's probably all psychological, but sometimes you do it just so you don't feel it anymore.)** I splashed myself in the face with some water to cool me down and try to relax. I needed to find Rose to tell her what happened. I don't wanna _ever_ keep secrets from her.

I was thinking of ways to tell Rose when someone knocked on the bathroom door, telling me to get out and go home 'cause the party was over. I exited and followed the stream of people leaving. But I still didn't know where Rose was.

"Rosie? Rosie, baby? Where are you?" I called out. My voice still sounded drunk but I didn't care. Once I found Rose, I'd ask her if she was capable of driving us back to my place, then I'd tell her everything. I didn't get an answer from Rose.

A minute later, as I was able to see in front of me without the throng of people in my way blocking my view, I saw Rose and that Royce guy sitting on the curb. He was holding her, and I saw red. _That's _my _girl you're feeling up fucker!_

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I yelled out at him, ready to punch his lights out for touching Rosie. Rose stood in my way, preventing me from getting closer to him.

"You won't lay a finger on him Emmett McCarty!" she screamed back at me, pointing her finger at me in a scolding way.

"What are you doing out here with him?"

"I've been out here for quite a while with Royce."

I finally really looked at her, all anger now aside, and I could see that her eyes were all red and puffy. She was crying.

"Have you been crying?" I asked her, cradling her face softly, but she didn't answer, still looking at me with fire burning in her pupils. On instinct to act all caveman and protect my woman, I let her go to go after the shithead who hurt her. I grabbed his collar, lifting him off his feet a few inches and yelled in his face, "What the fuck did you do to make you cry?"

"I'm not the one who hurt her. If I had hurt her, I wouldn't have been the one comforting her, asshole!" Royce answered me with as much venom. With that I let him go.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Recall Lauren's tongue down your throat?" Rose asked with disgust in her voice.

"What?"

"Don't play the 'I don't know what you're talking about' card on me! I saw you and her making out by the wall. I stood there watching for a few minutes and in that time, I didn't see you pushing her off of you. In fact, you kissed her back with tongue and cradled her head. All this time you were saying you despised her, telling me she was so fucking annoying, and you were lying the whole time. Seemed to me that you enjoyed making out with her. I couldn't even move to go and stop it because the sight of it- it just made me sick that you would betray me like that! I'm not even sure if you ever loved me," Rose replied, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

I was speechless.

I made her cry again.

I had no idea what to say to her. She saw everything that happened, all that I was gonna say before I told her that I didn't know it was her. She called me out on my actions, even if they were a mistake. But all that I wanted to say to ease her conscious left my mind and I had no idea what to say.

What could I say? Could I say I was sorry, that I was at fault and hoped she forgave me for this one time mistake? Could I say it wasn't my fault, that Lauren came up to me and kissed me while I had my eyes closed, never knowing he came up to me until I opened my eyes. Yeah, I was gonna tell her all of that and prayed to God that she let it go and that we could go back to how we used to be, before any of this happened. But like I said before, it was all gonna blow up in my face.

"I can't do this anymore. It's over, Emmett," Rose said. Nothing else. "Royce, please drive me home."

Royce then led he toward his car. I woke up out of my trance of that she was leaving me for good and then yelled out, "Wait! Rosie, baby! I love you! I didn't know it was her! Please baby! I'm sorry!"

The car door closed, and Royce walked to his side and then drove off a minute later. She totally tuned me out. If she loved me so much then she wouldn't have blocked me out.

I was pissed now. At her, at myself, at this fucking situation. She wouldn't even give me a chance. The entire time I was silent, for like five fucking seconds, I was brewing up some words to say to her, and she then refused to listen to me. I won't call her a bitch. Never would I call her one. Being bitchy is one thing, which she can get sometimes if you rubbed her the wrong way, but being a bitch is a total different thing. She wasn't a bitch. She was just pissed at what happened. And I was, too.

I wanted to go home, so I got into my Jeep and did just that. I was now totally sober now, but I still drove home slowly and carefully as I could, just not drawing attention to myself in a way that could get me pulled over for, one, being slightly buzzed, and two, because I'm underage. I didn't want my night getting any worse, and thankfully I made it home in one piece and with no ticket or arrest.

I went to sleep and woke up with a slight headache. It was bearable and I took a Motrin to get it to go away. I kept myself hydrated and studied my ass off the rest of the weekend, refusing to talk to anyone or even call Rose. I needed some time to cool off. Maybe tomorrow I'll try.

Maybe.

What I would like was for her to come to me and apologize. I may have been the one to do a stupid thing, but she was at fault for not giving me a second more to speak my mind and beg for her forgiveness. She needed to come to me and say she was sorry for not listening to me and then I'd apologize for my actions.

On Monday, when I arrived at school, I just wanted to go in, take my tests, and go home. If I ran into Rose, I'd hope for her to ask if we could talk, and then we can talk somewhere privately. But because I was still sort of in a mood, and Jasper and Edward called it out on me, I blew up in their faces. They looked scared, because never had I really yelled at them in such an angry way that looked like I was out to kill. I whispered a sorry and walked away. Now that my anger was let loose, it was now officially off my shoulders and I just acted like a ghost, waiting for the day to pass so I could float away.

I did see Rose after my last test, and she looked like me. She went back to her old self, with her baggy sweats and tee shirt and a ratty old pair of sneakers. She didn't look like the Rosie I loved. She looked... _gone._

I knew she saw me, too. She was looking at me with sadness in her eyes, as if she knew she made a mistake, but she feared coming up to me to ask for forgiveness in case I blew her off. She didn't know that I'd take her back in a heartbeat. Lauren and Jessica were ragging on her about something, and she was ignoring them as she stared at me. Because she made no move to come up to me, I just walked out to my car, hoping that eventually she'd do so.

A week went by, and still no word from Rose. I talked to Edward and Jazz, but it didn't feel the same. I wasn't really jovial since my sunshine wasn't shining next to me. Because everyone knew I was single again, girls tried to come up to me and see if I wanted to go out with them. It was as if Rose never existed in my life that way. I turned down all of them, saying I was busy, though they that knew I was rejecting them just because they weren't the love of my life and I would never love anyone as much as Rose.

Edward and Jazz said they felt bad for me, but Rose wasn't coming around, so that maybe I should just remain friends with her somehow, even though it would change everything and that we might as well not speak at all. They even encouraged me to go out on a date or even pick someone out to take to prom, but with someone not slutty, like a majority of the girls in school came off to be.

There was this girl, a senior who was actually a year younger than us, all advanced in her classes and was graduating early, who was very quiet, but very pretty. She was like Bella. She had long, dark brown hair and gray eyes, short and a bit curvy. But still very pretty. Her name was Vera, and the guys urged me to take her to prom. Maybe she could be my everything, but I knew my everything wasn't Vera.

When I asked her out, she was surprised, and she whispered a yes. I was gonna take her out to a movie and pizza, letting her pick. I didn't care. Surprisingly, she didn't pick a boring or a total chick flick movie, but picked an action one that had hot chicks in it, in some sort of fantasy world, or something like that. **(A.N.: **_**Sucker Punch**_**... I really want to see it, and let's just say it's still playing at this time in Forks.)** And it was pretty good. I took her home, and kissed her. On the lips. It wasn't like a gross porno kiss, but a tender kiss. I didn't feel anything. She smiled and waved good night. The next day I asked her if she wanted to go to prom. And she accepted.

I wasn't gonna be a guy who refused to go to prom now that his girlfriend dumped him. I was gonna go and try and have a good time. But it still wouldn't feel the same.

I went home after school and turned on my stereo, flipping on a different station than my usual rock or rap music playing. It was a station that played older songs from a couple of years ago, but they were hits. And surprisingly a song came on just after Daughtry's 'Feels Like Tonight' that reminded me of everything that was happening to me, even if the lyrics were in a girl's point of view. And it was none other than Katy Perry. _God, she was everywhere..._

_Comparisons are easily done  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree  
__I picked the ripest one  
__I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
__Where do I go?  
__I guess second best  
__Is all I will know_

'_Cause when I'm with him  
__I am thinking of you  
__Thinking of you  
__What you would do if  
__You were the one  
__Who was spending the night  
__Oh, I wish that I  
__Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer  
__In the middle of winter  
__Like a hard candy  
__With the surprise center  
__How do I get better  
__Once I've had the best?  
__You said there's  
__Tons of fish in the water  
__So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
__I taste your mouth  
__Oh  
__He pulled me in  
__I was disgusted with myself_

'_Cause when I'm with him  
__I am thinking of you  
__Thinking of you  
__What you would do if  
__You were the one  
__Who was spending the night  
__Oh, I wish that I  
__Was looking into..._

_You're the best  
__And yes I do regret  
__How I could let  
__Myself  
__Let you go  
__Now  
__Now the lesson's learned  
__I touched and I was burned  
__Oh, I  
__Think you  
__Should know_

'_Cause when I'm with him  
__I am thinking of you  
__Thinking of you (oh!)  
__What you would do if  
__You were the one  
__Who was spending the night  
__Oh, I wish that I  
__Was looking into your  
__Your eyes  
__Looking into your eyes  
__Looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through  
__And bust in the door  
__And take me away  
__Oh  
__No more mistakes  
_'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay  
__Stay..._

The song really spoke of everything that's happened, and what I wish would happen.

I mean, I could try and move on, but it's completely useless if I'm still hung up on Rose. And everytime I've seen her around, I've been seeing her with that douche Royce King, laughing with him and hanging out with our friends with him. I mean, I could do the same with Vera by my side, but it would all just feel awkward when you're hanging out with your ex-girlfriend with her new boyfriend, if that's what he was, and you bring your new girlfriend, if Vera was even that. _Ugh! Everything's so complicated!_

How could I let myself slip that Friday night? My whole life's ruined. I wouldn't be able to be with Rose ever again in the way I loved being with her, with her wrapped in my arms while I kissed her and us just being us.

Now it's all gone. I'm such a fucking idiot.

* * *

**RPOV**

My plan was working. I don't like seeing Emmett so depressed, but if I want the way I want this to play out play out correctly, then I had to see him like this. I don't wanna seem cruel for putting him through misery, but I'm gonna to make it up to him in a couple of days at prom. I was with Royce all the time, acting that I somehow moved on and decided to date Royce, even if he's nothing more than a friend. I don't even kiss him. I wouldn't put Emmett through that torture if he saw me and Royce together.

Plus, I didn't want to put Vera through torture either.

I found out a little something from Royce a week ago, and that was he really liked Vera Wright.

And she liked him right back.

And, though she's a year younger than us, she's actually graduating early and heading to Brown for college. So it really worked out with Royce and her.

But the three of us, including Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice, letting them in on the plan after conducting it, decided that we would have Edward and Jazz convince Emmett to move on and to find someone new, someone not like Lauren or Jessica, but someone. That's where Vera comes in. The guys would lead Em to asking Vera out and to take her to prom.

Now it's not that I'm gonna get Emmett to fall for her, when she's pretty smitten with Royce, but it's just a decoy just to get him to prom where I can follow through with my part. And so far it was working. They went out and he asked her to prom, which she accepted. Of course after I work my problems out with Emmett, Vera is gonna sneak away with Royce. Vera was OK with it. Alice, Bella, Jazz and Edward were fine being friends with Royce. He really was a cool guy and the guys come to a liking to him. But the only problem was that Emmett was still a bit hurt and full of pride and didn't want to hang with us at all, or even 'introduce' us to Vera.

I seriously hoped all of this worked out, but I guess I won't know until prom on Friday.

* * *

**A.N.: So... what did you think? Leave a comment and let me know! I love reviews! :)**

**Some of you had commented saying that you all though that Royce was gonna be the bad guy last chapter, and to be honest, as I had said in my replies to your reviews, I was gonna do that, but changed my mind last minute, and would make him just a friend to Rose. Em screwed up and I hope that his side of the story got told and cleared some things up. Now we just gotta wait till they get back together, which I promise will be next chapter, and then the epilogue after that. I can't believe it's almost over!**

**Now I got a little story, and it goes back to the part where Emmett was washing his hands to get everything of Lauren off of him. It just reminds me of this**_**Monk**_** episode a couple of years ago. If you don't know what**_**Monk**_**is, it's this USA Network show that's about this ex-cop turned hired PI that has extreme OCD and many phobias (germs is a big one; always needs a wipe whenever he touches something or shakes someone's hand) and uses his quirks to solve cases that are too hard for the San Francisco Police Dept to solve on their own. It's so funny! Look it up on**_**IMDb**_**, and find out what channel re-runs are on since it ended a couple of years ago.**

**But anyway... there was this episode where Monk was solving this case involving a leper, and his assistant, Natalie, went out on a date with a doctor who treated leprosy. They were making out in his car, and he told her he used to have leprosy, but that it wasn't contagious anymore. Well she freaked, went back to her apartment, brushed her teeth like three times and asked her daughter if she could fill the bathtub up with Listerine, just so she could somehow get this psychological nasty feeling off her. It was hilarious!**

**But yeah...**

**So I really hoped you liked this chapter. Next one should be posted soon! It's gonna be happy; no more drama/angst. Ok… maybe I'll throw in a little drama, but nothing depressing; I'm thinking something funny (maybe another cat fight between Rose and Lauren at prom?) **

**OK, I've kept you long enough. Love you all! xoxo**


	11. Not Like The Movies

**A.N.: Hello! Sorry this was delayed a bit. I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I think I got it how I want it. So I hope you all like it. :)**

**I decided to add in a PROM PLAYLIST at the bottom so you'd get an idea of what songs were played at prom. Only a few were mentioned in the chapter.**

**I'll have pictures on my Flickr, so check those out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. :( I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's music (but I do love 'Not Like The Movies'; it's one of my faves), nor to any of the songs mentioned in the chapter or on the playlist. They're just on my iPod.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**

**RPOV**

Tomorrow was prom night. To be honest I was so excited and scared shitless. I wanted to have an amazing and unforgettable time, but I was afraid my plan would backfire on me and it would turn out to be the worst night of my life.

Emmett was still avoiding all of us, especially me, and it killed me to see him all depressed and hurt. It was like his jovial side was detached from him. Vera had been a very good pseudo-girlfriend and kept him distracted with doing things so he wasn't cooped up in his house out of boredom and sadness. She and Royce were desperate for this madness to end so they could actually go on a date and for Emmett and I to make up and live happily ever after. I don't blame them for getting antsy around each other when they couldn't do anything that could make Emmett think that Royce was hurting me by stealing his temporary girlfriend or whatever he considered her.

The girls (Alice, Bella, and Vera) and I went and picked up our dresses from the dress shop a couple of days ago. We were technically done with classes and done with finals, so we didn't have to actually have to go to school since we had cleaned out our lockers and returned our textbooks and did the required stuff to graduate. Now all of us were just getting ready for prom, finalizing plans and preparing to graduate.

The limo situation was a little hard to deal with. We needed to convince Emmett to ride with us, and it was hard doing so, but Vera pulled some puppy dog eyes on him, and he caved just so he didn't have to deal with it. He wasn't happy that he was confined to a small space with me and Royce there, though he really has no reason to have beef with Royce. We're doing nothing and he's _acting_ as my date, like Vera is to him.

But since it was the day before prom, Alice wanted to so some spa treatments and get our hair cut at the spa/salon in Port Angeles. We were setting our hair and doing our makeup at Alice's, but I was in desperate need of a trim and I have no problem with relaxing with massages, facials and getting manicures and pedicures; just being waited on for a couple of hours.

And I did relax.

All the stress from the last couple of weeks was now being rubbed away from the masseuse, who noticed all the knots in my back and shoulders. And my face looked so much more awake and soft from the facial. My nails and my toes were painted a pretty magenta color to match my dress and got a white design on my all of my nails to make them look extra pretty.

For once I actually liked being girly. All the other times were tortuous.

After a long day, Alice suggested that we go out to dinner, to complete the package of a girls day out. We headed to the Italian restaurant closest to the spa, and ordered the delicious food and just chatted.

"So are we ready for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

We all cheered 'yes!' throwing in some whoops and laughing our asses off.

"So let's run the plan again," Bella said. "We get ready at Alice's, the guys come there and the limo picks us up..."

"...Then when we get into the limo, the way the seats are set up that there is a bench by the door, another bench across from that, and two more toward the front of the car. Let Royce, Rose, Vera and Emmett get in first so they could claim those seats..." Alice continued.

"But let me and Em get in first, then you and Royce, so we sit with our dates, but you two are next to each other," Vera says to me.

"And what I'll do is request the song I want played and force Emmett to dance with me while you and Royce sneak away without drawing too much attention. Like you say you're going to the bathroom and Royce says he's going to smoke a cigarette. The DJ will call Emmett out and I'll be in the center of the dancefloor. We'll dance, I'll apologize and he'll apologize. And that's based on what you've told me, Vera. That you and him act more like friends and he's just taking you to prom as friends. And that he misses me from the conversations he has with you. Then hopefully everything plays out from there," I finished.

That was my plan. I planned to go all out at prom my dedicating a song to him, one that shows my feelings, while begging him to take me back. I really did hope it worked out, 'cause I don't know what else I could do to show him I miss him and love him so much.

We finished eating, paid the bill and headed outside. Of course, the whole day couldn't be perfect.

Lauren and Jessica were just walking up the walkway to the restaurant. I'm just glad we ate and were just leaving; I don't think I could eat in a place while they were there, fearing they'd somehow taint the wonderful atmosphere of the restaurant with their horrible personalities.

"Oh, look. If it isn't the tomboy and her little friends?" Lauren said snidely. I couldn't help but scoff and push past her so we could head home for our sleepover. I wanted to be the bigger person here and just ignore her. Of course I wanted to hit her in her fake nose again, and if she crossed me, I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions. "Hey, bitch! Don't just walk away!" she called back.

I turned and gave her a look that said, "What do you want now ho?"

"I was just with Emmett. He seemed to really miss me. I guess me kissing him sparked a good memory in him. The way he worshipped my body like I was a goddess. I knew just how to please him. I just knew you two wouldn't last, and that he was only with you because you actually looked like someone he wanted. But I could tell that you'll always be the dyke you used to be underneath your makeover."

_That's it! _The fucking tramp was getting it. I was gonna be civil and maybe just call her names, but once she called me a dyke, I saw red. I walked right up to her and right hooked her face, hitting her cheekbone as hard as I could. When she went down to the ground, Jessica tried to help her up.

"Oh no, slut! I'm not done with her," I said, looking her straight in the eye. Jessica got all puffy and was about to slap me across the face, but I caught her wrist quickly. I was always proud of my quick reflexes. "Try that again, and you're next." That made her cower away.

Lauren tried getting up and while she was still hunched over, I yanked her head back, pulling out some chunks of her bottle blonde extensions. She screamed bloody murder, and I whispered in her ear, "Lauren, you have no idea who you're messing with. Now listen to me. First, I know Emmett wouldn't go for anyone as low as you. Plus I know he never meant to kiss you that night at the party, that it was a mistake, and that he thought it was me. And two, I wouldn't call the cops if I were you. You antagonized me to do this. And I wouldn't even suggest lying to them saying I started this. I have witnesses. And if you forgot, Bella's dad is Charlie, chief of police, and he knows how you've been treating me and my friends. So don't even think of pressing charges."

I let go of her hair and pushed her away from me. When I was about ten feet from her, I called back, saying, "You know, you should go to a better salon when you get more extensions in, or even invest in a better set. I'm still able to rip them out of your hair."

The girls and I continued walking to our car. I walked away unscathed. I guess I'm just not as breakable as Lauren is. They high fived me and we drove off to Alice's to do this sleepover. We popped popcorn and watched chick flicks that didn't suck and even took a dip in Alice's pool. It's been open since Memorial Day, which was only a couple of days ago, and we took advantage of the warm water and alone time and did some night swimming. Of course, if Emmett and I were still together, we'd totally invite the guys over, but we just had to wait less than 24 hours till everything's back to normal.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Tonight's prom night.

I was nervous. And sad.

If Lauren hadn't kissed me, Rose and I wouldn't be apart, and we'd be going to prom together. But of course life just had to hate me these past two weeks.

I was still going with Vera, but I still imagined me going with Rose. She was going with Royce. Vera and I were going in the limo with everyone, despite my protests. As much as I wanted to be close to Rose, I just didn't like the fact she was gonna be sitting tightly next to Royce, especially with my huge body mass that could almost take of two seats. _Damn my extremely broad shoulders._

But whatever, I agreed. I knew Vera was getting ready with the girls over at Alice's, and all the guys were to meet over there, and then the limo would pick us up. I hitched a ride with Edward and Jasper, and before we headed to Alice's, we picked up Royce. Just being next to him pissed me off. He was gonna have his hands all over Rose tonight, and possibly be cliché and get a hotel room with her.

That was supposed to be me and Rose being the typical couple who gets a hotel room so they could fuck on prom night. I wanted to be the one dancing all night with her and holding her and then making love to her. _But no... _Lauren just had to kiss me and ruin everything between me and Rose, and Royce had to squeeze in and take my girl.

We arrived at Alice's and headed up the walkway to her front door, ringing the bell. All the guys had their corsages in hand, ready to slip it on our date's wrist. Vera told me her dress was gonna be a light purple color, so I picked up a light purple rose corsage that also had some small white flowers. After we rang the bell, Alice yanked the door opened and dragged Jasper in by his tie and their lips were like magnets, drawn together. After Jazz was pulled in, the rest of us just took that as a cue to come in as well. I walked in last.

The other girls came coming down, first Vera, then Bella, then Rose.

_Oh God Rose!_ She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her dress was gorgeous, a reddish pink color with these white flowery vines sewed on, and it hugged her curves perfectly, so perfect that I just wanted to kiss her hard on the mouth. And I really shouldn't be thinking that since she's no longer mine, but Royce's. Plus I was now sporting a semi and it was for the girl I wasn't with anymore. I was taking Vera.

Now Vera looked very pretty. Her dress was short, a light purple color and a thick black ribbon that hugged her waist, and was very sparkly. But I just wasn't drawn to her like I was with Rose. No one could compare to her beauty.

And what was really weird, was that even though Royce looked at Rose as if she was the most beautiful woman in the room, his eyes did look over at Vera, eyeing her like a piece of meat. _What the fuck! _

You know what, I'm not even gonna go there right now.

We took pictures and then the limo arrived and we took one picture in front of the limo before hopping in. Vera got in first, since she was closer to the door, and pulled me in afterward. We claimed the seats toward the front of the car. After we were seated, Rose got in, taking her spot right next to me, and Royce got in afterward. It was kinda packed where we were since it was four people, and, like I said before, because I had such huge shoulders. Rose was practically sitting in my lap. Not that it felt uncomfortable or anything, just that it wasn't right for me to like the fact that she was so close. I was just about to jump up, and claim one of the other benches, but Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward were in and sitting there. Guess I just have to sit it out for an hour.

The prom was at a hotel in Port Angeles. And when we got there, there were already a bunch of people dancing crazy on the floor, the DJ playing 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. Some were sitting at tables and the rest were getting their pictures taken by the photographer.

Vera dragged my hand to our table, the others following. Rose and Royce were all secretive with the way Royce was leaning in to whisper in her ear, she smiling wide and glancing mine and Vera's way. I looked away and toward Vera, taking her hand.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her.

"Sure, Emmett." I then got up and took her with me to the floor. The beat of Enrique Inglesias' 'I Like It' started pouring out of the huge speakers, and we started dancing, jumping up and down when the chorus came around and singing along. Vera was laughing and for once in such a long time, I actually smiled because I was having fun. The others were joining us by the second verse, Jasper going down low when that particular line was said. It was a blast.

More songs played, a couple of slow ones, including one of the slow songs from _Dirty Dancing_ called 'She's Like the Wind' by Patrick Swayze, where I just rocked back and forth with Vera, or even switched partners that I danced with Bella or Alice during other slow songs, but never Rose. I don't know if I'd be able to control my actions in she was ever in my arms again. The guys and I watched as our girls danced together to this song called 'Shake It' by some band that has Miley Cyrus' brother in it. **(A.N.: Good song! Metro Station's Shake It! Prom Playlist at the bottom.)**

The DJ decided to do a whole 80s/90s playlist for about fifteen minutes, like 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', making all the girls get on the dancefloor and sing and dance together, a remix of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart', 'Tubthumping' and 'Baby Got Back', closing with 'If You Leave' from _Pretty in Pink_. Then he went back to music from this year, playing 'Only Girl (In the World)' by Rihanna.

I decided to take a break for a few minutes, going over to the bar and getting a Coke. I looked back toward the crowd and didn't see Rose, Royce or Vera, but the others were all dancing to the Rihanna song. When it ended the DJ got on the microphone.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special request. Emmett McCarty? Could you please come out onto the dancefloor?"

_What?_ I was confused. Who would want to dedicate a song to me? If Lauren was involved, I'm not sure what I'll do to her, but it sure ain't gonna be pretty.

I walked back onto the dancefloor and as I walked through, all the other people dispersed, making way for me. I was looking back and forth at all of them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, silently asking them to give me an answer. When I looked back, I saw Rose standing in the middle of the dancefloor, the disco ball hanging over her. She looked nervous for some reason. Why? Did she have something to do with this?

I finally reached her, and all the other students were pushed back away from the both of us, as if to give us our space. I looked to her, her blue eyes blazing. Then a melody started playing.

_He put it on me  
__I put it on  
__Like there was nothing wrong  
__It didn't fit  
__It wasn't right  
__Wasn't just the size  
__They say you know  
__When you know  
__I don't know  
__Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh_

"What is this?" I asked. She stepped toward me, her body almost touching mine, and my breathing hitched.

"Emmett..." she started.

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?" Rose whispered. Her eyes looked to have some unshed tears in them. Why would she be crying? What did I already do to make her cry? If dancing with her will make her feel better, then I'll do so just so I don't hurt her any further.

I nodded and placed my hands around her waist, her arms automatically linking around my neck. I could already feel the warmth I always felt with her whenever we touched. I missed it.

"So what is this all about? Why did you request a song?"

"Just listen to the words," she told me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

So I did.

_I didn't feel  
__The fairytale feeling  
__No, oh  
__Am I  
__A stupid girl  
__For even dreaming  
__That I could  
_

_If it's not like the movies  
__That's how it should be, yeah  
__When he's the one  
__I'll come undone  
__And my world will stop spinning  
__And that's just the beginning  
__Yeah_

A little break came before Katy Perry's voice started singing again. _Wait... Katy Perry? When will she ever leave me alone? _I used this brief moment to talk with Rose. Why would she choose a song like this?

"Rose... what's going on? I don't understand what this whole thing is meaning."

"Emmett, she's talking about how she hasn't met her soul mate yet, and that she's still waiting. And that only in the movies do people live happily ever after, and that she'll experience once she knows who he is."

"So? What does this have to do with this dance?"

_Snow White said when I was young  
__"One day my prince will come"  
__So I wait for that date  
__They say it's hard to meet your match  
__Gotta find my better half  
__So we make perfect shapes_

"'Cause I found my soul mate. I'm living the fairytale dream right here, right now, dancing with you. You're him, Emmett. You make my world not spin so crazily and off axis. It's like you make everything else disappear and I only see you. Understand?" Rose said to me, holding my head in place as if doing so will make what she is saying get through to me.

Well, once she said I was her soul mate, everything clicked into place.

_If stars don't align  
__If it doesn't stop time  
__If you can't see the sign  
__Wait for it  
__One hundred percent  
__Worth every penny spent  
__He'll be the one that  
__Finishes your sentences_

"You mean that?" I ask, looking deeply into her eyes, bright blue like violets, to see if she's lying a bit.

I find nothing.

"Yes, Emmett. I love you. I always have and I always will. And I'm so sorry for not listening to you that night. I was just so angry seeing you kiss that whore that I didn't stop to really listen to you, or even try to make amends with you. I wasn't sure if you wanted me anymore.

_If it's not like the movies  
__That's how it should be, yeah  
__When he's the one  
__I'll come undone  
__And my world will stop spinning  
__And that's just the beginning  
__Oh, oh, oh yeah_

"Rose, I'll always want you. I don't want her. Only you," I say, cradling her head and kiss her passionately, putting all my feelings of love into it. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for not talking with you either. We really fucked up."

"Yeah, we did. I forgive you, too. I'm glad we're good now. We are good now, right?"

"Yes, we're good. I'm glad, too. And Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

'_Cause I know you're out there  
__And you're  
__You're looking for me  
__Oh, whoa, whoa  
__It's a crazy idea that  
__You were  
__Made perfectly  
__For me  
__You'll see_

We continued dancing slowly, every now and then sneaking in tender kisses, trying to make up for lost time. But I did have to find one thing out before we moved forward.

"So what about Royce?"

Rose just laughed loudly, hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Um... decoy."

"What?"

"Me being with him was just a decoy. So was the thing with you and Vera."

"I don't understand." I really didn't. What was she talking about? What did Vera have to do with the situation?

"Well, I had this plan. I realized I fucking screwed up big time, but I needed some grand thing to make you forgive me. So I decided to use prom. You were all depressed like, and I needed you to move on, in a way. I found out that Royce really liked Vera, and she liked him back, so I got Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward in on the plan as well, having the guys encourage you to 'get over me' by finding someone else, and they pushed you to Vera."

_Just like the movies  
__That's how it will be  
__Cinematic and dramatic  
__With the perfect ending_

"I just pretended to be with Royce. I promise you nothing else was going on between us. You being with Vera just threw you off track a little so you wouldn't get suspicious. You being distracted in a way helped this work out," Rose continued, gesturing to the DJ playing the song and us dancing.

"Oh. So you didn't do anything with Royce?"

"No! I promise he's nothing more than a friend. He's really smitten with Vera. Plus, she'd fucking bite off his head if he did anything with me. Even if it was for the plan."

"What about when I kissed her after my first date with her?"

"Shh. He doesn't know you did that, so let's keep in between us. He'd kick your ass for just pecking her lips."

"Well how did you know I wasn't gonna fall for her?"

"I could tell by the look in your eyes that you didn't really move on at all, and neither of you had a spark in your eyes when with each other."

_Oh, whoa  
__It's not like the movies  
__Oh  
__But that's how it should be, yeah  
__When he's the one  
__You'll come undone  
__And your world will stop spinning  
__And it's just the beginning_

The song ended and I leaned in and kissed Rose's lips one last time.

"I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too, Emmie Bear."

The DJ started playing a fast paced song now, maybe Shakira's 'Loca', and Rose started moving against me, urging me to dance and grind with her. And I wouldn't deny a chance to keep dancing with her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren and Jessica walking onto the dancefloor with Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. Both of them had extremely slutty dresses on. And of course the guys were taking it all in not so inconspicuously. Figures. As the four of them got closer to us, I noticed that Lauren's face and eye looked a little purple, her makeup caking around the area, and it looked as though she had a wig on, or something.

"Um... baby?" I asked Rose.

"Hmm?" she answered, still rubbing her ass against my hard as steel cock, reacting to her sexy dancing and grinding. _Oh, she was so gonna be the death of me._ Her doing this to me is making me not think clearly, and I almost forgot what I asked her.

"Uh, do you have any idea what happened to Lauren's face?"

"Maybe..."

"Rosie..."

"OK, OK. Last night, me and the girls bumped into the tramps after eating at a restaurant, Lauren called me a dyke after I tried to ignore her, and I saw red. I right hooked her and also ripped out some of her horrible extensions."

_"She what?"_

"Em… calm down. It's over and done with as you can tell by the black eye that's covered with a lot of face makeup, and the horrible wig she had to use last minute."

"And tell me why you weren't arrested. 'Cause I'm positive that she would have called the cops and pressed charges."

"Well, I sort of threatened her. I mean, I had witnesses that she started it all, even though I was the violent one. She antagonized me. Plus Charlie is Bella's dad and chief of police, and he knows how Lauren is a pain in our asses. She has no case since she's the one always harassing us, so I told her to not even bother calling the cops and trying to press charges. I think I may have gotten through to her."

After Rose said this, Lauren and Jessica looked over toward me and Rose. When they saw how Rose and I were grinding against each other, Lauren's face was a pure shock and hatred. Rose then gave her the stink eye and did one of those moves where she looks like she was gonna go after Lauren and Jessica and beat the shit out of them, but not doing anything, causing to run away anyway. This made me smile. I never lost my Rosie. She was still the same as she ever was.

The others came over and we told them all that we were officially back together. They cheered "Thank God!" and congratulated us on working things out. We all danced together in a group. I noticed that Royce and Vera had returned, and since Rose and I were back together, the two of them no longer had to hold back their feelings, both of them dancing closely together and kissing every now and then. They made a cute couple.

Finally the prom died down, with couple leaving to do whatever for the rest of the night. Thankfully we all got out of there unscathed and didn't live a night like in that movie _Prom Night_. Now that shit was fucking scary man! When I first watched that a couple of years ago, I was actually afraid to go to prom for a while, scared to get my throat slit in my sleep or being chased down into the hotel basement by the crazed maniac and then killed. Rose, when we watched this, of course looked at me and said, "You fucking pussy! It wasn't that scary!" But man, it was freaky!

The last song the DJ played was about ten years old and it was Vitamin C's 'Graduation (Friends Forever)' **(A.N.: I love this song!)**. It just totally reminded us that high school was coming to an end and that college was three months away. We were gonna be on our own, away from our parents, and living like adults, trying to find out what we wanted to do in life. It was sad to hear this because, though I know I wasn't gonna lose Rose or any of my friends after graduation, but that there was a chance I won't see any of my other classmates for ten years. Rose and I danced slowly to the song, and she and the other girls, while they danced with their guys, sang along to this, occasionally hearing a sniffle from one of them.

Prom was over, but the night was just beginning. We weren't gonna do much, just stay in Port Angeles. There was a diner down the street, so we planned on getting some food in our stomachs, for it had been a few hours since we ate, and there were other things to do, like clubbing.

After eating and partying for a few hours, Rose and I were beat, as were the others, so we all decided to head back to the hotel and get some rooms to crash in. Only Royce and Vera headed back to Forks because their parents were more strict. Plus Vera's technically a year younger than us even if she is a senior. Once we were settled, we all said good night to each other and that we'd see them in the morning.

Now I was really glad to be alone with Rose. In our own hotel room. No interruptions for the rest of the night. As Wayne from _Wayne's World_ would say, _"Scha-wing!"_

We had a decent room, not totally huge, but it's not like we're staying more than the night. Plus we have the necessities: the bathroom and a bed. The bed being the most important. _OK... I really hope I'm not sounding like a total douche who only wants to bag his girl tonight._

Well, I mean, I miss Rosie, and I miss the intimate connection we had... it's been far too long.

I look at Rosie, and she's looking at me, her blue eyes darker with lust. Oh, thank God, I'm not the only one who wants some tonight.

* * *

**RPOV**

Everything was good now. Emmett and I worked things out. We talked, me filling in on what I had planned for my grand apology. Then when it was like 3AM, and we were all beat, we headed back to the hotel and booked three rooms; Royce and Vera took the limo back to Forks 'cause she had to be home. And Royce's dad, the Sergeant, was just strict and wanted him home so he didn't get into any trouble after prom.

_Well, I wasn't totally beat..._

I could tell Emmett's been wanting me sexually the whole night. I wasn't being very subtle with my hints of me wanting him either by my provocative dancing at prom. When we were alone in our room, with no risks of being interrupted, I kicked off my heels and I then stared at him with lustful intensity, curling my finger for him to come over to me. His pants had a very large and noticeable bulge, and I knew that it was all caused by me and was for me. I really missed him.

"Emmett... can you help unzip the dress. It's in the back and I can't reach it," I tell him. I notice that he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing a bit, and he nods. Why is he so nervous? We've been with each other so many times, and all those other times, except our first time, no nervousness was shown. Is it because it's been a while due to our stupid fucking separation? Well, maybe I can't blame him. I'm a bit nervous as well.

Emmett then grips my hips in his hands, then uses on hand to pull down the zipper. Once I feel the dress loosen around my chest and waist, I turn around and slide it the rest of the way down slowly in front of Emmett, as a sort of foreplay/teasing. He gasps as the dress falls around my feet, me stepping carefully out of the dress so I don't trip and ruin the lusty atmosphere I'm giving off, turning Emmett on.

I'm not naked underneath the dress. In fact, I decided to be prepared for tonight, positive that we would be back together and would be making love at the end of prom night. I had underneath the dress a simple black corset and black lacy panty. The corset was good for two reasons: to suck my waist into a good curvy shape under my dress and pushing my boobs up quite nicely (that got Emmett staring), and the second reason was that of turning Emmett on. Like his mouth was practically to the floor, his eyes shooting out of his skull, and his cock was straining to get out of his pants. _Oh yeah! I'm good!_

Not even a second later, Emmett bum rushed me onto the bed, like he usually does when he just wants to tickle me, but instead groped my body and kissed me passionately, trailing the kisses down my neck. Emmett was now in a rush to get me naked, and he was struggling on how to take the damn corset off.

"Damn it! How do you get this fucking thing off?"

"Like every traditional corset out there, you have to untie it. The strings are in the back," I replied.

I rolled over, my ass facing up now, giving a good view of the back of the cheeky panties. I heard him groan, and it was either in delight of seeing my ass cheeks or the idea of trying to get the corset off me.

"Rosie... you're so gorgeous, but that's too many ties."

I started untying the thing off me, loosening the knot. "Just pull the strings as if they're shoelaces."

He pulled at the strings to loosen the corset, and when it was loose enough that I could just pull it over my head, I turned over so Emmett could see the top half of my body nude.

_"Oh God!_ So beautiful! I've missed these so much!" he yelled before latching his mouth onto one of my nipples. I moaned in delight, the sensations going straight to my covered pussy. As he suckled, he started pulling off my panties, then kissing his way down my torso to the holy land.

He looked up at me from down there, and licked my slit and sucked on my clit, all the while pumping two of his long fingers into me, driving me to orgasm quickly. After I came, he licked me clean, then hovering over me and smiling widely. "Delicious," he said.

I yanked him down to me and kissed him fully, tasting myself, then kissing and sucking on his neck. "You better get naked now, Emmett McCarty or else I'm gonna explode."

He jumped up and started stripping quickly, almost tripping over himself because he forgot to take of his shoes. Him doing this just reminded me of that Flight of the Conchords song 'Business Time'.

_I remove my jeans but trip over them  
_'_Cause I've still got my shoes on  
__But then I turn it into a sexy dance  
__Next thing you know I'm down to just my socks  
__And you know when I'm down to just my socks what time it is  
__It's time for business  
__It's business time  
__It's business, it's business time  
__You know when I'm down to just my socks  
__It's time for business  
__That's why they call them business socks_

At the thought of the lyrics and the sight of Emmett struggling to get naked, I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Emmett asked, confused as to why I suddenly just cackled with laughter.

"Oh, just you struggling and that Flight of the Conchords song, 'Business Time'. I just remembered the lyrics and they were funny," I struggled to say, trying to fight the urge to giggle some more. But Emmett started laughing, too.

"I remember that video. It was funny." **(A.N.: I'll put the link at the bottom. It really is hilarious along with their other songs. )**

We finally stopped laughing and I took in the sight of naked Emmett. Oh, he looked so good. I really missed him, so I told him.

"I missed you, Emmett."

"I missed you, too, Rosie. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We then laid down and he hovered over me once again. He had a condom packet in his hand, ready to roll it onto him. When it was on, he positioned himself at my entrance, kissing me once again while pushing himself into my body. I moaned into his mouth as he entered me. He felt so good and I missed the feeling of him.

When he was fully in me, he pulled out a bit and thrust himself back in, going in and out. I soon felt the sensations running through my body as I got closer to going over the edge.

_"Ahh!_ Yes! _Yes!"_ I screamed out.

"Oh, Rosie, you feel _so_ good!"

We continued kissing, or he'd just look into my eyes and whisper terms of endearment. I then came and screamed, _"Emmett!_ Oh God yes!", and moaning as he continued thrusting in me to get his own release.

When we were spent, we cuddled together in a sweaty heap, trying to catch our breaths. It was if that we haven't exercised in a long time and weren't used to this much endurance. We untangled ourselves when we decided to take a quick shower together, deciding to stick to washing ourselves and each other and kissing, nothing more.

It was really late, or should I say really early, when we fell asleep. When I woke up it was after one in the afternoon. I nudged Emmett awake, and when his hazel eyes opened slowly, as if he still didn't want to get up, but I kissed him and I knew he was fully awake when he started kissing me back with more passion. I liked kissing him like this, just not when I have morning breath, so I pulled back and went to get a piece of gum from my purse, handing him a piece to him.

We then checked out and caught a cab home, our prom clothes on, except Emmett gave me his jacket to cover myself. Didn't want the driver to imagine me like that if my shoulders were exposed and my boobs practically popping out of the bodice.

I texted the others before we left, wondering if we all were gonna head back to Forks together, but they said they were already home, actually going to sleep when they got to their hotel room unlike us. I just kept my head on Emmett's shoulder the whole hour home. We were silent, but it was comfortable.

The cab dropped us off at my house and we walked into the house. My parents were sitting watching TV and saw us enter. I was thinking my dad would get in Emmett's face about hurting me, but he didn't. I guess he was just happy that I was happy again.

"So, I'll see you later?" I ask. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to be alone with him in the house for a while, let alone my room, so it was best to just do whatever my dad was gonna tell us before he does, and hope that in a little bit, it'll be relinquished.

"Yeah. See you. I love you Rose," he replied.

"Love you, too." I leaned up and pecked his lips, taking his jacket off my shoulders and giving it back to him before he left and walked all the way back to his house.

"So you two are back together?" my dad asked after a minute of silence.

"Yep. We apologized and worked everything out. It really was all a big misunderstanding and the fear of being rejected was in our way."

"You know he's not gonna be allowed to be alone with you in the house for a while."

"Yeah, I know. I need to get some more sleep and I'm a bit hungry. Anyway, I got the rest of my life to be with him. A few hours isn't gonna kill us."

* * *

A week passed by quickly. The Monday after prom was the start of graduation practice. It was a killer, walking two at a time, sitting, standing, up and down we went, and we had to endure the whole fake receiving of the diploma act where we shook all the teachers and the principal's hands and pretending to switch the tassel over.

The real thing wasn't as bad, but it was in the hot gym and we were all wearing these uncomfortable gold polyester gowns. There were about a hundred or so in the graduating class, and we had to sit trough a whole hour of just mentioning names one by one. It sucked for Bella and Jasper 'cause they were toward the end of the list, while Alice and Edward were closer to the beginning of the list. Me and Emmett were right in the middle. We were all separated in seating, but we were all hooking up with one another at the end and all of us, plus our families, were all going out for lunch.

After the principal announced us to be the graduating class of 2011, we all threw our graduation caps into the air. We promised to meet outside by the parking lot, away from the crowds in the gym. There I saw all my friends and their families. But before I could walk over to them, I was cut off by Lauren and Jessica. What could they want now? Or were they just in dire need to get the shit beaten out of them again.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked in a huff.

"OK... I'm sorry that I was a total bitch to you the entire year," she said with a little bit of her normal attitude.

I gave her a look that said it wasn't just during the year that she's been a bitch to me.

"Fine... our entire lives. And I'm sorry about kissing Emmett. It was wrong to do that when you two were still together and I'm sorry for ruining something really good between the two of you. You two are really in love and I guess Emmett and I were never meant to be. I deserved the black eye and the broken nose and the ripped out hair extensions. I know we may never get to be good friends, but I wanted to leave Forks High on a good note with you and hope that maybe in ten years when we return for the fucking reunion which would probably suck, that we won't still be enemies."

"Me, too. For everything. I hope that we'll be cool," Jessica threw in.

"Thanks. I hope so, too. And I hope you find someone good for you, how Emmett's good for me. You may still be a whore, but I hope you change in college and find your soul mate."

"OK. Well, I got to go. The parentals are taking me to the Bahamas for my graduation gift and we got a plane to catch. So see you in ten years, if not sooner."

"I'll Facebook you both to catch up."

"Yeah, whatever." And the two of them clacked their heels away. I just snorted and headed over to my friends.

"What was that about?" Alice asked me when I reached her.

"We're gonna try and be civil I guess. They apologized for giving me so much shit. Hopefully they won't be so bitter in ten years."

Alice, Bella and I just shrugged and headed over to our boyfriends. But Royce stopped me before I could get to Emmett.

"Can't I at least go attack my boyfriend with a huge hug before dealing with good byes and shit from everyone else?" I asked sarcastically.

"After I give you a hug, then you can," Royce replied. I hugged him tightly. "Thanks for being my friend Rosalie Hale."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna miss you. And Vera. Where is she by the way?"

"Oh, she and her parents left a few minutes ago. They had reservations. I'm gonna take her out on an official date tonight."

"Yay! You two look absolutely _adorable_ together," I jokingly said with a baby voice, pinching his cheek tightly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll miss you. Thank you so much for helping me out with all this drama that happened" I said.

"You're welcome. And I'll miss you, too. We should all meet up somewhere for breaks or something, and you know, text, Facebook, whatever," he replied.

"Mmhmm. Will do."

"And make sure Vera and I get an invite for your wedding that will inevitably happen at one point or another."

"If I don't kill Emmett first. Sometimes he does get on my nerves that I just want to wring his neck, and there's a chance we won't make it to the wedding."

"I heard that!" Emmett said to me as he came up beside me and hugged me tightly, before giving me a huge kiss. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, back," I whispered back.

"You know, you two are kind of sickening with all this lovey dovey crap. It's been like this all week," Royce huffed out.

"Well, we have to make up for lost time," Emmett told Royce.

"Promise me, Hale."

"Sure, King." I hugged him once more and then he left and met up with his dad.

"So, how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" Emmett asked me when we were all alone.

"Um... I don't feel any different. You?"

"Nothing." We laughed at the awkward answers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so my legs linked around his waist and our eyes were leveled with each other and he carried me to his Jeep, placing me on the hood of his car.

"OK... so I want to do this really bad and I don't give a fuck about what we talked about a few weeks ago," Emmett said.

"What are you talking about, Em?" I asked. The he got down on one knee and pulled out of the pocket of his dress pants a black velvet box. I gasped when he did this.

"Emmett David McCarty! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale... I love you so much. You're my best friend in the entire world, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Well, I sort of experienced it for two weeks and it _fucking sucked._ You mean so much to me and I need you in my life always. I'll never let you go ever again, and I promise to do whatever makes you happy. So, if you'll have me, even if this whole thing is way too early, I'm asking you to marry me, to be my wife, lover and best friend for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me?" Emmett then opened up the box and revealed... an empty box.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. His question, his proposal hit me like a ton of bricks. I seriously did not expect this on my graduation. But then I was able to take in oxygen when there was nothing in the box. I gave him a look that asked, "Where's the ring?"

"OK... so I don't have a ring. But you'll get the nicest one, I promise."

"Well, no ring, no answer," I answered, sliding off the hood of his car and walking over to the passenger seat to his Jeep. Of course I was just playing with him.

"Wait... what?" he asked, confused as to what just happened. "Did I just get rejected?"

"Emmett," I started saying, "do you really think I care about having a ring at this very moment?"

"Well, I would think all girls would want a ring. Otherwise no one really knows you're engaged."

"Baby, I love you. So much. I don't need a huge diamond ring from Tiffany's to prove I'm taken. My head and my heart say I'm yours. But if you'd like an answer, then... yes."

Emmett took a deep breath, a sign that told me he was relieved that I accepted his proposal. He lifted me up off the ground and kissed me intensely on my lips.

"Now don't go thinking we're gonna get married right now. People are gonna think I'm knocked up," I said to him after he released me.

"Nah... getting married at eighteen is too young. I was thinking in a few years. Maybe before we graduate college. I want to make you mine officially around then. But soon, there's gonna be a ring on that pretty finger."

"OK. That works for me. I love you, Emmie Bear. With all my heart. You're never gonna be rid of me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Rosie." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, cradling my face while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I couldn't wait for my forever with Emmett to start.

* * *

**A.N.: So... did you like it? Let me know! :) **

**Also, what was your prom like? Did you love it, hate it & wish you never went at all, or thought it was just OK and didn't see the hype of attending? I liked my prom. I had a lot of fun and I absolutely loved my dress. I had no date, which I was fine with (all-girl schools kinda suck when there's no guy there to ask you, & I didn't know many guys where i live and refused to have a pity date), and went with my friends. After prom sucked 'cause we went into the city late and we couldn't get into some places w/o ID or had to be at least 19 (I was still 17), so we ended just walking around and then I got dropped off in the morning around 6 AM. So that was mine.**

**Here's the link to the Flight of the Conchords song 'Business Time'. So funny: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=WGOohBytKTU  
I also recommend the other live versions of Jenny, Albi the Racist Dragon, The Humans Are Dead and the Hiphopopotamus vs Rhymenoceros (this one is hysterical! must see this!) **

**So, the epilogue is next. Boo hoo! It's almost over! :( It's just gonna fast forward and highlight really important parts of their lives. I hope to have that up real soon.**

**OK... I'll let you go now. As I said before, pics on Flickr, playlist below. OK, bye! :) xoxo**

* * *

**PROM PLAYLIST**

**-only a few of the songs were mentioned in the chapter, but these are the ones that would have played, in random order. YouTube should have all these songs so search them if you want to listen to them.**

• **BRITNEY SPEARS - DON'T KEEP ME WAITING, TILL THE WORLD ENDS, HOLD IT AGINAST ME **

• **LADY GAGA - ALEJANDRO, BORN THIS WAY, JUST DANCE, BAD ROMANCE **

• **JENNIFER LOPEZ - ON THE FLOOR, I'M INTO YOU, PAPI**

• **KATY PERRY - FIREWORK, E.T. (FEAT. KANYE WEST), NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**

• **KE$HA - YOU'RE LOVE IS MY DRUG, WE R WHO WE R, TIK TOK**

• **NKOTBSB (NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK/BACKSTREET BOYS) - DON'T TURN OUT THE LIGHTS**

• **FLORENCE + THE MACHINE - THE DOG DAYS ARE OVER**

• **ENRIQUE INGLESIAS - I LIKE IT**

• **ADAM LAMBERT - WHATAYA WANT FROM ME, IF I HAD YOU**

• **BEYONCE - HALO, SMASH INTO YOU, SINGLE LADIES, IF I WERE A BOY**

• **BLACK EYED PEAS - I GOTTA FEELING, THE TIME (DIRTY BIT)**

• **BONNIE TYLER - TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART (LOOK FOR A REMIX)**

• **CHUMBAWAMBA - TUBTHUMPING**

• **CYNDI LAUPER - GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**

• **EMINEM - LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

• **JASON DERULO - WHATCHA SAY, IN MY HEAD**

• **JAY-Z - YOUNG FOREVER**

• **JESSE MCCARTNEY - SHAKE, BODY LANGUAGE, HOW DO YOU SLEEP?**

• **KANYE WEST - HEARTLESS**

• **KINGS OF LEON - SEX ON FIRE, USE SOMEBODY, RADIOACTIVE**

• **DAVID GUETTA - SEXY CHICK**

• **P!NK - FUCKIN PERFECT (CLEAN VERSION), RAISE YOUR GLASS, SOBER, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME**

•**MAROON 5 - MISERY**

•**METRO STATION - SHAKE IT**

•**MICHAEL BUBLE - I HAVEN'T MET YOU YET**

•**NATASHA BEDINGFIELD - LITTLE TOO MUCH**

•**NELLY - JUST A DREAM**

•**OMD - IF YOU LEAVE**

•**PARAMORE - IGNORANCE, ONLY EXCEPTION, MISERY BUSINESS**

•**I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE, SHE'S LIKE THE WIND**

•**RIHANNA – ONLY GIRL (IN THE WORLD), DISTURBIA, DON'T STOP THE MUSIC, RUDE BOY**

•**SHAKIRA - LOCA, HIPS DON'T LIE**

•**SIR MIX-A-LOT - BABY GOT BACK**

•**SIXPENCE NON THE RICHER - KISS ME**

•**T.I. - LIVE YOUR LIFE**

•**TAIO CRUZ - DYNAMITE, BREAK YOUR HEART**

•**USHER - BURN, YEAH, DJ GOT US FALLIN IN LOVE**

•**AVRIL LAVIGNE - HOT, WHAT THE HELL**

•**THE VERONICAS - UNTOUCHED, CAN'T STAY AWAY**

•**VITAMIN C - GRADUATION**

•**30 SECONDS TO MARS - CLOSER TO THE EDGE**

•**3OH!3 - DON'T TRUST ME, STARSTRUKK, MY FIRST KISS**

•**WE THE KINGS - CHECK YES JULIET, SKYWAY AVENUE**


	12. Epilogue: Hummingbird Heartbeat

**A.N.: Hey! **

**OK I'm **_**sooo**_** sad now 'cause this is the last chapter of One of the Boys. :(**

**This chapter is a biggie… almost forty pages and at least 12,000 words - new record! I just couldn't stop writing! I went into a lot of detail for those special occasions Rose and Emmett shared, but may have went overboard with other things that may not sound so important, but I wanted to do it. ****I tried editing it down, but it didn't work out. **

**Besides, for making you wait for at lea****st a week, you expect a long chapter, not a scrawny chapter that fast forward like ten years later (I hate those!) and says that they got married and had a baby and lived happily ever after… you probably want more than that, right? Right! So it's gonna pick up pretty much after graduation and go from there. I really hope you like it and don't think it's too much.**

**Pictures of **_**everything**_** on my Flickr! So check those out. And in case you guys don't know, I have all the song links of the chapter titles on my profile, as well as other links.**

**Check out the AN at the bottom. It's my farewell to OOTB and has some other important stuff there, so please read that. I'm also posting two AN chapter after this. More info at the bottom about it and then read them. TY!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I don't own the rights to Katy Perry's songs, but I do love them! Anything other references that are mentioned is not mine, but this plot is mine.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: HUMMINGBIRD HEARTBEAT**

_You make me feel like  
__I'm losing my virginity  
__The first time every time  
__When you're touching me  
__I'll make you bloom like a flower  
__That you've never seen  
__Under the sun  
__We are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate  
__To create  
__A family tree  
__This evolution with you  
__Comes naturally  
__Some call it science (science)  
__We call it chemistry  
__This is the story of the birds  
__And the bees_

_And e__ven if seasons change  
__Our love still stays the same_

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
__Spread my wings and make me fly  
__The taste of your honey is so sweet  
__When you give me that  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Hummingbird heartbeat (Oh oh)  
__Hummingbird heartbeat (Oh oh)  
__Hummingbird heartbeat_

_I've flown a __million miles  
__Just to find a magic seed  
__A white flower with the power  
__To bring life to me  
__You're so exotic  
__Got my whole body fluttering  
__Constantly craving for  
__A taste of your sticky sweet_

_Always__ on the brink  
__Of a heart attack  
__You keep me alive  
__And keep me coming back  
__I see the sun rise in your eyes  
__Your eyes  
__We've got a future full of blue skies  
__Blue skies_

_And e__ven if seasons change  
__Our love still stays the same_

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
__Spread my wings and make me fly  
__The taste of your honey is so sweet  
__When you give me that  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Hummingbird heartbeat (Oh oh)  
__Hummingbird heartbeat (Oh oh)  
__Hummingbird heartbeat_

_You love me, you love me  
__Never love me not  
__Not, oh no  
__When we're in perfect harmony  
__You make me sound like  
__Like a symphony  
__Yeah oh!_

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
__The taste of your honey is so sweet  
__When you give me that  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat__, oh  
__Spread my wings and make me fly  
__The taste of your honey is so sweet  
__When you give me that  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Hummingbird heartbeat (Oh oh)  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Hey yeah  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Hey yeah  
__Hummingbird heartbeat  
__Oh oh  
__Hummingbird heartbeat_

* * *

**RPOV**

Everything between Emmett and I worked out after prom and graduation. I was already engaged and I wasn't even eighteen yet, but we weren't gonna mention it to anyone just yet. None of our friends even know that we are engaged, and we want to keep it that way. Alice would freak, and maybe Edward, Bella and Jasper would be passive about it, and definitely our parents would blow up, but just the idea of being connected to Emmett like this in secret is fun and just our thing.

When summer vacation began for us, the six of us headed into Seattle to shop and see a movie, but we ended up looking around the UW campus as well. As we drove around, checking out the whole campus and the businesses around it, to get an idea of what would be around us, we came across a house for rent with an open house going on.

"STOP!" Alice screamed out, making Emmett stop short, and all of us jerking forward. Alice got out of the car and ran up to the door. We all followed just so we could figure out what the fuck she was doing.

"Babe, what are we doing here?" Jasper asked, coming up behind Alice and wrapping his arms around her waist to calm her down. She did stop jumping a bit, but I could tell that her little heart was still bouncing on the inside. She then took off and made her way around the house.

When she disappeared, we started looking around. The interior of the house was very nice, fully furnished with luxurious furniture and an off white carpet and a very nice kitchen. The rest of us toured around, and found our way upstairs and saw that there were three bedrooms that were quite large and had their own bathrooms, with two small ones, one upstairs and one downstairs. Emmett and I headed downstairs, finding Bella and Edward in the kitchen, Alice and Jasper checking out the living room. We decided to head back outside into the backyard, and we saw a large pool and a very spacious yard. I started picturing the six of us living here throughout college, the guys playing football in the yard, with us girls tackling alongside of them, Bella trying out new recipes in the kitchen and Alice designing everything around the house.

I tugged on Emmett's sleeve to get his attention.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"All of us should pitch in and rent this. It's close to the campus. And it'd be retarded if we all got dormrooms, sharing them with strangers, but having to escape them to get some alone time, or that we'd be going back and forth to see each other. It just makes sense to get our own place, and be with our best friends."

"Are you sure, Rosie? I mean, I'd be OK with it, to make you happy, and by the way Alice was, I'm sure she was thinking it before you. But, what would our parents think? Moving in when we've only been _together together_ for nine months and when we're not married?" he asked. "Your father would flip out and kill me before I could even properly propose to you even though I did it already." whispering that last part.

"I know it's soon in that way, but it's inevitable anyway. Might as well get a go on it. Plus wouldn't it be cheaper renting out this six ways that having to renew dorm fees every semester, when half the time we're not gonna be in there? Again I say that I'm either gonna be with you or you're gonna be with me. It would just be my parents and I paying for a room to just hold my stuff while I crash at your dorm and vice versa. Come on, Emmett! Let's do it! I'm turning eighteen next week, free to make my own choices, and I choose to live with my boyfriend slash fiancé and best friends. Please?"

"OK. Let's talk to the gang."

"Yes!" I cheered.

There were no other people here thinking of renting out the place today, so when Emmett and I talked to our friends, we all jumped on it. The owners of the house were moving to London for work, and would be living there for about four years, which was good for us since we would be in college for four, and most likely would all move out eventually to get our own places with our life partners. Not to mention that maybe by the end of junior year, Emmett and I would be married and need our own place.

The owners agreed to let us rent the house, and would talk it over with their lawyer. They were giving us a month to decide if we still wanted the place or not, which was good for me because we weren't gonna mention it to the 'rents until after my birthday. They would definitely say no if we told them now since I was still seventeen and need a parent's permission.

I really hoped it all worked out.

But of course we did have to face a little trouble with our parents.

My birthday was the next weekend on June 18 and a couple of days after my birthday did we tell our parents the six of us would be moving into a house off campus.

"WHAT?" my dad yelled out. This made my mother and I jump a bit in our seats, and Emmett tried to not look so scared. It didn't really matter if I got my parents' approval or not; all of us were subletting the house no matter what.

"Dad, it only makes sense this way," I started saying.

"Rose, you're only eighteen and you're moving in with your boyfriend. I know that it's Emmett and you've been with each other for years as friends, but that was before you two were a couple. But now it's different. You've only dated for a few months."

"It's been nine months, and Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper are gonna be there, so it's not like Emmett and I are alone in the house."

"But—"

"Mr. Hale... we're eighteen, old enough to make our own choices. We want to do this. And like Rose said, it's gonna be Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper as well, and their parents are fine with it. A little angry at first, but they agreed to it," Emmett said.

"Daddy... I know you're more afraid of me living with my boyfriend than the fact that we're renting a house with our friends instead of staying in dorms, but Emmett and I are a package deal. We're gonna be around each other all the time, and most likely we would be staying in either one of our dorms more than living separately in the dorms anyway. It's just cheaper this way."

"Yeah, but—"

"And you know how Emmett and I are gonna end up anyway. We're eventually going to have our own happily ever after, getting married and living in our own house and having our own kids. It's just inevitable. Why fight it?"

My dad le out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "I guess you're right. Maybe I am just scared you're living with Emmett. I know that you two are joined at the hip, as best friends and as soulmates, or whatever you are to each other, and that you two are growing up and ready to make your own choices, and this one you two made together and with your friends. So, OK. You two can do this," my father told us.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled out.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you mom! I love you!" I said, giving my parents a big hug and kisses on their cheeks. They were allowing us to do this.

We had all gotten jobs right after graduation, and saved all of our paychecks so we could buy food and pay the rent. Alice wasn't all too happy about not going shopping after every payday, but once we knew how much each one of us was paying in rent and food, then we could let her do what she wants with the rest of her money as she pleases.

When it came to the day that we were signing the papers to get the house, our parents were there to co-sign, helping all of us out with the down payment. The owners were charging $2500 a month and split six ways it comes to a little more than $400 each.

Alice was a little miffed that that was most of her monthly paycheck. But we all knew that she would run to her mom and dad for money. If she didn't have a job and wasn't being a responsible adult who wanted to live in a house off campus with her friends and boyfriend, no doubt her parents would either pay her part, or convince the owners to sell the house to us and they'd buy the whole thing out. The Brandons were loaded!

So while her paycheck was going to the house and food, her parents would give her spending money. _Lucky bitch!_

But anyway... we got the house!

We decided we would move in closer to when the school year began, giving us enough time to save all our money from the summer and for the owners to get ready to move to London. Of course they were leaving everything fully furnished and leaving the pots and pans and utensils, also the towels and sheets. But they would need to pack valuables up as well as all their clothes and put certain things in storage.

So in the middle of August, the owners moved to London and we moved into their home. The house was just as beautiful as the first time we saw it, just now our parents would see it. Plus they were helping unpack our things. Luckily we didn't need to bring much since everything was fully furnished.

That night once the whole house was unpacked with all our stuff and our parents had left for the night, we all used the time to christen our new bedrooms. And fuck it was good! For all six of us since I could hear Alice and Bella screaming.

And then the end of August arrived. We cut back our work hours a bit, to working all day on weekends and afternoon to night shifts. Working in Nordstrom's wasn't all too bad; at least we got pretty good pay and employee discounts, though they were only twenty percent, and their shit is mad expensive. I almost passed out in the shoe department when I was stocking up and saw a pair of Gucci shoes worth $850. Oh yeah, I got stuck working in the shoe department. Alice worked in the cosmetics and fragrance section, since she knew her shit with that, and Bella worked in the women's department.

But now we were subjected to work all day on the weekends, while we usually worked the mornings of Saturday and Sunday, and work after our last classes during the week, which were usually after three or four until closing at nine-thirty. With this work schedule, we chose classes that went four times a week and were from ten to three.

College wasn't all too bad. I had made good friends in my classes, fifty-fifty on the male to female ratio. I got along with the girls, though I preferred Alice and Bella. And the guys I met were flipping out when they knew I could play almost any sport and could fix cars and was "fucking hot". I told them I was taken by Emmett McCarty, one of the linebackers on the football team, when they started eyeing me like a piece of meat. They backed off I said I was with Emmett and we all continued being just friends.

My classes were all basic core curriculum, wanting to get those out of the way before taking classes more devoted to nursing. I wanted to be a mechanic, but changed my mind and wanted to go for nursing. I'll let Emmett handle a mechanic shop as he is going for business and mechanics.

Life in the house was kinda crazy. The months would pass by so quickly that we would doing double takes when we saw the monthly rent bill come in, though we had it covered thanks to the money we saved during summer and saving most of it from our paycheck, unlike Alice who spent most of hers and had to ask her parents to help her out a bit.

She just didn't get it that we weren't like her financially. Edward and Emmett were close behind her with amount of money their families had, but they got the gist that they were working hard for their money and trying to do things on their own, only leaning on their parents for emergencies.

Bella, Jasper and I were the ones who didn't have a lot of money and knew that most of our paychecks went to the house and food. We didn't have a ton of spending money. And with college finals breathing down our necks, we couldn't find the time to balance work and school, having to cut back hours for a couple of weeks to study and going back to them once the winter break came.

So we got into a lot of fights with Alice about money. She would go out and spend her whole paycheck, and have nothing to give, and when the time came to pay the rent and she didn't have her share, we would all argue with her. She would try to give the puppy dog eyes to Jasper, and the first two months that she couldn't pay rent, he let it slide, taking her side that this was all new to her. But when the third month came and she had nothing, he got pissed and believed she wasn't being serious about the living situation, when she wanted it first. Alice would end up running up to their room and cry her eyes out. Maybe when the bills came in the mail she was on her period, making her more emotional.

Finally, when we had enough, we just gave up and let her do what the fuck she wants with her money, since she wasn't getting the picture. We ended up asking her parents to pay her $417 dollars. Of course it was chump change to them, so they had no problem. We no longer fought with her about it, but it did hurt that she technically wasn't paying her share with her hard working money.

Besides the money issues with Alice, all was fine in our house. Emmett and I were even better together than before college. Living with him made me see things I normally wouldn't want to see all the time, but I eventually got over it and told myself it wasn't gonna go away, so why fucking fight it. I was gonna put up with it for the rest of my life.

We fought just as much as we did before becoming a couple, and when we started dating. He got on my last nerve all the time, but we always made up and the sex was amazing.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Well, life was crazy for the first couple of months of college and living in our house. But we still had our own good time just like it was back in Forks when we were still in high school. Now that I'm in college, and I see how all the high school kids are whenever I pass the high school going to work, I see how immature they are, and I look back on how I couldn't believe I acted like that and knew I grew up.

Winter break finished and we were back in school for the spring semester in February. It was a little bit easier getting the hang of things now that we all knew all the buildings and what to expect.

When my 19th birthday came around, I didn't know what was gonna happen. I just figured we would just chill in the house and have our own little party. But I didn't know Rosie planned what happened.

I was blindfolded and put into my Jeep, Rose driving and the gang in the back, and we drove until we reached our destination. I guess we walked inside because it wasn't as chilly as before.

"Ready, Emmett?" Rose asked, and I nodded. She took off my blindfold and when my eyes adjusted to light, I saw that we were in a tattoo parlor. I've always wanted a tat, but my mother didn't really approve of them, so I never got one. When I decided I wanted one when I was fourteen, Rose promised me that on my nineteenth birthday we would go get one together, since she'd be still eighteen at the time and I can do it if I want to.

I couldn't believe she still remembered.

"So... what do you think?"

"Rosie, baby, you remembered?" I asked, turning to her and taking her waist in my arms.

"Of course Emmett. Why wouldn't I? Plus I wanna get one, too."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"I think you'd look hot with a tattoo. What are you gonna get?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Rose replied, quickly kissing my lips and stepping away before I could grab her and kiss her the way I wanted to.

Since we went early in the afternoon, we had enough time to get all six of us tattooed. Of course, Rose and I went first. There were only two artists and another guy out front who was helping the others choose their tattoos. I already knew what I wanted since I knew I wanted a tattoo: the Chinese symbol for strength. One, my name means "strength", and I am strong, and two, because I had the strength to make it through the last year and a half with Rosie. And I know I still have it. Our love for each other was strong.

Rose still wouldn't let me know what she was getting, and the way the artists set us up, I couldn't see what she was getting. We were seated next to each other, her on my left side, and we held hands throughout the pain. I was getting my tattoo on the back of my right shoulder, and quite big. It was gonna be all black ink, but because of the size and the thickness of the symbol, it was a lot to fill in. Rose was getting hers on her left rib. And I knew it was gonna hurt like a bitch for her.

I almost flipped out when she started taking off her tee shirt, but when she said she needed to for her tat, and that she was wearing a sports bra underneath instead of her really sexy Victoria's Secret bras that pushed her boobs up and out that almost make me come in my jeans whenever she walks around the bedroom in just that while getting ready for school or work.

After an hour and a half, mine was done, and Rose was almost done, they were just filling in the last part of the tat. I looked in the mirror and saw my tattoo, and I really liked it. The guy even wrote "strength" underneath in Gothic styled lettering. Rose said she was paying for mine as my birthday gift, and I started to refuse, but she gave me this look that said that even though we're not gonna be having sex for the next week so we could heal, she was gonna withhold sex from me for another month if I fought with her. So I let it go.

When she was done, and the others started getting theirs, we went up to the register and paid for our tattoos, thanking them and tipping them very well. One day I would come and get another one here.

By closing, all six of us had tattoos: I had my Chinese symbol, Jasper had this tribal design that had a tiger on his left shoulder, Edward had a tribal design of a lion on his left bicep, Bella had flowers on a branch along her foot, and Alice had this feminine design that had a butterfly, flowers and hearts from her left hip going around her back. Rose still wouldn't let me see hers. I had to wait a week to see it.

When that week was up, she finally let me see it. It blew me away. That's how gorgeous it was. It was very feminine, but she said it had a meaning to it. The tattoo was of pink flowers, one set closed, with thick black swirled stems, and gray swirly stems in the background, while the other set had them opened, all down her left rib.

"It means that I changed... bloomed. I transitioned from a girl who was a tomboy who didn't believe someone like you could love me, to a girl who bloomed into someone that could let you in even when I doubted you. I love you Emmett."

"I love you, too, baby," I replied, and after her confession we made passionate love all night.

* * *

_Eleven months later..._

Almost another year passed by.

The six of us were in the beginning our spring semesters of our sophomore year. Alice and Jasper were engaged, having gotten engaged on New Year's just as the clock stroked midnight, planning on a wedding next winter. I however planned on proposing to Rose on Valentine's Day. That Valentine's Day two years ago was very special to us, and I wanted to make it even more special by officially proposing to her. I know that we've been "engaged" for almost two years, but that was actually more like a promise that I would then get down on one knee with a ring and do the deed. It was more for practice.

I had another week to plan how I wanted to do it.

When Jasper said he was gonna propose to Alice, the three guys all went ring shopping. Edward was planning to do it on Valentine's Day, but he knew Bella would flip if he did that. She didn't want to be cliché... I guess neither Edward nor Bella are normal and want to do things their way. And she didn't want to be the center of attention of Edward dropped the bomb on her at a restaurant. But eh got her ring as well and would save it till spring or summer.

When Valentine's Day came, I made reservations at a really nice and expensive steakhouse. I wasn't gonna get down on one knee there 'cause I knew Rosie would have my balls if I did that. But I planned on taking her to the Bellevue Botanical Gardens to propose to her. They have their Garden d'Lights going on, so it's open late and with the light show going on, it'd make the perfect setting. Then I would take her back to our hotel room.

I ordered a dozen red roses for her to be sent to the house in the afternoon while I prepared everything for tonight, also buying her one fake rose as well to go in the bouquet, taking out one real rose to dive to her when I picked her up. On the card I got all sentimental and wrote:

_Rosie, here are twelve roses.  
__Eleven real and one fake.  
__I will love you until the last rose dies.  
__Which means __I will love you always and forever, baby.  
__Love, Emmett. xoxo_

When 6:30 came, I headed back to the house, all ready in my suit from getting changed in the hotel. I pulled up, taking the one rose I saved and walked up the steps and opened the door. Alice and Bella were ready for their date nights with Jasper and Edward, and they told me Rose was waiting for me upstairs.

I ran up the stairs to see the love of my life in a short blue dress, putting on a silver necklace in the bathroom I just admired how beautiful she looked in the dress from where I stood against the doorframe. I smiled when she finished putting on the necklace, taking her long wavy blonde hair down from a clip, and then turned and saw me standing there.

"Emmett, at least make a sound or something. My heart almost jumped out my throat," she said.

"Sorry, baby," I replied, pulling her to my chest and kissed her full lips.

"Thank you for the roses. I loved the card, too."

"You're welcome, Rosie. And I mean what I wrote. I will always love you, now and forever." She leaned up and kissed me once more, pulling away so she could slip on her heels. We left a few minutes later.

Dinner was fantastic. Expensive, but well worth it. We both had skirt steak and garlic mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Since we were underage we couldn't drink wine, but the dinner was delicious. One day we were coming back here.

I then drove us to the botanical gardens. It was eight now, so the garden was still open and the light show still going on. We entered and walked around the area. Rose absolutely loved it by her expressions, and telling me how great the garden was at night with all the lights on.

We reached the spot where I was going to propose to her. I stopped her and dragged her to a spot where there was more light, so I could see her beautiful face and she could see what I was doing. She was confused as to why we were stopping, but when I started speaking, a flashing lightbulb appeared over her head.

"OK, this is gonna be like a repeat from two years ago, but I'm gonna say it anyway," I started saying. "So... Rosie, I love you. So much. You're my best friend in the entire world, and I'm so happy that you came over to me and to the guys, asking to play with our Hot Wheels with us. Yes, you ended up crying, but I comforted you and from then on we were inseparable. And I'm so happy that you fell in love with me, even when I didn't realize it at first until that day in school. But now, I wanna love you for the rest of my life. I want you to be mine in every way possible, as my best friend, as my lover and as my wife."

I then got down on my knee, pulling out the ring box that had a ring in it this time, and opened it. Rose gasped at the sight of me doing this once again and with a ring as I promised. I held it up as my offering to love her for the rest of my life with her by my side.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me and be mine forever?"

"YES!" she screamed out.

I lifted myself up, grabbing her waist and lifted her up, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kept her legs straight, popping her foot out like in the old movies. When I put her down, I leaned in to give her a few more gentle kisses before lifting her left hand and slipping the ring onto her ring finger, where it would stay and eventually accompany the wedding band I will put on when the time comes.

After the botanical gardens, we went to the hotel where I hoped to celebrate our _official_ engagement. I got one of the nicer rooms, not a suite that had everything since we are only staying the night, but it was a very nice room with an amazing view of Seattle.

Rose stood in front of me, with my arms wrapped around her waist and my chin on her shoulder, as we stood on the balcony admiring the city lights. Eventually we went back inside since it was chilly. Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom, while I just untied my tie and unbuttoned a few of my shirt buttons. A few minutes later, Rose came back out in a sexy piece of lingerie.

She stood there, posed so I could see every angle of her fucking gorgeous body. The lingerie was a blood red halter babydoll that pushed her breasts out, just how I like them, with matching panties underneath. Her hair was still down in blonde waves, but her makeup was gone, except maybe some lipgloss, and her jewelry gone except her engagement ring that sparkled in the light.

She was so hot, and all mine.

"Oh Mr. McCarty?" she voices.

"Yeah, babe?" I ask.

"Aren't you gonna accompany me on the bed?"

I look at her, doing a once over and make my way over to her, leaning into her to take her lips with mine, before picking her up and placing her delicately onto the bed. I didn't want to fuck. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to take care of her, and it's gonna start with me doing it in a way to show my love to her.

I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and then her lips, moving them down her neck and chest. My hands moved up her body, caressing her flat stomach and cupping her luscious breasts before making their way up her neck to the tie in the back of the halter. After untying it, I pulled the front of it down to expose her breasts, leaning my head in to suckle on them.

I removed the top, kissing my way down from her breasts, down her stomach, kissing her tattoo on her ribcage, to her inner thighs. I pulled her panties off and kissed just above her aching pussy. She moaned as I did this.

"Emmett... please. I need you."

I gave into her pleading, finishing unbuttoning my shirt to find that while I was ravishing Rose, she was taking care of getting me undressed. She even had my belt and zipper undone. I yanked the shirt off and pulled my pants down, as well as my boxers.

I hovered over her, kissing her lips once more before entering her. It felt so good to be there. We were like two puzzle pieces connecting perfectly to each other. Rose was my other half.

I thrust into her hard, but gentle; fast, but slow. I kissed all over her body, while she touched my body, holding onto me when she finally reached her peak of coming.

"Ahh! Emmett! Oh!" she screamed out as she came. "I... love... you!"

"I love you, too, baby!"

As she came down from her high, I was close behind, coming right after. I slumped down on top of her, catching myself on my elbows so I didn't crush her. I rolled off her, but pulled her with me so her head was on my chest and our arms wrapped around each other.

I felt very sleepy now, and I saw that Rose and already fallen asleep. I pulled the blankets up over us, keeping her body right next to mine, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**RPOV**

_16 months later..._

It's already been a year and four months.

And now I was one week away from getting married.

I couldn't believe how fast time went. Alice was already married and three months pregnant, and Bella was engaged, and I was gonna get married in seven days to Emmett. We were still living in the house, but that's because we were all still looking for our own places to move into before we moved out. Alice and Jasper were still in their newlywed phase, and it was sort of sickening seeing them all lovey dovey and shit, or hearing them go at it in their bedroom. But I know Emmett and I are gonna be like that soon.

I was so happy, but so scared at the same time.

Bella and Alice were my maid of honor and matron of honor. Yes, I have two. I couldn't choose between my best friends. Emmett did the same. Both Edward and Jasper were his two best men.

We all decided to do bachelor/bachelorette partied a week before the wedding. Hells no was I gonna get drunk the night before my wedding and have a fucking hangover. And Emmett would be dead if he puked on my dress.

Oh, my dress! It's gorgeous! White with embroidery all over the bodice and a bow around my waist, corseted back, and a full skirt with parts pleated. It was probably the hundredth dress I tried on, and by that time I was pissed off at a one month pregnant Alice because I was tired of dress shopping, but my pissed off face became happy once I saw the dress on me and knew it was the one.

But yeah... my bachelorette party's tonight. It was only going to be a few of us. We invited Vera and Royce to the wedding, as promised on graduation, and they came to Seattle to visit her parents and his dad. They were still together after almost three years, and I had a feeling Royce was gonna propose to her very soon. So since they were in Seattle to visit her parents, and to come to our wedding, we invited her to come to our outing that Alice and Bella were planning. I had no idea what was in store, but I hope that it's fun.

I got ready in my club dress and heels, straightening my hair, and doing my makeup all smokey like. The girls were ready and waiting for me in the foyer. We then took off in the limo Alice got and headed to a club. No strip club, so no strippers. I didn't feel the need to see a guy stripper rubbing his junk in my face. The whole night we danced and we drank. Well, Bella, Vera and I drank; Alice couldn't. But even though we weren't twenty-one, with our good looks, the bartender just gave us our drinks with no question of how old we were.

At one point I was dancing alone, feeling the music when I felt someone put their arms around me. I tensed up ready to kick a guy's ass for coming up to me and thinking they can grab anyone they want. But then he whispered in my ear, "It's just me, baby. Relax."

It was Emmett. I immediately relaxed in his arms, us grinding together to the music.

It was getting late and I was beat from my partying. Alice had scolded the guys for showing up when they should have been doing their own thing, but they said it wasn't their fault that this was the one place they could go to that was close by, or stay at home since we also banned strip clubs for them as well. I didn't mind. I missed Emmett, and to be honest the girls missed their guys, too, so Alice wasn't mad anymore.

We headed home, bidding Royce and Vera goodnight. I was so tired and drunk I didn't feel up to doing anything with Emmett tonight. He actually fell onto the bed and by the time I came out of the bathroom after cleaning up, he was passed out.

But we made it up the next morning.

* * *

The next week passed by slowly. I was so anxious about getting married and just wanted it to come so I could just be Emmett's wife.

We had the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner, and then Alice went all Nazi wedding planner/matron of honor all me and separated me and Emmett for the night, having us all stay at a hotel, but putting Emmett with the boys' room and me with the girls. They were three bedroom suites, so we each got our own room. But I hate her right now. I always sleep better next to him, since I've been doing it for the last three years. Bitch.

I couldn't sleep. Thank you Alice! I was too nervous about tomorrow. Anything can happen, but I don't want to specifically name all the things that can go wrong in fear that they'll happen. I'm not really superstitious, but still.

I got up out of bed and went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. Maybe it'll put me to sleep. I stared at the view of the city lights. It was only eleven PM now (I need my beauty sleep apparently), so there were still people roaming about the city. I then heard rustling coming from next to me, and then a 'psst' sound. I looked to my left and saw Emmett standing there on the balcony from his room.

"Emmett!" I whispered screamed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question," he replied. OK, he got me.

"Well, I can't sleep."

"Neither can I. Too anxious. You?"

"Yep. I can only sleep with you next to me."

"Well... we could sneak around, you opening your door to let me in. I can sneak out before Alice comes to get you up," he suggested.

"That is just so idiotic, Em. Besides, Alice is a bedroom away from mine. And she'd be up at the ass crack of dawn, and you are like dead when you sleep. She'd freak on us when we're supposed to follow the whole 'it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.'"

"Yeah. But it's only eleven. We still have until midnight of our wedding day. Then I'll say good night to you and see you and eleven in the morning for the ceremony."

"Now that makes sense Emmett."

"So... what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Of course if Nazi Alice wasn't in the room next to mine and we weren't following tradition, I would let you come over and _take care of me._"

"Ugh... Rosie, you can't do that to me. It's like a cockblock for twelve hours, baby."

"Sorry."

"Meanie."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"You do want to marry me, right?" I wondered. I know it has to be foolish to be second guessing this, but it'd ease my worries if I know he'll be waiting for me at the alter.

"Rosie, baby, of course. I love you. And I can't wait to marry you."

"Thank you," I whimper out. I feel a tear fall down my cheek. "It's just me being an overemotional bride, wondering if the wedding will even occur, if one of us walks out before it even begins, out of fear, you know. All these memories of Lauren and all the other girls you were with. I mean, besides Lauren, they were all prettier than me, and how you wanted them, and –"

"Rose, listen to me. I only want you. You. I don't even remember any of the other girls I was with because they didn't mean anything to me. You do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I thank God that you made me realize you were _the one_ for me that first day of senior year. You have no worries that I won't be standing there, waiting for you.

"I should be the one worrying that you'll come down the aisle. For all the things I put you through all those years, and for the mishap with Lauren, I would think that I don't deserve you at all, that you could accept me and want me," he finished.

"Emmett, you're everything to me and more. I will always want you, too. You also have no worries that I won't be walking down the aisle to you. There's even a great chance I'd be dragging my father just so I can get to you and be married to you, fuck all the traditions that must be followed."

"I love you, Rosie. Forever."

"I love you, too, Emmie Bear."

We talked for the next hour... well mostly play fighting. Emmett knows where we're going to on our honeymoon and he won't tell me. I even threatened no sex if he didn't tell me and he still wouldn't budge. Well, I tried. And even withholding sex from him won't last 'cause I'd jump his bones anyway.

Then midnight came. We had to part for eleven hours, and I hoped that it would pass quickly. I couldn't wait till I was married to him.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Today was the day. I was getting married to the greatest woman in the world.

Rose.

I was so pumped that I really couldn't sleep, and even then I wasn't tired when I got ready. I got my tux on, my shoes and was ready even before Edward and Jasper got their pants on. Mr. Hale, or Jack as he's allowing me to call him since we're gonna be in-laws now, was wondering what I was on. I just wanted to see Rosie and marry her.

Finally at 10:25, Edward, Jasper and I headed in the limo to the church and we waited in a separate room. Then at 10:45, we stepped out of the room and made our way to the alter, awaiting our girls to come down the aisle. We watched as the rest of the guests came into the church and found their seats. We're not having a huge wedding, about less than a hundred. Most of it was family and then some school friends, from college and high school. We even sent one to Lauren, just to be civil with her, but I didn't see her come in or see her seated anywhere.

Then at eleven, the organist started playing the wedding processional music as flower girl and ring bearer made their way down the aisle, then Alice and Bella came down. After the organist playing that, she switched onto the wedding march, and I knew it was time for Rose to come down. I think I stopped breathing as she appeared. She was so beautiful.

* * *

**RPOV**

Alice was a total bitch this morning. She was acting more like a bridezilla than I was, and I wasn't like that at all during the process of planning my wedding. All she did was bitch about certain things not going right, when I was just trying to stay calm. Bella was even rolling her eyes behind Alice's back at the way she was behaving. The hairstylist who was doing my hair was seriously about to burn Alice with the curling iron if Alice didn't let up and let the woman do her job, for which she was hired to do my hair, and Bella's. Alice didn't want her doing her hair, and there wasn't much she could do to it besides straighten it and hairspray, so Alice did it herself.

I had my hair done half up, half down. The crown of my head was poofed up, with my bangs straightened off to the side, as well as curling all my hair that wasn't up. My veil was gonna be clipped on in front of the poof.

My makeup was simple, and very neutral. And even Alice was freaking out about the artist putting too much makeup on. I learned that sometimes a heavy foundation has to be applied so everything was covered flawlessly and so that no flash photography washed me out, and Alice was exploding that I'll look cakey. Well when I looked in the mirror, I didn't see anything. So I ignored her and let the woman finish. I was satisfied and apologized for Alice's behavior.

I was only allowed to have cut up fruit and water. What I needed was coffee but no... it'll stain my teeth. I've been whitening them for the last month. I don't think one cup of coffee is gonna make that that yellow. I slept a little better last night, but I was still a bit tired an would have preferred a little caffeine. Thankfully my mom let me have a few sips of her coffee with a straw to energize me up a bit.

It was then time to get my dress on, and luckily it was a strapless dress so I didn't screw up my hair or makeup. I had a strapless nude bra on and nude panties underneath and Alice and Bella helped get the dress on and zippering it closed. I breathed in relief that the dress fit me perfectly. Then I had my veil on and Bella helped put on my shoes. The two of then hurried getting dressed.

Jean and my mother came in and admired how gorgeous I looked, and I told myself not to cry. My mother clasped a pearl necklace onto my neck, saying it was my grandmother's. My something old.

Jean put a pair of diamond earrings into my ears, saying they were a gift from her and Tom, my soon-to-be father in law. My something new.

Alice then came running back in with a garter. "OK! Here, you're something borrowed. Wore it at my wedding." She then went down onto her knees and lifted my dress up to expose my leg and thigh, slipping the scrap of fabric up my leg. "I will need that back." I just nodded.

Bella then came in with a bottle of light blue nail polish and got down on her knees and painted my two big toes the color. My something blue.

I had all the good luck items needed and was ready to walk down the aisle to Emmett. Alice, Bella, my mom, my dad and I got in our limo. Jean had taken off with Tom and the boys already. We reached the church and stayed in the lobby until it was time. Alice fussed around with my dress while Bella flipped my veil down in front of my face.

When it was time, the ring bearer and flower girl, then Alice and Bella went down the aisle. It was only a couple of minutes later that my dad and I were instructed to go. I was now hyperventilating a bit. My father took my right arm in his and we walked to the open doors, the wedding march starting to play.

I looked up and saw Emmett, grinning like an idiot and I could tell it was for me, so I smiled back. We reached the alter and the priest asked my father who gives me away and he answered he and my mother do. My dad kissed my cheek and went to his seat next to my mother. I then looked to Emmett and was home.

The priest read the passage from Corinthians 1 about love and I hardly heard a word. I was too busy staring at Emmett and ignoring the rest of the world. He mouthed, "You're beautiful," to me, and I mouthed, "Thank you. I love you." He mouthed the three words back to me. It was then time for the vows. The priest turned to Emmett and asked him if he took me as his bride.

"I do," he answered, with a bright smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

The priest if I took Emmett as my husband. "I do," I replied.

We then put the rings on each other's fingers, completing the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

With that Emmett lifted the veil off my face and flipped it over my head, gave me one more smile before taking my face in his hands and pulling me toward him so he could kiss me. And once our lips melded together, it was sparks flying. I had to grip his arms to stay standing. Our tongues tangled together, not that it looked or felt inappropriate in church, more like what Drew Barrymore said in _The Wedding Singer_, "Not porno tongue. Church tongue." The kiss lasted maybe ten seconds, but felt much longer to me and wanted it to last forever. I was now married to Emmett. I was Mrs. Emmett McCarty now, and I was damn proud of it.

Emmett and I eventually pulled apart and everyone was cheering. We smiled at everyone. Alice and Bella attacked me with bear hugs and kisses on cheeks, while Edward and Jasper congratulated Emmett. We finally made our way back down the aisle and to our limo to take us to certain areas to take our pictures while everyone settled at the reception. For at least an hour the photographer took pictures of me, of Emmett, us together, us with the bridal party and with our parents. It was a bit annoying actually.

Finally we were able to head to the reception where we had an amazing time. Emmett and my first dance was to was Backstreet Boys' 'Drowning'. Yeah, I chose a Backstreet Boys song, and Emmett did fight me on it, but I wanted to be different than dancing to Etta James' 'At Last' or Nat King Cole's 'LOVE'. Emmett eventually let me have what I want, and it is a beautiful song, one of my favorites from the group.

The reception continued, we talked with the guests, had fun dancing on the dancefloor to the DJ, ate dinner and cake (I smushed a piece in Emmett's face, but got away unscathed) and then Emmett and I were able to escape. We were gonna leave for the honeymoon tomorrow morning, so we were gonna have our wedding night in a hotel room in the same hotel we stayed in the night before.

We made it up to our room, and of course when we reached the door, Emmett lifted me off my feet into his arms and carried me across the threshold bridal style. I laughed the whole time because he was an idiot to not unlock the door first, so he was struggling to hold me and get the fucking door open. Once we were into the room, Emmett threw me down onto the bed ready to begin the wedding night eagerly. I pushed him off of me and told him to hold on for a few more minutes while I got my dress off and got into something more comfortable. He unzipped my dress for me, but I held it up until I got to the bathroom.

I slipped on the white nightie that had blue bows on it. The piece wasn't the sexiest I've worn, but it was perfect for tonight. I had the rest of my life to seduce Emmett with revealing negligees. I had my heels off and pulled out all the bobby pins in my hair that held the style up, letting it all cascade down in waves. I decided I wanted to do a dramatic exit out of the bathroom, so I clipped my hair up with a jaw clip and put on the bathrobe on, not tying it closed, but covering myself.

I opened the door and stepped out. Emmett was sitting on the bed, his face in his hands and mumbling something incoherent to himself. I cleared my throat and he looked up. He had his jacket, vest and tie off, and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons. I faked a yawn and lifted my arms up above my head, my robe opening up and exposing the lingerie. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulging out of his skull as he did a once over. I then unclipped my hair and I dramatically shook my head, letting my blonde hair flip around me.

I stepped closer to Emmett and he shot up off the bed, making me jump back a bit, before he grabbed me to his hard body and kissed me passionately. He pushed the robe off my shoulders and picked me up off the ground, placing me on the bed with him hovering above me. I was in for the night of my life.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Rose excused herself to take her dress off in the bathroom. I wanted to do that. I wanted to push her white dress down her body before making love to her for the first time as my wife.

While she was futzing around with getting the dress off, I took my jacket, vest and tie off. It was getting warm in here. I sat down on the bed, undid a couple buttons and put my head in my hands.

"Please, God... don't let her kill me before I could have her," I mumbled to myself. God knows she's almost given me heart attacks with her plans before we fuck, with sexy lingerie and games, like tying me to the bed or putting edible chocolate body frosting over my stomach and licking it off me.

Then I heard her clear her throat, and I looked up to see her beautiful self standing before me. She yawned and lifted her arms above her head, exposing what was underneath the bathrobe she was wearing. It was a modest piece of lingerie, a white nightie with blue bows in between her breasts and at the hem. It pushed her breasts up nicely. It was sexy, but at least not in a way to kill me. She was so gorgeous that my eyes had to be coming out of my head. She then unclipped her long blonde hair and dramatically shook her head, her hair flying around her before falling down her neck, the locks all curly. She smiled seductively and walked towards me.

But before she could do anything to me, I shot up and picked her up and kissed her with all I had and put her onto the bed. I was above her and I kissed her lips, then her neck and down her body to her legs. I lifted each one up and kissed down it to her foot.

"I love you Mrs. McCarty," I said to her.

"I love you, too, Mr. McCarty," she answered.

I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt while she dealt with my belt and pants. Thankfully shoes were off this time. Don't need another embarrassing mishap like on prom night.

Once I was just in my boxers and laid down beside her and just ran my fingers down her arm. I loved this woman so much and now she was mine and I wasn't letting her go. She then climbed on top of me and lifted the nightie off of her leaving her totally naked above me. I breathed out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, and it came out more like a gasp. She smirked, knowing she made me react this way. I boxers were now sporting a major bulge and wanted her to take care of it for me.

"Aww baby... do you want me to help you out with your problem?" she asked. I nodded because I was just unable to speak. She giggled and made her way down my body, pulling my boxers off and my cock springing out. Then she took me in her mouth and sucked me off. I was grunting at the way her tongue licked along my shaft to the head, rubbing the tip with the tip of her tongue. It was really sensitive there and I could have come right then if she continued, except she didn't linger much longer, moving up and down my cock.

"Oh, Rosie, baby. I'm coming," I yelled out, and I came in Rose's mouth, her licking and sucking me clean. She climbed back onto me, her thighs straddling my hips. She leaned down and kissed me passionately. She positioned herself right above my cock and pushed down, me impaling her.

She let out a loud moan and once she adjusted to my size, she started rocking back and forth, up and down my shaft. I bucked my hips in time with her thrusts. She experienced her first orgasm of the night a minute later, but kept going. I eventually lifted myself up and flipped her over.

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I thrust into her tight body in quick jerks. Another orgasm from her. I then pulled her left leg up my body and over my shoulder and bucked hard into her. I felt so deep in her, but I wanted more.

I pulled out of her and flipped her over onto all fours and thrust in from behind. Rose screamed out and kept yelling "ahh, ahh, ahh!" as I kept my quick momentum of pushing in and out of her pussy.

Finally she had one more orgasm before I followed.

Tonight was one of our marathons. We had sex three more times, with multiple orgasms: another time on the bed, once over the arm of the couch and once in the shower. We were totally spent after that last one and almost collapsed in a heap on the shower floor. We made it to the bed where we fell asleep immediately once our heads hit the pillows, but not without saying 'I love you'.

The next morning, at seven thirty, Rose woke me up and we had a slow round of morning sex. I wished I made love to her last night and not fuck like we did, but this morning made up for it.

Our plane to take us to our honeymoon destination took off at eleven in the morning, so we had another two hours to go. We made it to the airport and past security with an hour and a half to spare before take off. Rose didn't know at the time we left the hotel, but when I led her over to where our flight is taking off. I collapsed into a chair and Rose started freaking out about me not telling her where we're going.

Then when the hour and a half passed, our flight was called and I stood up.

"Flight 260 to Fiji is now boarding first class passengers."

"What!" Rose exclaimed. "We're going to Fiji?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Now come on! First class is boarding now!" I said. We grabbed our carry-ons (our luggage was already checked) and made our way to board. We found our seats in first class and I took our bags and placed them above in the compartment. I just took our iPods out, not turning them on yet until directed to after the plane is in the air.

"I'm so excited!" Rose squealed out. She normally doesn't squeal, so heading to Fiji must be really exciting for her. I was excited to. "Thank you, Emmie Bear. You're the best husband in the world. I love you."

"Love you, too, babe." I kissed her lips and then after another half hour, when all the passengers were on, we were instructed to put on our seatbelts and not use any electronics while during take off. Rose and I held hands the entire time we were taking off, hating the turbulence the most, and then we were allowed to take our seatbelts off and use our iPods. We also kept our hands clasped together the whole ride, even when we slept. Well, it is a twelve and a half hour flight. We were gonna need to get some sleep so we're not cranky when we get there.

Close to midnight is when we landed and we headed to our hotel. I booked the Premier Ocean Bure Suite in Shangri-La's Fijian Resort and Spa on Yanuca on the Fiji Islands. Had a really big bed and I just wanted to fall on it and sleep a little longer with Rose by my side. We have almost two weeks to fuck and do things on the island; just let me sleep some more.

Our honeymoon was amazing. We toured the islands, fucked, bought souvenirs, made love, ate good food, fucked, swam in the pools and in the ocean and made love some more. We took lots of pictures of the area and knew one day we should come back.

After almost two weeks, our honeymoon was over and we headed back to Seattle. We still had all of summer before returning to our senior year of college. We started looking for houses. Two out of the three couples were married, and we all needed our own living spaces. Alice and Jasper found a house and were in the midst of closing on it and Edward and Bella were finding their own apartment. We started house shopping and on the third go around with the realtor we found it. It was a dark brown house that was big enough that we could have a family and had everything we needed, too. So we got it.

Our life was heading in the right direction. Before we knew it we were married a year, college graduates and had jobs; Rose as a nurse at the hospital and me working as a mechanic. Eventually I'd get my own shop since I have my business degree along with my mechanics degree.

Rose also dropped an unexpected bomb on me. But I was ecstatic nonetheless.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled out to me on our anniversary.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I took a test and here it is. It says pregnant. I'm late and I'm feeling some of the symptoms. Can you believe it? We're gonna have a baby!"

"Oh my God! We're having a baby!" I picked her up and twirled her around before we collapsed onto the bed and made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

**RPOV**

_Eight months later..._

OW! Fuckity oww! **(A.N.: Juno reference!)**

Labor hurts like a son of a motherfucking bitch!

I've been in this damn hospital bed for five hours and my baby decides to hurt me every four minutes but still decides to stay cooped up in my uterus.

Emmett tries to help me with practicing breathing exercises that we learned in the Lamaze class, and they helped somewhat until our daughter decides to inflict contractions on me again. I'm practically in tears. Usually I'm so much stronger than this, but this fucking sucks and it hurts!

The doctor says I can walk around and lean forward for Emmett to massage my back, and then she gives me the damn epidural which numbs me from the waist down. I feel a little high, but I'm coherent and not acting idiotic. I still feel the contractions, though they don't feel as bad.

And then I'm ready to deliver.

My baby's ready to come into the world.

The prep Emmett up in scrubs and they wheel me into the delivery room. We pass our family who's waiting in the waiting room outside my room. Alice and Jasper already have a little girl named Chloe Haylie Whitlock, and Edward and Bella are married and expecting a little boy in about four months. And I was ready to pop my little bugger.

After almost thirty minutes of pushing, my daughter was here.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Holy fucking shit! I'm a daddy! I have a little girl and Rose and I decided to name her Lillian Elizabeth McCarty. And she was so beautiful. She had my dark brown hair and my nose, and she had Rose's blue eyes and pouty lips.

She was seven pounds and five ounces, and 22 inches long, had all ten fingers and toes and seemed to be a healthy new born baby.

After a couple more days we took her home.

It was about five months later when Rose was not breastfeeding anymore and had gotten her old shape back that we decided to get our second tattoos. She wanted us to get lilies on us for Lillian. I didn't want to get a girly one, but I found a tribal one that actually looked like a rose and a lily in one. So I decided to get that on my left ribcage, right under my heart with Lillian and Rose's name on the sides. They were my everything and I wanted them right there below my heart. I know they say that you shouldn't get you spouse's/girlfriend or boyfriend's tattooed on your body, but I knew Rose and I were gonna last forever, so I did it.

Rose got an orange lily on her foot. Hurt like a bitch, but she sucked it up, especially since she was able to withstand getting a large tattoo on her ribs and going through labor pain for six hours. She also got Lillian's name written in the vines of the tat.

It was gorgeous and a tattoo on her foot was fucking hot, that I wanted to fuck her there, but we waited a couple more days to do that when she revealed the tattoo to me completely healed.

* * *

**RPOV**

My life was perfect.

I had a perfect husband and a perfect daughter. I had the best friends and the best family.

It was just perfect.

Emmett says he should have written and sent Katy Perry a letter.

"She changed our lives forever, baby. I should at least thank her somehow," he said to me one day.

He actually did end up writing a letter to her, telling her about our lives then and now, and we got a response from her, how she was honored that she changed mine and Emmett's lives, and how one song, as well as the rest, but that one song called 'One of the Boys' affected us in a great way. She congratulated us on our love story and our daughter, as well. I really love Katy Perry still.

My life changed five years ago, and led to something so amazing, something I never would have imagined if I hadn't made my move to make a change. I got Emmett. He was my husband and we had our Lillian, and our lives are amazing and I thank God, my family, my friends and Katy Perry for making it happen.

All it took was for me to let go of being one of the boys.

* * *

**A****.N.: Screen black, credits roll, happy music plays as everyone leaves the theatre.**

**That's it. It's over (crying). :'(**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter and the whole story. Please comment/review! I love it when I get reviews! :)**

**Again pics on my Flickr and links on my profile.**

**I don't think I'd do a sequel to this… I guess what would be the sequel ****would be with Lillian older, not really be an Emmett & Rose story since they're love story is complete. I mean what else can I say about their story? They have a happily ever after. So sorry if you were looking for one. I promise to write other RxEm stories, but I've said it before in previous chapters' ANs is I'm gonna post a full ExB story. I really do hope that not all of you are ExB haters and won't read a story about them. Yes, there are a ton of ExB stories on FF, but not are all the same. I'd really like it if you gave my ExB story a chance, and if you don't like it, I understand. But I'd love it if you all continued with me even if I write ExB stories. :)**

**OK… I'm gonna let you go now. I'm gonna post another AN chapter after this with a small rant/disclaimer thing about any incorrect info in this chapter. It just made this AN really long, and you all will get bored. I'm just gonna say here is that if you noticed anything off and want to comment this with a correction, before you post one, check out the AN I'm posting after this; all will be cleared up so check that out if you want. I just don't wanna have to repeat myself over and over about my mistakes with information that doesn't sound realistic in real life.**

**Oh, and one more AN chapter after that one. It's got something to do with my next story, so check that out as well. It's gonna be posted on all my stories, and once that new story's up, the AN will be taken down.**

**OK… sorry I've kept you. LOL! I love you all! Gonna miss you for now, but I'll be back soon with my next story. BYE! :)**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**The epilogue chapter has things that may have some incorrect information, like real estate information, tattoos and the labor. Because I don't know, I just wrote what I think goes on, but just remember that this story is all fiction, and all things I put in it are for fictional purposes, so of course I'd get things wrong ****I wouldn't mind being told correct information about some things so I know in the future, but please don't reprimand me for writing wrong info down.**

**Of what I know with real estate is that when you buy a house, you take out a mortgage (loan from bank), unless you're extremely loaded and can buy a house without a mortgage. But I don't know with renting houses; I don't know how much people rent them for or how the paperwork works and time wise.**

**I've done research for tattoos, but I'm not really positive about healing time and how long you keep the bandage on, as well as when people can get physical again. So Rose's tat healed for a week. If it takes shorter time to heal, or even longer, remember FICTION! But it'd be nice to know for future references because I want a tattoo badly, but I'm totally broke. Haha! **

**Also since I've never been pregnant, I'm not sure if the labor scene is all accurate. I assume that all labors are different. And I tried to find info on when a woman can get a tattoo after giving birth, and what I have found is that people say to wait till after giving birth to the baby and after you're not breastfeeding.**

**Also, the Garden d'Lights does exist in the Bellevue Botanical Gardens, but I fudged the time it goes on; the proposal was Valentine's Day, the real Garden d'Lights goes on from November to December. I only did so because most of the botanical gardens close at sunset, and in February, sunset is like 4:30 or 5 PM (approx.), and the Garden d'Lights has the the garden open till 9:30. So that's why I did that.**

**And after a year after being married and graduating college, Rosthe is a nurse– she took her test and is an LPN. That's gr just so everything's clear with that. Plus I looked on the UW website for the school of nursing. I think you can graduate with like 91 credits, so technically, Rose was done with school after her junior year, but I'm pushing her to do a full four years with at least 120 credits and she takes any necessary licensing test and gets hired as a nurse. **

**So I think/hope things are cleared up and that I don't get a ton of comments saying I screwed up some place with false information. I love you all and I hope I don't sound bitchy, but it's just to prevent having to say this all again when replying.**

**Thank you for**** reading!**


	14. ANOTHER AN PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK, so this is about my next story.**

**It's an Edward and Bella story, and here's a summary oabout it:**

**Bella and Edward are mutual friends in high school (friends with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, so that makes them friends). Both are in love with the other, but neiehr know the other feels that way. At a high school graduation party, both get drunk and hook up, Edward taking Bella's virginity. Bella ends up pregnant, but has no idea what college Edward went to and has no idea how to contact him. Ten years later, Bella has her son, Anthony (nicknamed AJ), and takes him to his fifth grade classroom, and who does she bump into? Edward! He's AJ's teacher. They reconnect and realize they've been in love and want to be a family for AJ. Lots of romance, lemons, and drama to come.**

**OK... so that's basically what it's about. I've got like five chapters done. But I have no idea what to call it, so I'd love it if you all posted a comment to this chapter with title suggestions and when I'm getting ready to post, I'll do a poll (so make sure you check my profile every now and then to look for it) with all the suggestions and you all vote on it. So please help me! Thank you!**

**IT'S NOW CLOSED TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! POLL POSTED! PLEASE VOTE! THANK YOU! :)**


	15. I MADE A BANNER!

**I made a banner for the first time a couple of weeks ago, but never got the chance to post it on Flickr... but it's there now, so I have a direct link on my profile to take you there to check it out. I hope you like it.**

**I may make more for One of the Boys, as well as my other my other stories, and then post them on my Flickr and profile, but if any of you are banner makers, or know anyone, and would love to make me one, for any of my stories, I would totally appreciate it. Just PM me. Thank you!**


	16. MY WEBSITE IS UP!

I NOW HAVE A WEBSITE UP!

CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR A LINK (CLICK 'HOMEPAGE') AND IT'LL DIRECT YOU THERE!

THIS WEBSITE HAS ALL MY PHOTOS UP THERE. I'LL POST BLOG POSTS OCCASIONALLY AND UPLOAD ANY FUTURE PICTURES THERE INSTEAD OF MY FLICKR, THOUGH MY FLICKR ACCOUNT IS STILL UP. I'LL JUST NOT UPLOAD ANY MORE PICS THERE EXCEPT ANY FUTURE BANNERS.

HOPE YOU CHECK IT OUT! :D


End file.
